Converted Sensations
by Tulips and Jill
Summary: Hermione's hiding a terrible secret from even her closest friends. Late night rounds and cruel games reveal this secret to the one person who knows her the least. DMHG
1. Assumed Positions

**A/N-Thank You in advance for giving this one a chance. **

Chapter one

The train was preparing to leave platform 9 ¾ as Hermione walked down past several compartments with her head held high. She was followed closely by Ron who was stuffing his face with chocolate frogs. "Honestly Ronald! Couldn't you wait until after the briefing?"

Ron shoved her playfully along. "Got to get my strength up. Merlin knows how long you'll drag on the meeting."

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly and continued on but more quickly now. She opened the largest compartment of the train and blushed at the prefect's who had arrived earlier than her. "Please excuse my tardiness. I was unfortunately detained." She shot a horrid look at Ron who shrugged and tossed another frog in his mouth.

She heard a menacing chuckle behind her. "There's no excuse for the Head Girl's lack of punctuality. The least you could do is admit that you were late because you were snogging Weasley." Hermione whipped around finding Draco Malfoy grinning evilly with his arms crossed and his feet propped up on a seat next to him.

Hermione cleared her throat and shrugged off the comment. Ron blushed but didn't bother to correct him. Having a rumor about snogging a girl was far from a blow to his reputation. Hermione walked up to Draco and gestured at his feet. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly as he removed his feet from her chair. She sat down next to him and forced a smile. "Thank you…..So let's begin. You're all familiar with the rounds on the train that should start as soon as we depart. The Head Boy and I are required to stay here and await any reports of misbehavior or point deductions."

Draco shook his head angrily and looked the other way. Hermione glanced at him and then continued. "As you already know, the events of last year have caused an upgrade in security which includes changes in our rounds procedures. You are required to partner up with another prefect and patrol the same floor together. Seeing how we almost lost….That is to say….We don't want anyone to…."

Draco sat up and spoke with a frustrated tone. "What the Head Girl is bumbling to say is that if you don't want to be kidnapped and murdered like what almost happened to that girl last year then, pair up. Two of you have more of a chance of surviving than one…..Unless you're paired up with the murderer." He looked over at Hermione with an evilly raised eyebrow. "Then you're done for." He turned back to the group of prefects and spat. "Any questions?"

The prefect's shook their frightened heads. Draco smiled at their terrified looks. "Well then, get on with it. Report back every thirty minutes. Off with you."

They all stood and left the compartment. Ron waved at Hermione with his chocolate covered hand. He hadn't really listened to any of the briefing as he has always successfully tuned out Hermione's speeches. Hermione conjured up a tattered book and reclined back in her chair.

Draco shook his head and laughed. "Fanbloodytastic!" He said as he sighed loudly. Hermione ignored his presence and appeared to be fascinated by her book. Draco wasn't used to being ignored by anyone so he decided to shoot bubbles from his wand at her. The bubbles began to pop into her hair and onto the pages of her book.

Hermione slowly lifted her wand and cast a soft blowing charm that sent the bubbles back towards him. Draco ended his charm and stroked his chin. He whispered to himself. "Accio book." The book flew out of Hermione's grasp and into Draco's hands. He began turning the pages and looking at Hermione's irritated expression with a menacing smile.

Hermione forced another grin and stood. She walked in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. "You know Malfoy, I was trying to ignore your existence. The least you could do is ignore mine."

Draco chuckled. "Ah, but what's the fun in that Granger?" He was briefly distracted by a large purple welt on her wrist. Her loud retort brought him back to the argument at hand.

"You were the one who pouted at the mention of us having to wait in here together! I was just trying to make it easier for the both of us! Now give me back my book this instant!" Hermione demanded.

Draco shook his head and waved his finger menacingly in the air. "I don't think so Granger. If I'm going to have to endure your presence, than I'm going to at least try and entertain myself. What is this rubbish anyways? Hogwarts, A History? I read this book in first year. It's a bit remedial don't you think?"

Hermione scoffed. "First of all it's not rubbish and it's not at all remedial. _I've_ read it at least one hundred times and if you think for even a minute that you're going to keep it then-" Just then a strong jolt from the train departing sent Hermione flying towards Draco. She fell on top of him and they both toppled over his chair. He hit the back of his head on a corner of the wall and was pinned in between Hermione, the wall, and the floor.

"Get off Granger!" Draco tried to yell but his voice was muffled underneath her locks of bushy hair. He spit out a large amount of her hair that had fallen into his mouth when he yelled.

"I'm trying! My feet are stuck under your chair!" Hermione gasped at their awkward position and hoped no one would discover them. Neither of them could move much as they were perfectly lodged in a corner.

Draco was shaking his head back and forth and getting more tangled in her hair. "I can't breathe under this mane of hair you've got!"

"I'm sorry but stop yelling! You're about to burst my ear drums!" Hermione strained her back as she lifted her head which slightly removed some of her hair from his face. "Is that better?"

Draco simply grunted and waited helplessly as her leaning her head back shifted her weight on top of him more cutting off additional air supply. "Ugh! I can't get my foot out! Can you reach down and wiggle it out?"

Draco gasped for air. "What? Reach what…your foot? Hang on….Is that it?"

"That's my knee Malfoy! That's my skirt! Those are my-you're going the wrong way!" Hermione said harshly as all the blood rushed to her face in embarrassment. She could have sworn she heard him giggle evilly beneath her hair. She couldn't help but notice how intriguing he smelled but then reminded herself to expect nothing less from a Malfoy. He was a rich and conceited pure blood. She was certain he put a lot of time into his appearance although she had always tried to ignore it over the years.

Draco reached down further. "Okay I've got your ankle now on the count of three push against me and I'll pull your foot out. One, two, three!" Draco pulled hard on her ankle causing Hermione to yelp in pain. Her foot was free but she was whimpering against his shoulder. He stroked her back uncomfortably and awkwardly. "Come on now Granger, pull yourself together! I might suffocate under here!"

Hermione sniffed and pushed her hands against his shoulders and used her free foot to stand but came toppling back down as the pain he caused on her ankle shot up her leg. She whimpered again as she tried to stand but was in a more tangled position than before. Draco grabbed her wrist to prevent her from trying it again. Hermione cried out at his hand on her wrist. "I'm just trying to stop you from trying something that's obviously not working Granger. I'm going to try and roll us over myself."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "What should I do?"

"Just stay that way. I think I can wiggle-ugh! This is ridiculous!" Draco was breathing heavily and blowing her hair out of his mouth.

Hermione rubbed something off the wall below his head. "Malfoy, you're bleeding."

"Of course I am! That's what makes this an even more perfect situation!" Hermione winced at his shouting causing him to lower his voice. He spoke more casually. "Okay let's try this again. Can you put pressure on your foot?" Draco blew another lock of her hair out of his face.

"I think so." Hermione whispered.

"One, two, three!" Hermione stood on her good foot as she pushed against his shoulders. Draco heaved himself up slightly causing them both to lose their balance and they fell backwards. Hermione now hit her head against a chair and grunted. "Ooofff!" Draco now lay triumphantly on top of her.

They locked eyes for half a second as he smiled but quickly shot up and removed a handkerchief from his robes pressing it against the back of his head. Hermione stood slowly and limped back to her chair rubbing her ankle.

She tried to shift it out of his sight while pulling down her sock to expose how very swollen and bruised it was. Draco noticed and spoke with a defensive tone. "No one bruises that fast! How could I possibly have caused that much damage just by yanking on your ankle? "Hermione quickly covered her ankle as she shrugged. Draco eyed her uncomfortably. "It must be the effects of being muggle-born? " She sniffed a few times and stared out the window as the minutes passed by.

Draco shrugged and began to straighten out his robes wiping off dust from the floor. Hermione shook her head and spoke angrily. "Be sure to get those washed Malfoy. You wouldn't want any mud on your precious clothes."

Draco gave an intrigued look. "Don't tell me you're going to take all the fun out of the name calling this year? It's not very amusing when you say it."

Hermione realized how smart she was and smiled with a satisfied expression. "Actually yes, the mud blood _will_ be taking the fun out of that…..My dirty blood is just dying to hear you poke fun at me all year."

Draco's cheeks turned pink. "I can think up something better….Don't worry."

"I never do Malfoy." With that, she retrieved her book and began reading again.

He sat back down after pacing for a while. "I can't believe I'm stuck in here with _you. _Dumbledore knows this is a bad idea. At least for you it is."

Hermione gave a suspicious look. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean? A bad idea for me?"

Draco smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Let's just say some of the corridors on the seventh floor are dark and far away from the rest of the castle. No one would even be able to hear your screaming. Even Pothead and Weasel. It's just a shame for you that we are to be paired up to patrol it. I intend to enjoy myself."

Hermione closed her book and shivered at his malicious grin. "The seventh floor is where it happened. They wouldn't dare leave it up to the Head Boy and Girl to patrol it….Have they?"

Draco laughed loudly. "I requested it actually. I knew we were bound to be paired up. They always pair up the Head Boy and Girl. But, I wrote Dumbledore requesting our patrol on the seventh floor. For the safety of the school of course." He finished unconvincingly.

"You requested it? Why?" Hermione shouted.

"Like I'm really going to tell you that one Granger….But don't worry, you'll see." Draco said and started sending bubbles at her again. One took the shape of a snake and slithered in front of her sticking its long tongue out wickedly.

Hermione realized how terrified she must look and shook away her thoughts. She popped the snake bubble with her wand and returned to her book. Draco continued to conjure more bubbles in different shapes that floated annoyingly over Hermione's head which she popped on occasion. They reached the school with not even one more word spoken to each other.

Ginny met Hermione in the Great Hall shortly after they arrived. She walked up to Hermione with an evil grin rubbing her hands together. Hermione sighed heavily and shrugged. "So you've come up with something have you? Oh out with it Ginny! I can't bare the suspense any longer."

"Yes I've come up with something and I think it tops anything either of us have dared each other to do." Ginny replied happily.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay then, tell me Ginny. What's my dare?"

Ginny and Hermione had started a game of daring shortly after sixth year and had continued it all summer. It had progressed from easy and silly dares to more complicated and serious ones. Ginny crossed her arms and leaned against the wall menacingly. "I dare you….to kiss Draco Malfoy."

Hermione squealed in fright. "Ginny! That's awful! How could you be so cruel? Malfoy of all people! I just can't! What would Viktor say?"

Ginny waved her comments off quickly. "Viktor is a pompous fool…And you know the rules. Once I dare you that's it, you have to do it Hermione."

Hermione bit her bottom lip in terror. "Why do you hate me Ginny?"

Ginny laughed loudly. "I don't hate you Hermione…I just hate losing! You know you can get out of it if you really want to…."

Hermione scoffed. "I-am-not-declaring-defeat!" Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head. "Just a kiss…It's just a kiss. If I'm lucky, he'll push me away the minute our lips touch. It will be over before I know it. He may not even let me near him and that won't be my fault. I will have still carried out the dare to the best of my ability. I can't control if he won't allow me to fulfill such an evil and horrendous dare that my best friend decided to curse me with."

"Oh enough stalling already! Just do it!" Ginny giggled and pointed behind Hermione. "I believe your ferret in shining armor is over there."

Hermione looked with a terrified expression behind her and caught sight of Draco who was laughing hysterically with his cronies about the frightened little first years who darted past them in terror screaming loudly. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned around and headed towards him.

Draco didn't even notice her advancing as he toppled over in laughter. But when he straightened up, he saw her standing right in front of him. He shook his head, chuckled, and coughed as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Ouch." He rubbed a cramp at his side and smiled at her curiously. He composed himself for only a moment before toppling over in laughter again. His cronies joined in as they heard the first years still screaming as they climbed the stairs above.

Draco coughed and laughed again as he placed his hands on his knees. He pointed his finger in the air and whispered. "Just a moment….Okay, I think I'm done…" He straightened up again stifling a smile. "What is it Granger?"

Hermione gave a dumbfounded look. "Uhhhh…I um."

Draco laughed as he spoke. "What is it? Do you need me to control some hysterical first years?" The laughter roared again as Hermione bit her bottom lip.

Draco stopped laughing and eyed her lip with a smirk. Hermione pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and swallowed hard as she fidgeted. "I uh need to do something Malfoy."

"Well go on then. You don't need to ask my permission even though you have the urge to." He straightened his collar proudly. "I know you acknowledge my power Granger. Whatever it is I'm sure I'll approve. You have my permission." He spoke arrogantly.

Hermione scoffed but then grinned. She suddenly realized that the kiss would do more damage to him than her. She stepped closely to him and smiled flirtatiously. He twitched in confusion and backed against the wall glancing at his cronies. Hermione bat her eyes and bit her bottom lip again. She whispered as she stared at his mouth. "Just remember you gave me your permission Malfoy."

"For wha-" Draco's question was muffled by Hermione's lips on his. His cronies gasped as Draco quickly grabbed her shoulders to push her off. But he didn't push her off. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and tasted her lips. Hermione pulled away slowly revealing her red face and smiled. "Don't take it personal Malfoy. It was just a dare. You should probably go sanitize your lips."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked away to a cheering Ginny. She grabbed Ginny's hand and led her up to her dormitory where she screamed her head off in embarrassment and faint disgust. Draco shook his head in shock and looked at Blaise. "What just happened?"

Blaise smiled and pat him on the back. "Granger just planted a big one on your lips chum! And from what I can tell a pretty good one at that. If only I could be the victim of such a vicious dare. Those bloody Gryffindors really know how to have a good time don't they?"

Draco wiped his lips furiously. "She doesn't know who she's messing with. She has no idea what I'm capable of."

Blaise laughed. "Why don't you go show her after your cheeks turn back to their original color? You want her to take you seriously mate."

Crabbe and Goyle stared at Draco completely perplexed as he walked away shaking his head with Blaise teasing at his side.

After the feast and another short meeting with the prefect's, Hermione and Draco headed for the seventh floor. Hermione chose not to discuss the comments he shared in the train compartment with anyone. She was certain he was simply trying to get under his skin for kicks and as usual she had bigger items in her life of more importance. She had kissed him in front of his cronies. She had embarrassed him. She had cheated on Viktor. She knew she was done for.

When they reached the seventh floor Draco stopped quickly. "I think I've had enough of your company for now Granger….Let's split up."

Hermione swallowed hard. "But Dumbledore wants everyone to stay with their partners. We only have one lantern. It's better for everyone if-"

"I'm not spending the entire night with you after that terrible experience on the train and in the Great Hall! What if I brush up against you causing you to bruise more? Can't have that on the conscience you know. I don't want you to get too attached to me anyway and I need my space…." He stepped closer and stared evilly into her eyes. "Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll come across me again before the nights over."

He walked away into the darkness leaving Hermione alone with the light of the lantern barely illuminating two feet in front of her. She could hear his footsteps getting further away until they were gone. The silence was earsplitting and her heart had unfortunately taken shelter in her throat pounding harshly. She started to walk in the direction Draco had and moved the lantern to the left and right uncovering paintings and suits of armor along the way.

She stopped at a fork and looked to her left and right which held two narrow corridors. She decided to go to her right after swallowing hard again. She held the lantern firmly in her trembling hand and started to pick up the pace as she had the terrible feeling that someone was following her. "M-M-Malfoy?"

She heard nothing but the feeling was stronger now. She also could smell a hint of his scent she had noticed earlier on the train. She stopped quickly and turned around immediately seeing Draco directly behind her with a smirk. Hermione dropped the lamp breaking it in surprise and screamed out.

"Lumos!" The tip of Draco's wand illuminated the same distance the lantern had. Hermione started backing up with a terrified expression after she too illuminated her wand. Draco followed her with his evil smirk. She refused to look behind her not wanting to give Draco an advantage. She continued to walk backwards with her wand pointing at his chest. "I told you no one would hear you scream Granger."

Hermione stopped walking backwards and tried to walk around him to his right. He blocked her quickly. "No, no, no little lion cub. You've already been that way remember?"

Hermione whimpered and tried to walk around him to his left but he blocked that way as well. "What do you want Malfoy?" She cried.

Draco shook his head with a smile. "Accio wand. Nox." Both wands went out leaving them in the pitch black again. He chuckled softly. "Now I have your wand Granger. What ever will you do?"

Hermione began to plead. "Why are you doing this?…….Malfoy? Malfoy? Malfoy Please?" Hermione didn't hear anything and had the distinct feeling that he had disappeared again as his scent was gone. She strummed up the courage to continue on in the darkness. She had her trembling hands out in front of her feeling her way along the walls. Her heart was pounding even harder as she turned every corner expecting to run into Draco or something worse. At least thirty minutes passed by when she reached the fork again, she tried to retrace her steps back to the stairs.

She was just about to turn a corner when she heard him growl loudly and shove her into an alcove. She screamed out again and backed against the wall. "Lumos." Draco held the light of his wand up so she could see his face an inch from hers. "Have a good round Granger?" Hermione couldn't speak as tears formed in her eyes. "Me too, me too. Quite entertaining if you ask me. Especially the part where you were screaming my name….I think I even heard you say please. Am I right? Are you going to answer me Granger?" Hermione was watching him carefully waiting for him to attack her. "Well I'm tired so I think I'll turn in….Oh, I think you dropped this back there. Same time tomorrow? Alright then Granger." He slid her wand into her pocket and stepped out of the alcove leaving Hermione confused and terrified in the darkness.

The next morning Hermione walked into the Great Hall extremely tired as she barely slept a wink. She had tossed and turned all night with visions of Draco popping up from the darkness and chasing her around the seventh floor. She felt someone softly stroke her arm. Ron whispered into her ear. "You look tired Mione. Do you want me to cover your round for you tonight?"

Hermione shook her head as she pulled her arm in to her chest while smiling sweetly at Ron's thoughtfulness. "No thanks Ron. It's my responsibility."

"No snogging in the Great Hall you two! We shouldn't have to be exposed to such a disgusting sight!" Draco shouted as he walked behind them with an irritated look.

Ron blushed but then took a deep breath as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's back causing her to fidget uncomfortably. "You're right Malfoy, Krum may find out and get jealous. We should wait until we get back to our room. I just can't seem to keep my hands off her."

Draco smirked. "I noticed….I guess I can't blame you though. It isn't every girl that would dare go near a filthy blood traitor. You've got to take what you can get."

Ron jumped up and was about to charge Draco but Hermione stepped in between them just in time. "You know to just ignore him Ron."

Draco mocked her voice. "Yes Weasley…Just ignore me…Even though Granger can't."

Hermione shot an awful glare at Draco and stood up straighter. "For your information Malfoy, ignoring you is probably the easiest thing in the world for me to do."

Draco smiled widely and spoke with an excited tone. "Really? I guess you've put me in my place then haven't you? If you'll excuse me." He sauntered out of the Great Hall as Hermione and Ron sat back down and finished their breakfast unaffected. Malfoy's taunts and Ron's temper were nothing new.

As Hermione headed for the Prefect's meeting room she became preoccupied with her blouse realizing that it was buttoned incorrectly. As she started fixing it she was overcome with embarrassment. She had gone the entire day with her shirt looking crooked and awkward. She cursed Harry and Ron silently for being such oblivious, useless boys.

As she stepped into the meeting room she saw Draco sitting there alone on a desk and twirling his wand between his fingers. "My goodness Granger! Awfully forward aren't we? Well, if that's what you want then-" He started to take of his robe as Hermione realized she was still fiddling with her buttons when she had walked in.

She shot her hand in front of her. "What do you think you are doing Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged as he tugged at his belt. "Just following the Head Girl's lead….You'd think Pothead or Weasel would have you well taken care of by now but I guess they're probably not good enough for you. What about Krum? He's not doing it for you either huh? Oh, were you not unbuttoning your shirt for me?"

Hermione shook her head appallingly as Draco let go of his belt and put on his robe again. "Oh, you must have been _fixing_ your shirt. I assume you dressed in a rush this morning. I can't believe it took you all day to notice."

Hermione blinked with a confused expression. "Where is everyone?"

"I sent them on their way. No need to wait for the tardy Head Girl again right? Really Granger, you and Weasley are going to have to postpone your snog sessions….Or at least shorten them….This is beginning to become a habit. I may have to send Krum an owl and inform him of it." Draco said with a sickened expression.

Hermione checked her watch but then shook her head. "I wasn't snogging Ron for the millionth time Malfoy." She checked her watch again. "I'm not even late."

Draco gave an innocent smile and covered his mouth. "Did I forget to tell you that I had asked everyone to come a little early? My mistake."

Hermione heard a click behind her and spun around to face the door. She walked up to it and tried to turn the knob. "Malfoy! Remove the charm this instant!"

Draco clicked his tongue. "You didn't say please. Say it like you did last night Granger." He said flirtatiously.

Hermione crossed her arms and turned around with a defiant look. "No! I'm not going to beg you! Now open it!"

Draco advanced towards her twirling his wand again. Hermione backed up into the door and yelped when her back made painful contact with the knob. Draco smiled. "Now see? If you would have just done what I asked, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Now I'll give you one more chance…." He was standing not an inch from her with a wicked smirk looking down on her fearful brown eyes. He whispered. "Say please Granger."

Hermione was rooted to the ground and could barely muster a whisper herself. "P-P-Please?"

Draco chuckled and continued his whisper. "That's a good little lion cub."

He leaned down so that their lips were an inch from each other. Hermione could feel his soft breath on her mouth as her stomach flipped. Their eyes were locked which made her feel somewhere between faint and flustered. Draco scooped his arm behind her and grasped the door knob. He turned it slowly and pulled it open causing it to press against her back and moving her closer to him. Draco smiled again and continued his gaze on her. "I'll see you on the seventh floor Granger."

Hermione didn't attempt to move not that she could. He had her pinned between the door and his body. He smiled more widely as he raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to stay here?"

Hermione shook her head and he stepped back beckoning her out of the room. Hermione hurried out and off to the seventh floor. She looked back several times seeing him walking casually behind her with a smirk.

Once she reached the top of the stairs she turned around and screamed as he was only one step behind her. He laughed as he placed his hand over his chest. "Jesus Granger! You're a jumpy little thing this year aren't you? Don't worry though, I'm sure your precious Weasley will save you if you're in trouble."

Hermione shouted and mustered up the courage to point her finger in his face. "For the last time Malfoy! I am not snogging Ron! We're just friends! Not that you would know the meaning of that you self centered spoiled bully!"

Draco seemed intrigued and satisfied at her shouting. "Friends huh? Is that why he always seems to find a way to be close to you or touch you. Is that why he looks at you like you're some kind of Goddess?"

Hermione stammered as she spoke. "Ron-doesn't look-at me like that! We just care for each other…Another thing you know nothing about."

Draco shrugged indifferently. "Maybe you're right Granger….But all the better for me eh? Who needs all that baggage that comes with emotion and friendship? It just gets in the way of things if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you come to think of it! And what do you mean gets in the way of things? Emotions and _love _are what make life worth living….Ugh, I can't believe I'm trying to have this conversation with you!" Hermione started pacing as Draco watched her with an amused expression.

He chuckled and put his hands up in defeat. "Alright Granger, calm down. Let's get this over with. Lumos." She followed his lead suspiciously while illuminating her wand. They walked side by side in the deafening silence. She was sure he would disappear behind a corner at any moment and seemed to hold her breath at every turn. Draco noticed and giggled softly to himself. He loved the power of fear.

He was getting rather bored and decided it had been too long since he felt her nervousness. He stopped quickly and forced a terrified look. "What was that?"

Hermione stopped as well and took a step closer to him making him press his lips together in success. "What was what? Did you hear something?"

"Obviously Granger! Now shhhh! There it is again. Don't you hear it?" Draco said trying to sound scared.

Hermione shook her head which proved difficult since her body was already trembling. Draco noticed and tried to hide the grin that was forming. "How can you not hear it? Here, get closer. It's coming from right here." He gestured to where they were standing. "It's like a thumping sound."

Hermione stepped even closer to him straining her ears but heard nothing but her own shallow breaths. "I don't hear anything Malfoy…But maybe we should head back. Just in case."

"There it is again…It's louder now." He looked down at her shivering body and trembling lips. "Oh, it's only you Granger. You're shaking like a leaf aren't you? When did you start becoming so afraid of things?"

Hermione looked appallingly at him. "I'm not afraid! Does it look like I'm afraid?"

Draco laughed. "I guess not. What a shame, what a shame."

Hermione scoffed. "What exactly is a shame?"

Draco shrugged and started walking away. "I thought you Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave."

"We are! I mean I am! I'm not afraid of _you_ Malfoy!" She called out to his wand light that was now far away.

She heard an evil laugh. "You're not afraid huh? Alright Granger….Have it your way then. Nox."

Where he was standing went completely dark leaving Hermione feeling cold and terrified. "Malfoy? This again? Fine! I'm not afraid!"

The fact that he didn't answer sent chills up her spine. The thought of him out there in the darkness capable of who knows what terrified her beyond belief. But then she thought for a moment. He had several chances to harm her and simply settled on frightening her. Was this a simple cat and mouse game leading up to something terrible? Was he enjoying this power of fear he had over her? She realized the best thing to do was leave without him. Let him search around for her alone in the dark while she was in the comfort of her own bed. She headed for the stairs slowly with her wand held tightly between her fingers.

She didn't know what had come over her after all these years. She had never once shown fear of Draco Malfoy. She had never shown him her weak side and in less than two days he had her trembling and shivering next to him. As she reached the stairs she made a decision. "Two can play at this game." She walked back to her dormitory determined to keep Draco's twisted game with her quiet. She needed to beat him without assistance from anyone.


	2. Weak Moments

Chapter Two

The next morning proved to be even harder for Hermione. Not only was she tired, she was overcome with thoughts of how to get back at Draco for toying with her so much. So what if she had kissed him? It's not like he hadn't spent the last six years tormenting and embarrassing her. He needed to learn how to deal with that sort of thing just as she had! She desperately wanted to prove that she wasn't afraid of him. She sat in the Great Hall and sipped her pumpkin juice slowly. She had been one of the first students in that morning and it was almost time for classes. She realized that she hadn't seen Draco yet. She wondered how long he had hid in the darkness before giving up and going to bed himself. She laughed to herself picturing him carefully roaming through the darkness waiting to scare her and not receiving that satisfaction.

She then thought of how terrified she had been alone in the dark and began to worry. Did he even make it back to his dormitory last night? Why didn't he show up for breakfast? There were reasons Dumbledore had instructed everyone to pair up….Safety was the top priority and Hermione had stubbornly left him alone on the exact floor that the poor girl was kidnapped from. A lump formed in her throat as she saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise leave the table with concerned expressions. They were rarely seen without Draco. The only thing she could think of was to go back to the seventh floor and search for him.

She grabbed her books and jogged out of the Great Hall. Once she exited she bumped into something hard that sent her to the floor along with her books. Papers were flying everywhere as she looked up to apologize. She suddenly jumped up and smiled. "Malfoy! Thank goodness you're alright! I had this terrible feeling that-"

"That you wouldn't be able to pretend to bump into me today? Jesus Granger, the least you could do is try and make it look like you're not in love with me….At least for Weasley's sake." Draco said arrogantly as he smirked.

Hermione scoffed and started picking up her books. "What I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me was that I had a terrible feeling that something happened to you last night. When I didn't see you at breakfast-"

"You noticed I wasn't at breakfast?" Draco smiled widely and looked her up and down. "What else have you noticed?"

Hermione gave a confused look and shook her head. "Nothing. I just felt-"

"Now here you go complicating things Granger….You can't feel anything for someone that is incapable of feelings….I thought we established that I'm a….Oh what was it now? Oh yes, a self centered spoiled bully. How could I forget when you put it so eloquently? And aren't you supposed to be ignoring me since it's the easiest thing in the world for you to do?" Draco finished and gestured for her to speak.

Hermione was speechless momentarily as she pondered his words. She sighed deeply. "You're right….Nevermind." Hermione walked away and shrugged off the encounter leaving Draco with a smug expression. She shook her head furiously as she chastised herself quietly. How could she possibly think he was in any danger? He probably had something to do with the abduction last year. She seriously doubted her last thought as she walked into Potions.

She sat down and reviewed the previous days notes. She smiled at Neville who took his seat next to her. Suddenly she noticed a bubble in the form of a snake slithering around her head. She flicked her wand popping it and heard Draco moan loudly in protest. Neville looked behind at him and then looked at Hermione. "Do you want me to say something?"

Hermione chuckled and placed her hand on his arm. "No thanks Neville. You're very sweet but I find it _much _easier to ignore people who are determined to play such childish games."

"Good luck with that Granger." Draco whispered behind her making Crabbe and Goyle snigger into their hands. Blaise shook his head with a smile. More bubbles flew her way taking shapes of books, quills, and a snitch. Hermione decided to send only one back to him in the shape of a seductive mouth. Draco nodded at his friends and spoke in a satisfied tone as it lingered around him flirtatiously. "I told you she wants more." Suddenly the mouth took a deep breath and blew an enormously wet raspberry in his face drenching him and his cronies. She heard them whisper the drying charm as Draco leaned forward. "Good one Granger….But I happen to think that it had a hidden meaning."

Hermione smiled to herself realizing that she had won that particular battle. As professor Snape began one of his rare lectures Hermione prayed he would ask them to begin a potion shortly. She was so exhausted she wasn't sure she could keep her eyes open if he kept up his usual monotone speak. She tried to distract herself with more exciting thoughts such as the Christmas Ball planning and the projects she had to complete for Ancient Runes.

She then began to think about different ways to get back at Draco during their rounds. She imagined herself ducking into the alcoves and shouting at him as he walked by…._How juvenile!_ She thought to herself. No, this had to be perfect. He had to feel as terrified as she had. She wanted to hear him call out her name pleadingly. She pictured herself sneaking up behind him from out of the darkness. She could hear his shallow breathing and see his wand trembling in his hand.

She whispered his name in his ear causing him to spin around in fright. She looked into his eyes that were filled with terror. "Shhhh….Don't be afraid of me Malfoy….Malfoy?" He wouldn't look directly into her eyes. His were filled with such panic it gave her an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Malfoy? Malfoy!"

Hermione was poked in her side by Neville. She raised her head off her arms that were laying on her desk and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her. Ron and Harry had angry looks while Neville looked confused. Snape looked intrigued along with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione turned around to look at Draco who was smiling widely. He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "I didn't know _how much_ you wanted me Granger….Dreaming about me again are you? I love it when you yell my name like that."

The Slytherins in class erupted in laughter as Hermione turned back around with a red face. She sunk down in her chair and tried to ignore the disapproving but concerned looks from Ron and Harry. She made a mental note to get more sleep and never allow herself to nod off in class again.

As she walked out of class Harry and Ron caught up with her. Ron's face was crimson and Harry's was very pale. Hermione scoffed at their angry expressions. "Don't you dare look at me like that! I fell asleep alright?"

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "What's going on Hermione? Did Malfoy do something to you?" The question made Ron rub his hand furiously through his hair and begin pacing. Hermione shook her head unconvincingly at Harry. "Tell me Hermione. You've never kept secrets from us before. What's going on?"

Ron threw his hands up in the air and screamed. "If he laid one hand on you I'll kill him!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's shoulders to stop his pacing and whispered. "Ron, he hasn't done anything to me. He's just being his normal arrogant self and I'm letting it get to me." Ron shook his head causing Hermione to grab a hold of his chin to make him face her. "You have nothing to worry about."

Ron nodded and they began to walk away when he and Harry suddenly tripped and crashed to the ground on top of each other. "Ugh! Get off me!" Ron yelled.

"I'm trying!" Harry yelled back. They untangled themselves as Hermione looked around to see what they may have tripped over. Something to her left caught her eye. She turned around and saw Draco ducking into an alcove with his arms crossed and a satisfied expression.

She shook her head at him and turned back to Harry and Ron who were picking up their books. "You two should be more careful. And let's be clear about something….You have nothing to worry about. I can handle Malfoy. He's the least of my problems." With that she walked towards the alcove Draco was hiding in and glared at him as she passed by. He chuckled to himself before casting the tripping jinx on Harry and Ron one final time before heading to his next class.

As she walked up the familiar flight of stairs she sighed deeply realizing that she had no clue how to get back at Malfoy. She shrugged it off remembering that after all, she was Head Girl and was expected to set an example even if the Head Boy was not concerned with doing the same. This thought eased her mind as she stepped onto the seventh floor. "I'll just ignore him." She said quietly as she leaned against the banister waiting for him. After fifteen minutes of waiting she rolled her eyes and headed down the dark corridor alone.

She figured that he was already there waiting to scare her or had decided not to come at all. Either scenario didn't bother her in the least. The less time she had to spend with him the better. As she walked alone she realized how much more terrified she felt this night compared to other nights. She wasn't afraid of him jumping out of the darkness, she was afraid of what or who else could be there waiting for her. She realized that knowing he was patrolling with her the previous nights was much more comforting than doing it alone. If something would have attacked her, he would have at least been able to alert someone. Goodness knows he wouldn't dare rescue her.

Just as she considered going back to the stairs to wait for him again a rattling sound to her left caught her ear. It was a quiet clattering that was coming from a door. She walked over to it and stepped closely realizing the rattling was simply the door shaking slightly. It almost seemed as if there may be a slight draft in the room due to an open window. Hermione wondered if she should open it and find out. Surely Dumbledore wouldn't want any unwanted creatures crawling or flying into that room. After a few seconds she nodded to herself and opened the door.

She stepped into the dark room that was partially illuminated by the moonlight shining through the _closed _window. Hermione shrugged at the closed window but then took a closer look at the section of the room that bared light. Someone was standing there but she couldn't quite make out who it was. The figure began to swiftly walk towards her angrily. Hermione gave out a yelp. "What a wonderful surprise. What's the matter?"

Draco approached the door where he had heard a man shouting from within. He had just left the Headmasters office with instructions to handle what was inside. He placed his hand on the knob and opened the door with his wand aloft. He saw a man screaming at a cowering and sobbing Hermione. He couldn't understand what the man was yelling or make out who he was.

Draco yelled and walked up to her shivering body. "What were you doing in here?" Draco spoke with a surprised tone.

Hermione choked back her tears as she looked behind her. She turned to him and wiped her eyes. "Malfoy…Nothing, we were just talking. Where did he go?" Hermione looked around the room nervously.

Draco kneeled beside her and tried to reason with her. "Listen Granger." Hermione began to shake as her tears flowed freely. She was trying to speak but she wasn't making any sense. Draco eyed her uncomfortably. "Granger, listen to me."

"I can't! He's so angry! I've got to find him before he-" She stood again and wiped her eyes as she trembled.

Draco grasped her shoulders, turned her to face him, and began to raise his voice. "Hey….Granger?" Hermione closed her eyes and cried out. Draco shook his head in disbelief. "GRANGER!"

Hermione sniffed and opened her tear filled eyes and whispered. "He's so angry." Her body started to go limp and head back towards the ground but Draco quickly tightened his grasp to break her fall.

Draco whispered as he gave a concerned look. "No one's really here Granger. Didn't you realize it was just a boggart. Didn't you hear me yell riddikulus?"

Hermione looked around the room confusedly. "What? Well no….I mean of course I knew…How much did you hear?" She asked with shame.

"Not much, I couldn't understand a word it said." Draco said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Hermione wiped her eyes and mumbled a 'thank goodness' to herself as Draco released the grasp he had on her trembling shoulders. As they both stood and walked out of the room Draco resumed his questioning. "What were you doing in there anyway?"

Hermione shrugged in embarrassment due to the fact that Draco Malfoy had once again witnessed her during a weak moment. "I heard a noise and I thought it best to investigate."

"Alone?" Draco said in a shocked tone. "Why are you so stubborn anyway?"

She regained some of he dignity and straightened her shoulders. "Well it's not as if I had anyone to go in for me! And you accused _me_ of tardiness?"

Draco smirked as they continued to walk together. "Yes well, I had some things to take care of. There's a reason why Dumbledore wanted everyone paired up Granger and-"

"Do you honestly consider yourself my partner? You're the reason I'm a nervous wreck you evil little prat!" Hermione turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

Draco was trying to hide his laughter. "Where are you going?" He walked towards her.

"Away from you-you hypocritical git!" Hermione yelled as she again changed her direction with him following closely behind.

Draco was only one step behind her as she walked down several different corridors. He whispered menacingly. "Granger….Granger….Are you honestly trying to get rid of me? Oh, you're trying to ignore me aren't you….Tsk, tsk….It will never work."

Hermione turned to face him with a look of fury. "Oh really? Honestly Malfoy! I can't imagine why you think you're so incredibly irresistible that a common mud blood like me couldn't ignore you! Don't you realize that us _muggle-borns _want nothing more than for you self centered pure bloods to disappear? Why must you taunt me so? If I'm such filth than why have dedicated most of our years here tormenting the only thing you despise? Why are you smiling you prat? What satisfaction do you get from terrifying me like this? Surely you have the tails of your precious pure-blooded girls to chase after!"

Draco smiled and whispered something under his breath which infuriated her even more. She attempted to scream at him again but was unable to move her tongue that was now glued to the top of her mouth. Hermione placed her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened on his large grin. Draco backed her into a wall and looked down upon her. "Now that I've got your attention and you're not mumbling about things you couldn't possibly understand I have something to say." Hermione had no choice but to stare at him with a dumbfounded expression.

Draco was smiling as he sensed how many words she was dying to scream at him. He cupped his hand over his ear. "Blimey, do you hear that? Silence. It's a beautiful and rare thing to hear when someone's in your presence…..Now where was I? Oh yes, I happen to know that I am too irresistible for you to ignore…Why else would you be dreaming of me in Potions? And who's the hypocrite when you yourself admitted that you'd like nothing more than purebloods like me to disappear? I taunt you because it's terribly amusing to see you become angered. And I have plenty of time to chase the tails of purebloods after our rounds each night so don't worry your pretty little head about me."

Hermione glared angrily at him but then gave a confused look at his last comment. _Pretty? _Draco suddenly realized what he had said and shook his head in frustration. "Oh come off it Granger! It's no secret that you're not as hideous as you once were. How do you think you landed Krum? Why do you think Weasley drools every time you're around? Speaking of that poor excuse for a wizard….Why didn't you tell them that I was the one that jinxed them today?" Draco stepped back and crossed his arms in satisfaction at Hermione's sad attempts at responding. "You have no idea how tempted I am to leave the Langlock charm on you for a few days….But, seeing how you'll probably tattle like most Gryffindors…Finite Incantatum."

Hermione felt her tongue release from the roof of her mouth and she charged at Draco sticking her wand into his chest backing him into the opposite wall. "You-evil-cowardly-little-snake! How dare you!"

Draco erupted in laughter. "Ouch! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" He tried to push away her wand which she dug further into his ribs.

Hermione grasped her wand firmly as a distraction but then backhanded him with her free hand. Draco touched his temple in shock and grinned evilly as he inspected the blood on his fingers. "Now, now Granger…Let's not get violent." Hermione suddenly realized that he had been allowing her to keep him against the wall as he suddenly flung her back to her original position with little effort. Her heart was pounding as they both panted heavily. She was certain he was going to strangle her where they stood. "An eye for an eye I always say." Hermione shut her eyes tightly as he raised his hand in the air. He began to laugh and released his grasp whispering evilly. "I know a better form of revenge. I'd be very careful if I were you Granger." He backed away into the darkness with a smirk leaving Hermione breathing heavily and wishing she hadn't struck him.

The next morning passed by with little incident. Draco hadn't yet attempted his revenge which surprised Hermione. He only stared and smirked as she passed him in the corridors. What concerned her was the fact that he didn't seem upset in the least. Her aggressive behavior seemed to please him in some way. Hermione was also becoming very suspicious at how often Ron had been mysteriously jinxed any time he was close to Hermione in the Great Hall. Draco often shrugged innocently when she would glance his way. Ron was certain Dean or Seamus were plotting against him to take his position on the Quidditch team.

As she sat down in Potions, Ron came up from behind her and rubbed her back. "I'm going to the library after class Mione. You want to come along-ouch!" Ron rubbed the back of his head and picked up a small rock from the ground. Who threw this?" He looked around the class as everyone shrugged and laughed. "You want a shot at Keeper? Talk to Harry! We'll have a go and the best one will win!" He yelled in Dean and Seamus's direction causing them to look bewildered at Ron's recent anger towards them.

He sat down as Hermione quickly turned around to face Draco who was turning red from his silent giggles. She leaned in and whispered. "Stop bothering Ron. He hasn't done anything to you."

Draco leaned in and whispered back. "How do you know it's something he's done? Maybe it's something he's doing."

Hermione shook her head not understanding his meaning. "Look Malfoy. Your problem is with me. Not him."

"Who says I have a problem Granger? And who says I haven't already dealt with it?" Draco whispered back evilly.

"Well no one but….Why? What did you do?" Hermione asked nervously.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I just thought I'd catch up on my correspondence with Krum. I thought he may want to know how chummy you and Weasley have been."

Hermione gasped. "You wouldn't….Please Malfoy…You don't understand. Ron and I are just friends and if Viktor thought that I was-"

"You seem to be awfully afraid of Krum thinking you're up to no good. Terrified of losing him are you?" Draco asked menacingly.

Hermione nodded with a forced smile. "Yes…I'm terribly afraid of losing him so if you wouldn't mind finding some other means of getting back at me I would greatly appreciate it. I just don't want you to take you're revenge out on Ron either. But I'm fully prepared to handle anything else you've got up your sleeve." Hermione said and turned her head quickly to ensure no one was listening.

Draco leaned in closer to her. "Really? So I have _your _permission to take revenge on only you. And you're certain you're prepared to handle it?"

Hermione smirked mockingly at him. "You don't scare me Malfoy….Bring it on."

Draco smiled with satisfaction. "I knew that stubbornly brave girl was in there somewhere. You almost took all the fun of coming to this school. Keep your guard up Granger. You have no idea what I'm capable of." He leaned back happily as Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face the board. She sighed in relief but then realized that now she had done it. She had given the most evil student in the school who would be alone with her in far off corridors permission to take revenge on her. She began to question her own sanity as Snape began the lesson.


	3. Charmed Confusion

Chapter Three

Charmed Confusion

As Hermione passed by the Great Hall that night she noticed Draco leaning against the wall talking to an overly flirtatious third year girl. Hemione shook her head disgustedly and headed for the stairs. Draco called out to her. "Wait Granger! Don't be jealous! She means nothing to me!" Hermione stopped quickly and turned around seeing the young girl stomp off in a huff as Draco laughed.

He jogged up to her and pulled out his wand causing Hermione to gasp and step back. He chuckled softly. "Relax Granger. Orchideous." He conjured a small bouquet of tulips from his wand and tried to hand them to her. "These are for you….Go on, take them."

Hermione stared with a thunderstruck expression and then eyed the flowers suspiciously as if they would explode at any moment. Draco scoffed, grabbed her hand forcing her to grasp them. "Don't worry, they won't poison you or cause anything terrible to appear on your body….They're _just _flowers."

"Why in the name of Merlin are you giving me flowers Malfoy? What sick and twisted purpose do they serve? I can't accept them!" Hermione said smelling them absentmindedly as they walked up the stairs together.

Draco shrugged and gave a hurtful look. "I thought it would be a nice peace offering. We could start to put our years of fighting behind us."

Hermione stopped between the fifth and sixth floor. "Am I hallucinating or did Draco Malfoy just give a mud blood flowers, say the words nice and peace in the same sentence, and try to put our years of fighting behind us all in five minutes?…..I think I need to sit down."

"I thought we were passed all that juvenile name calling." He whispered. She shook her head and laughed as she continued up the stairs with Draco walking silently beside her. Once they reached the seventh floor she looked at him curiously and he returned her gaze. She gestured for him to speak but he only shrugged. She suspiciously smelt the flowers again and headed down the corridors. Hermione couldn't possibly fathom what Draco had up his sleeve. _What on earth could he accomplish by giving me harmless flowers? A peace offering? And I'm going to marry Voldermort! What is he up to?_ She thought to herself as they walked on in silence.

The silence began to annoy her so she was determined to move the revenge along by angering him. "She's a bit young don't you think?"

Draco smiled. "Who?" He said unconvincingly.

"You know exactly who! That poor unsuspecting third year. She's a Ravenclaw isn't she? That's not very Slytherin-like if you ask me. What would your dear followers have to say about that?" She glanced over at him and was shocked at his laughter.

"Don't feel too sorry for the girl. It's no secret to anyone in this school how I treat the opposite sex. If she's too naïve or stubborn to heed the warnings of others than so be it. She'll figure it out sooner or later." Draco said confidently.

Hermione stopped him. "Figure what out exactly? Are you actually admitting to how terrible you've treated the girls you've been with?"

"Of course I admit it! I'm not a fraud! Thankfully, being upfront about it sure hasn't put a damper on my activities if you know what I mean. I happen to know they enjoy themselves." Hermione made a vomiting gesture that Draco shrugged off while leaning against a wall. "It's not like I've received any complaints. Some girls just seem to like being treated like dirt. They just keep coming back for more."

Hermione shook her head furiously. "You don't actually believe that Malfoy!…..Do you? Don't you see what's really been going on? These girls are trying to be _the one_."

Draco gave a baffled look. "What exactly do you mean? They can't possibly think they're the only one." He switched to a smug expression and spat his words happily. "It's not a secret that I've cheated on every girl I've ever been with. Not that you could really call it cheating...Seeing how they all know about it, compare stories, and compete for my attention."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Ugh! You're so in love with yourself it's amazing you even leave your dormitory! Listen Malfoy, they don't think they're the only one. They think they are _the one. _They think they will be the one girl who changes you into a sweet, loving, and faithful romantic. They think by _giving_ themselves to you that you will somehow fall madly in love with them and abandon your heartless, egotistical, and cruel lifestyle. They actually picture themselves running off into the sunset with you holding hands….It's sad really."

"They're all mad then….And I don't think I've ever held a girl's hand….Interesting." Draco said as he stroked his chin.

"Well that's something we actually agree on. Any girl would be mad to let you treat her that way with the hope that she can change you. It's just not possible." Hermione said as she peered around a corner before continuing on.

"What's so impossible about it Granger?" Draco asked curiously.

"People don't change Malfoy….At least that's what I think. And if by some strange occurrence they do appear to have changed, it's only for their own gain. People don't change for others sake. They do it for themselves on rare occasions. But deep down I think we all remain the same." Hermione seemed satisfied with her statement and nodded her head happily.

"You seem pretty confident about that Granger." Draco said as he yawned.

"I am as a mater of fact. I just wish those poor girls could see it." Hermione yawned as well.

"The only poor thing in this school is Weasley." Draco said through gritted teeth.

Hermione sighed. "I knew you couldn't go more than ten minutes without insulting him. At least you're back to your normal self. You were beginning to confuse me. So let's get on with it then. What evil plot of revenge do you have planned for me Malfoy?"

Draco stopped and smiled. "Who says I'm planning anything? Maybe I've forgotten about it already."

Hermione sneered at him. She couldn't bare the anticipation any longer. She needed the fiasco to be over and done with. The suspense was killing her. "Forgotten it? I don't buy that for a moment and you well know it. How could you possibly forget it when you still have the cut on your temple?" Hermione lightly brushed her hand over his scratch for emphasis.

Draco's face reddened as he grasped her hand removing it from his temple. "Drop it Granger."

Hermione wiggled her hand free and laughed. "Drop what Malfoy? The fact that you were hit by a mud blood and have done nothing about it?"

Draco walked towards her and whispered. "I'm warning you Granger…..Drop it before _you_ regret it."

Hermione laughed louder and then yelled down the echoing corridor. "Oh dear, someone help me! He's going to make me regret it!" She lowered her tone and scowled at him. "I've been up against worse things than you Malfoy. You don't honestly believe I'm really terrified!"

Draco backed her against the wall and continued his whispering. "You damn well know you're terrified."

Hermione pushed her free hand against his chest as she breathed in his scent. "I was being facetious Malfoy. You disappoint me."

"WHAT?" He yelled as he swat away her hand and pushed his body against hers. "You're egging me on Granger! I'll give you one last chance to walk out of here untouched."

Hermione's breathing became shallow as her eyes widened on his. She knew that even if he let her walk away this night he would still get revenge on her somehow and that thought is what terrified her more. She needed it all to end now. She had to force him to even the score. She closed her eyes and decided to coerce him to carry out the vengeance at that very moment. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw a satisfied smile come across his face which infuriated her. "You've become pathetically soft Malfoy."

All of the sudden she saw both his hands raise quickly towards her head. Instead of placing them around her neck she felt his fingers dig harshly into her hair as he jerked her head to his causing a small whimper to escape her lips. He whispered with a smile. "I warned you Granger." He leaned in slowly pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her softly as he placed one hand on the small of her back pulling her closer. Hermione was on fire from head to toe in utter confusion and unexpected delight. She dropped the flowers absentmindedly as his lips made her feel as if she was melting into the strong hold he had on her.

Hermione lost herself in his delicate but passionate kisses. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He moaned happily as he began to kiss her neck immediately causing her to shudder. She began to run her fingers through his silky hair and then came to her senses. She was willingly kissing Draco Malfoy. And she was truly enjoying it!

She cupped his head in her hands and brought his eyes level with hers. "Please stop."

Draco kissed her one last time and then pulled back running his fingers through his hair. He looked her up and down with a pleased expression and beckoned her past him. She began to fidget nervously as they walked side by side silently. Her face grew pale as she tugged at her turning stomach. Draco smirked as they turned a corner. "You seem extremely nervous about something Granger….Care to share?"

Hermione looked at him as if he were insane. "Back there….Why did you-what just happened-why would you-have you forgotten who I-"

Draco shrugged indifferently. "You're babbling Granger. I think you should turn in. I'll finish the round. Go get some sleep…We wouldn't want you dreaming about me in Potions again now would we?"

Hermione was staring over his shoulder replaying what had just happened. "No we wouldn't want that-uh goodnight….Yes, goodnight." She hurried down the stairs leaving him alone and completely satisfied with himself.

She ran up to her private dormitory and slammed the door shut. "Oh my god! I just! I just kissed Draco Malfoy! Again! I didn't even try and stop him! What have I done?" She flung herself on her bed and forced herself to replay the entire night over and over analyzing what had taken place. She finally nodded off at 4:00am but was awaken by her alarm at 6:00am. She lazily headed into the shower in a daze convinced that the previous night had not happened and was just a terrible nightmare. She couldn't help but notice her stomach flip when she remembered how he kissed her.

_Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy was actually a great kisser? _Hermione walked down to the Great Hall still in a deep fog of what had actually happened. Just before she entered she felt someone scoop their arms around her waist. She bolted around and to her relief, it was only Ron. "Goodness am I glad it's you."

Ron tilted his head curiously. "Who else would it have been?"

"Oh, no one. You look like you have something on your mind. What is it?" Hermione said as he placed an arm around her shoulder and led her into the Great Hall.

"Actually, I need to ask you for a favor." They sat down and Ron whispered while they ate. "I've been hearing things….And I know you'll tell me the truth. You'll set me straight won't you Mione?"

Her heart began to pound hoping he hadn't heard about the previous night or the first day of school. "What sort of gossip have you been believing Ron? I'm sure it's only rubbish. Actually it's so completely far fetched it's sickening."

Ron lowered his head and set his fork on the corner of his plate. "Oh….Well I guess it was stupid of me to even think that she might….I knew you'd be able to tell me the truth."

Hermione grasped his chin and pulled him to face her. "Hang on….You said she…Who is she?"

"Lavender. I heard she was talking about me again but I wasn't sure if it was another one of Dean or Seamus's jokes. I knew deep down that it wasn't true. I guess I just miss her." Ron looked over at Lavender who was laughing and talking happily with her friends.

Hermione sighed and looked adoringly at Ron. "Of course she was talking about you Ron." He looked back at Hermione and smiled as she continued and people began to pass by. "You're adorably sweet. You're extremely brave and thoughtful. You're smile makes any girl melt."

Ron began to blush as he kissed Hermione's cheek and left to talk to Lavender. Hermione sighed happily and turned to leave as well when she realized Draco was directly behind her. She quickly sat back down and leaned her head against her hands feeling panic overcome her. She was certain he was still standing there as she could smell his wonderful scent. Blood began to rush to her head.

"You never struck me as a two-timer Granger….Actually you did strike me but not in that way. Too bad, too bad." Draco said menacingly.

Hermione didn't answer hoping he would simply go away but to her dismay, he straddled the bench as he sat next to her. "Granger…Granger….You and Weasley sure seemed chummy this morning."

She whispered without looking at him. "I already told you about Ron and I. We're just friends….Not that it's any of your business."

"Not any of my business? I would think after last night I should have some say so in whom you get friendly with." Draco said in shock as he placed his hand on his chest dramatically.

"After last-you can't possibly think that _whatever_ happened last night meant anything….It was a mistake. A pure and simple mistake we most definitely should forget. I don't even know what came over either of us." She sighed deeply and made eye contact. "We should just keep quiet about it and put it all behind us."

Draco raised his voice playfully. "But I don't want to put it all behind us Granger! I don't want to forget about it!"

"Shhhh." She whispered and ducked down as he laughed. "Don't you realize what you've done and who you've done it with? If Viktor found out…I don't even want to think about it. I can't believe what you've done."

"What I've done? I don't recall you asking me to stop for several minutes. Besides, you happen to be the one who kissed me first. And what do you mean _who _I've done it with?" He said trying to hide his smile. Just then several owls flooded the ceiling and hovered above their heads. A school owl dropped a letter bearing a large red K on the envelope in Hermione's hands. Hermione turned pale and grasped the letter nervously. "Malfoy….Please tell me you haven't spoken a word of this to anyone."

Draco noticed her eyes filling with tears. "Why are you so worried? Oh, come off it Granger. I didn't tell anyone so you can just relax and keep your precious Krum….Aren't you going to open that?" He gestured at the letter that Hermione was still grasping tightly.

"Ummm. Maybe later. I'm sure he just misses me-Hey! Give it back Malfoy!" Hermione yelled as Draco swiped the letter from her hands and ripped it open.

He held it up reading it as she tugged furiously at his arms. "My, my. He does seem quite fond of you…Look at that, he misses you so much that he's coming to visit you in Hogsmeade tomorrow. What a thoughtful bloke he is! I can't wait to chat him up a bit."

"Give it back you pompous jerk! It's none of your business!" Hermione elbowed his stomach causing him to drop the letter and laugh.

"But I thought you loved me Granger!" He joked and threw his hands in the air.

Hermione noticed several Slytherin girls looking there way with furious scowls. "Malfoy, your fan club is staring….Is that what this is about? You're trying to get me killed at the hands of a bunch of angry and jealous Slytherin girls?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Clever Granger, very clever. But, you're incorrect. I can control them if the need arises."

"Yes but will you?" She retorted quickly.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me then won't you? Besides, they seem to be the only ones that care that were even speaking right now. It looks like times have changed and everyone is wrapped up in their own lives….Except for those girls of course seeing how _I am_ their life, but I can handle them. By the way, these are for you?" He conjured another small bouquet of tulips placing them on the table in front of her.

She picked them up and forced a frown. "Malfoy, I can't accept these."

"You can and you will." He smiled as he stood.

"She can't and she won't." Ron said behind him.

"Give them back Hermione." Harry said next to him.

Draco smirked at them. "What do you care what she does? She can think for herself you know. I doubt either of you would be passing potions without her brains."

Ron clenched his fists. "Don't you dare speak as if you know anything about her you arrogant-"

"Ron! Harry! Stop it!" Hermione stood with her hands between the three of them looking back and forth. "I was just going to return them. Thank you Malfoy….But I just can't accept them."

Ron and Harry exchanged triumphant looks as Hermione handed the flowers back to Draco who was still smiling. "It's alright Granger. I know you'll accept them sooner or later."

He sauntered out of the Great Hall and was closely followed by the same girls who were glaring at Hermione earlier. Ron crossed his arms furiously. "Care to explain why the Prince of Slytherin is offering you flowers?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it Ron. He's obviously planning to embarrass me in front of the entire school….Or he's not planning anything at all and just tormenting me. And you know what? I don't even care! Malfoy doesn't scare me. I told you both I can handle him."

Harry spoke with a concerned tone. "Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy. I don't think either of us needs to remind you how dangerous he is."

"Harry, it doesn't matter anymore. His Father's dead and his Mum ran off with one of the other Death Eaters. He's not as dangerous as he used to be. He's all alone and just trying to get through his seventh year like we are." Hermione said and then sat pondering her last words. _He's all alone and I just refused to accept his flowers in front of his two worst enemies. But does he even care to call them enemies anymore?_

Lavender called to Ron but he waived her off and sat next to Hermione in deep thought. Lavender scowled and started buttering her bread furiously as she stared at him. "Listen Hermione. Don't you find it a bit odd that Draco Malfoy has a sudden interest in you of all people?"

Hermione nodded in agreement which satisfied both Harry and Ron. Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, we're not telling you how to live your life. Just keep your guard up like in the past. Don't go trusting people who haven't given you any reason to trust them alright?"

Hermione smiled as she grasped Harry's hand. "I'll keep my guard up…Ron, you better go talk to Lavender before you blow it again. She looks really upset."

Ron agreed and headed towards where Lavender was pouting. Harry noticed Ginny walk in and bid Hemione goodbye leaving her alone and confused.

She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to meet Professor McGonagall immediately following breakfast about the Christmas Ball. She quickly left and ran to her classroom. They were in there for at least an hour before Hermione asked if they could finish the meeting at a later date. She had already missed half of Potions and wanted to at least be able to try and catch up in the last half.

She hurried down to the dungeons and darted through the door into the classroom that was completely silent. She noticed they had all been reading quietly but were now staring at her.

Snape glared and beckoned her in. "Let's all thank Miss Granger for gracing us with her presence today."

"Thank you Miss Granger!" Draco said in a satisfied tone. "Oh, excuse me Professor. I didn't pick up on you sarcasm." Draco smiled flirtatiously at Hermione who blushed and took her seat. Snape look bewildered at Draco's playful comment but then instructed the class to continue reading. Hermione opened her book but looked around trying to see what page everyone was on. "Page 143 Granger." He whispered from behind her.

She smiled and shifted in her seat as she turned to page 143 which discussed the affects of love potions. As she read she noticed bubbles in the shapes of tulips circling her desk. Suddenly it came to her. _Someone has poisoned him with a love potion! _She turned around as soon as Snape walked into his office and looked at Draco who was resting his cheek on his hand and conjuring more bubbles with the other. Hermione whispered. "Malfoy, I think I know what's going on….Before you, well last night before _it _happened…" Blaise Zabini raised an eyebrow and pat Draco on the back with envy. Hermione shook her head. "What I mean is-did anyone possibly slip something into your drink?"

"What are you talking about? Why?" Draco whispered back curiously.

Hermione bit her bottom lip in embarrassment causing him to smile. "I think you may have been slipped a love potion just before our round….That would explain everything."

Draco shook his head sadly. "Is that what you think Granger? Someone would have to be poisoned in order to kiss you? What have Pothead and Weasel been telling you about yourself? Krum's sure helping boost yourself self-esteem isn't he? Please don't tell me you actually listened to _me_ all these years."

Hermione gave a confused look. "I don't think you understand. You would have never done something like that in your right mind."

"Who says I wouldn't? You don't know anything about me being in my right mind now do you Granger?" Draco asked directly.

Hermione shrugged and bit her bottom lip again. "Well you're right about that."

Draco smiled and leaned forward. "Do that again."

"What? Tell you you're right? Not a chance. Goodness knows how I let that slip out."

"No, do that thing with your lip again." Draco demanded.

Hermione blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned around and continued reading and popping the bubbles occasionally until class ended.

As she left class Ron scooped his arm around her waist. Hermione quickly removed it. "Ron, you are going to ruin things with Lavender again. You should be walking with her right now."

Ron looked confused. "How would I ruin things? She knows you and I are best friends and that you're dating Krum."

Hermione shook her head. "Oh Ronald, when will you ever learn? Of course she knows all that but it won't make her any less jealous of me getting all your free time. Go be charming for _her_. I already know how wonderful you are."

Ron blushed but then headed for Lavender. Harry and Hermione laughed as they saw him trip along the way. Hermione immediately noticed Draco chuckle to himself as he returned his wand inside his robes. Harry became aware of her gaze and cleared his throat. "Fancy something near the alcove Hermione?"

Hermione started choking on her own saliva and stopped walking. "Excuse me?"

Harry nudged her playfully. "Why are you staring at him like that Mione? Don't tell me he's gotten into your head already. What about Krum?"

"Harry, Viktor and I are fine and Draco's completely harmless." Hermione said with a hint of desperation in her voice.

Harry's smile faded quickly. "You think Draco Malfoy is harmless? Did he jinx you or something?" Harry placed both his hands on her temples and looked closely into her eyes. "Maybe he slipped you a love potion….Can't be the Imperious Curse, you're acting normal otherwise…."

Hermione placed her hands over his. "Harry….There's nothing wrong with me. You have nothing to worry about. If anyone's been cursed, jinxed, or poisoned it's him not me."

"Why do you say-Ouch!" Harry rubbed the back of his head and turned around. "Someone threw something or…..what were we talking about? Oh, why do you say that?"

Hermione giggled under her hand as she knew Draco must have been to blame but couldn't see him anymore. "Draco's been paying me quite a bit of attention and well I happen to that think someone slipped _him _a love potion. Probably one of his Slytherin groupies not realizing he would see me instead of them that night."

"What night? Why, what happened when he saw you?" Harry said as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh nothing happened." She forced an unconvincing smile. "He's just been quite charming lately and I'm determined to find the reasoning behind it. Trust me Harry, I know he's up to something….I'm just not sure if _he_ even knows what it is."

"And so enters the love potion theory….Hermione, why don't you simply stay away from him? Then you don't have to investigate anything. Then Ron and I can get on with other things." Harry said as they entered the common room.

"You and Ron should be getting on with other things regardless of what I'm up to. When schools over you and he will be living your lives the way you want and so will I. I honestly think you two would be suspicious of anyone that showed the least bit of interest in me…."

Harry blushed. "Well of course we would. You're our Mione….You're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister and I won't allow you to be mistreated or harmed."

Hermione hugged him as she fought back tears. There were so many things she should have said at this moment. As usual, she kept things to herself. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I know Harry….Just don't lay the brother protective force field on so thick. Sometimes I feel as if I'm suffocating between the two of you. Let me make my own decisions even if it results in a mistake. I'll be a stronger person in the end if you allow me to learn from my mistakes."

Harry kissed her cheek. "Alright, alright. I doubt that speech will work with Ron so good luck with him. Hopefully he'll be so wrapped up in Lavender the rest of the year he'll lay off too….But I doubt it."

"Me too." Hermione went up to her dormitory for a quick nap before her next class.


	4. Revelations

Chapter Four

Revelations

During break Hermione decided to take a walk around the grounds analyzing everything in silence. She had gone to the library earlier and unfortunately confirmed that even the strongest of love potions need to be retaken repeatedly to prolong the effects. She couldn't understand why he was acting so strangely towards her. She remembered what he had said about her not knowing what he was capable of and to keep her guard up. As a matter of fact, Harry and Ron had reminded her to do the same thing. She decided that if his plan was to cause her to fall hard for him and then destroy her emotionally in the end, she would do everything in her power to prevent it. _How hard could it be? It's only Draco Malfoy!_

She knew it was impossible to cut off all contact with him since they had their rounds to patrol every night, their prefect meetings, and classes. She wondered what would be more effective: treating him terribly or treating him like he was treating her. She remembered how her last insult caused him to kiss her and he seemed pleased when she struck him. Any meanness on her part seemed to increase his 'liking' of her so she realized it wasn't the best option. If she decided to lay the affection on thick, it may disgust him enough to cause him to give up but then upset Viktor if he found out. Either option could result in disaster so she decided to just go with her instincts at each individual moment. Hermione sighed at the wasted time she had just spent without coming to any truly effective conclusions.

She sat down near the beech tree and stared at the Forbidden Forest with a scowl. She crossed her arms as a chill in the air overcame her. "You look cold Granger." A deep voice said from behind and covered her with a thick green cloak. Hermione turned around and noticed a tall dark figure behind her.

"Blaise? What are you doing out here?" Hermione said as he sat next to her.

"Just getting away from the dungeons for a while. I think I've done enough studying to last me a life time." He said as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"I know what you mean." Hermione said as she smiled. "So what on earth is going on around here? Not only do I have Draco Malfoy acting overly sweet to me, now I have Blaise Zabini sitting next to me talking politely."

Blaise shrugged and laughed. "Malfoy has been chasing your tail around a lot lately hasn't he? He's actually been talking about you quite a bit too. Driving Pansy and his other little fans crazy. They all think you've slipped him a love potion or something."

"Urgh! Why would I go and do something as stupid as that after our history of hating each other? Surely they don't believe that….Do they? Do you?" Hermione asked as she pulled his cloak tighter around her body as the wind picked up.

Blaise shook his head. "Naw, it doesn't sound like something you'd do seeing how you're with Krum and all. I just think Draco's finally grown up…..Or lost his mind. Which ever you prefer."

Hermione gave a serious look. "I don't prefer either if you want to know the truth. Actually, I do hope he has grown up. He deserves to have a normal life now and find out what it truly means to care for another person. I doubt his parents ever taught him anything about love or loss." Blaise raised his eyebrow with a smile. Hemione giggled and shook her head. "But I do hope he learns to care for someone who he was meant to be with. I think it's safe to say that I'm not that person. Too much history, too much hatred. Whatever's going on in his head right now will certainly wear off soon…..Don't you think Blaise?"

Blaise shrugged as he stood. "How would I know? It's not as if Draco is the most open bloke when it comes to _that_ kind of stuff. At any rate, he is Draco Malfoy which means everyone should have their guard up when dealing with him. It's just a little known fact that everyone should heed. Even I keep one eye on him at all times. But I will say that you've somehow got his number…..If it's an act, he's doing a damn good job at it. I'm going inside."

Hermione grasped his extended hand and stood next to him. "Me too. It's getting a bit chilly." They walked back to the castle and talked about potions and transfiguration homework. As they reached the stone steps Hermione noticed Blaise stiffen and stop walking. "What's wrong?"

She looked up and saw Draco standing in the middle of the steps with a curious scowl. "You seem to be making new friends left and right Granger."

Hermione swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Yes I have. I never knew Blaise was such a studious person. Thank you for lending me your cloak Blaise. You're quite a gentleman."

She handed him back his cloak as he nodded confidently then turned his eyes to Draco who was walking down the steps. "What's on your mind Malfoy?"

Draco smiled. "I was just wondering what's going to happen to our poor Slytherin girls once all their men have turned soft."

Blaise laughed loudly. "Do you really care?"

Draco swatted the air. "Not really no. But I sure can't wait to hear the rumors spread once they hear about your brief encounter just now. At least the attention will shift to you instead of me. Unfortunately for you Granger, you'll still be in the spotlight for stealing another Slytherin's heart."

Hermione dropped her head and blushed. Blaise laughed again and placed a hand on Hermione's arm. "Nothing against you Granger…You're _gorgeous_ but if I'm going to go after a Gryffindor, it's going to be that Weasley girl. I have a thing for red heads."

Hermione laughed as he successfully broke the tension. Draco reached the bottom of the stairs and grinned. "So does she."

Hermione glared at him. "How many more times do I have to tell you Malfoy? We're just friends. Besides, Ron is back together with Lavender. That should be enough proof for you so you can stop tormenting me."

"I'll never stop. It's what I do best. But I guess I can stop jinxing him if he's not after you anymore." Draco said casually.

"Thank you…And what about Harry?" Hermione said in a commanding voice.

"Not a chance. I enjoy that way too much. There's a little bit of history there if you recall. Besides, I'm not the only that's been jinxing him lately." Draco shifted his eyes at a fidgeting Blaise.

Blaise sighed with shame as Hermione scowled at him. "Well he's always all over her and it's just not right. I happen to think she's getting tired of him."

Hermione shook her head furiously. "Ginny will never tire of Harry. They were meant for each other….They're in love Blaise."

Blaise nodded. "I know, I know. Can't blame a bloke for trying though can you? There's plenty of redheads at this school. I'll just have to move on." Blaise hurried up the stairs leaving Hermione kicking the dirt with an awkward feeling.

Draco tugged at her sleeve. "Weren't you going inside?"

Hermione nodded and started up the stairs. She realized he wasn't following her and turned around finding him staring up at her with a satisfied expression. "What is it Malfoy?"

He chuckled and caught up with her. "Just enjoying the scenery. And the fact that you wondered why I didn't follow you."

She scoffed. "I wasn't. I just…Oh sod off!" She laughed as they walked through the oak doors together. They immediately heard people giggling to their right. They eventually realized it was Ron and Lavender snogging in the corner. Hermione smiled proudly at Draco. "I told you."

"So you did. It's time for dinner. Should we interrupt them?" Draco asked evilly.

"Goodness no! Let's just pretend we never saw them."

"Easy! I've already wiped the awful thought of Weasley getting it on with anyone from my mind." Draco said as they walked their separate ways.

The next morning Hermione nervously walked towards Hogsmeade alone. Harry and Ron had stayed back with their girlfriends but promised to meet up with her later. She hadn't seen Krum in a week now and the memory of their last _encounter _made her feel uneasy. As she entered Hogsmeade she immediately noticed his deep red robes standing near a lamp post. She forced a huge smile and ran up to him. He embraced her happily. "Viktor! I've missed you so much! It's been such a long week."

Viktor kissed her and held out her arms to inspect her. "You look too skeeny Hermioninny. You must eat vith me at vonce."

Hermione sighed. "Of course Viktor. I know just the place."

Hermione led him to the Three Broomsticks where he ordered nothing shy of a feast. Hermione was past the sensation of stuffed but Viktor demanded she continue eating. "You need to stay healthy Hermioninny. Voman in my country need to be how you say?….Plump before they bear children. Keep eating!"

Hermione choked on a carrot and began beating her chest. "Children? I mean…" She smiled sweetly. "Oh Viktor, you're always thinking of me aren't you? How soon were you thinking-"

"Right away! You do not need to feenish school. Voman don't need it in my country." Viktor said as he dug into a rib.

Hermione couldn't hide her shocked expression but whispered calmly. "Viktor darling, don't you think it's better if we wait until I've finished? I could-"

Viktor slammed his hand loudly on the table causing Hermione to drop her head down low. The restaurant was too loud and packed for too many people to notice his shouting. "Ve vill start immediately! Do you need persvuasion Hermioninny?"

Hermione shook her head with tears falling silently. Viktor looked around the restaurant and slowly wiped his mouth with a napkin. He noticed Draco sitting with his friends at a table far away with a curious expression. Viktor exchanged nods with them and stood. He grabbed Hermione's hand harshly and led her outside. They walked behind the restaurant and out of sight.

Draco sat back in his chair with a frown wondering what they had been fighting about. He had never noticed Hermione to appear so falsely happy. He also noticed how much she seemed to cower at Krum's words. Her mannerisms and expressions were familiar to him but he couldn't figure out why. He wondered if maybe she had told Krum about their kiss but then realized Krum wouldn't have nodded in such a friendly way to him if that was the case.

After about an hour, Draco left the Three Broomsticks alone and headed back to the castle. He noticed Hermione walking alone up ahead and jogged to catch up. "Have a good date with your boyfriend Granger?" He teased as he pat her on her shoulder.

Hermione whimpered and pulled away. She wiped away a few tears, smiled and spoke hoarsely. "Yes I did as a matter of fact. Viktor's just wonderful."

Draco looked at her closely with a baffled expression. Her eyes were swollen and she seemed to have a red marks on her neck. Draco had a flashback to his childhood and remembered seeing the same type of marks on his own Mother. Hermione's fake expression also reminded him of how his Mother would unsuccessfully try to pull that off. "Who's been cutting off your air supply Granger?" He demanded.

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. "What on earth are you talking about?" She said as she hurried towards the castle.

Draco jumped in front of her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't play dumb with me Granger! Someone's been choking you! Don't deny it!"

Hermione shook her head with a strained smile. "Oh, are you talking about these silly little marks?" She pointed to her neck.

"Those would be the ones Granger." Draco said stiffly.

Hermione closed her eyes and chuckled slowly. "It was funny really….Viktor and I went for a stroll and I uh slipped in the mud. He's always saying how clumsy I can be at times. I would have fallen but he caught me uh quite awkwardly but at least I didn't fall. He's really a gentleman you know. Always looking out for me….He's always there." Hermione watched Draco nervously as he pressed his lips together considering her words.

He stepped closely to her while nodding his head animatedly. "Okay…Okay. I think I see where this is going….And you're ankle? Your wrist? How about that shoulder? Do you have explanations for all those as well?"

Hermione spat back quickly. "Of course I do! That is to say, uh I twisted my ankle the day before school started when I tripped on the stairs at Viktor's mansion….And my wrist…I must have strained it when I fell-I mean tripped down the stairs…._On_ the stairs."

Draco shook his head and raised his eyebrows. "Not buying it Granger. Try again….Wait let me try and sum it all up for you if I may. After you didn't do whatever it is he wanted, Krum _jerked_ you by your wrist and _pushed _you down the stairs at his mansion causing both your wrist and ankle injury. Am I doing well so far?" He noticed Hermione trying to unsuccessfully form words with her shocked face. "I thought so. I'd venture to guess that he drug you out of the Three Broomsticks, pushed you up against a wall and choked you….Hence the sore shoulder and bruising neck. Did I leave anything out Granger?"

Hermione began to shake her head slowly with a dazed look. She smiled fakely and spoke in higher pitch than normal. "Where do you come up with such imaginative stories Malfoy? I'm sorry to say that you've got it all wrong."

Draco stepped close enough to kiss her but only whispered. "Do I Granger? Do I have it all wrong?"

Hermione tried to look away but he grasped her chin with his hand to sustain eye contact. She whispered back. "Viktor loves me."

"Well he's got a lousy way of showing it." Draco said with a hint of anger.

Hermione smacked his hand away and yelled. "What would you know about it Malfoy? You have no right to pry into my life like this! It's none of your business!"

Draco smiled in triumph. "What's none of my business exactly? The fact that Krum's turned you into his personal punching bag?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione turned around and faced the fence they were standing near with her arms crossed.

Draco became infuriated and shouted behind her. "What angers you more Granger? That I'm right? Or is the fact that out of all the people at this school _I'm _the one who caught on in one week's time? How long has it been like this anyway?" Hermione shook her head refusing to answer him. "Is he still in Hogsmeade? I'll ask him myself then."

Draco stomped back towards Hogsmeade but Hermione ran after him and placed her hands on his chest. "You mustn't." She pleaded.

Draco walked around her. "Why not? If I'm wrong then what's the big deal?"

Hermione stopped him again and looked desperately into his eyes. "Please Malfoy. You'll only make it worse. He's simply terrifying." Draco scoffed but Hermione continued to try and restrain him. "It isn't your place and you very well know it!"

"Well I'd leave it up to Potter and Weasley but it doesn't seem as if they've noticed that their best friend takes a good beating from her boyfriend on occasion."

Hermione gave a fierce look and removed her hands from him. "Don't go shooting blame at Ron and Harry about this. It's not their fault they haven't noticed. I happen to do a pretty good job at hiding it from them. They've both got other things going on in their lives. Besides, I wouldn't want them going against Viktor. He can be frightening when he wants to be."

Draco shot a look of disbelief. "Don't take this as a compliment towards them but I think you underestimate the both of them. Especially when _you're_ in harms way. You trust them enough to take on Voldermort but not your silly little boyfriend? They'd kill him. You saw how crazy it made them to see me give you flowers. Imagine if they were told that your boyfriend chokes you for kicks."

"You wouldn't tell them! Please tell me you won't say anything Malfoy! I can handle Viktor! I just made a mistake today is all. I know better than to argue with him it's just-"

"Are you listening to yourself? What's happened to you Granger? The little bit I did know about you over these years wasn't that you weren't some sort of door mat with low self esteem. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I'm _that _girl Malfoy! I'm the girl who thinks she's _the_ one. I'm that stupid girl who thinks she can run off happily into the sunset with him! At least I thought I could in the beginning! I thought I could change how aggressive he would become. I thought if I approached him more delicately that he wouldn't need to hurt me. I've spent my entire life learning things backwards and forwards! Surely I could learn how to bring out his softer side and put his jealousy and aggression to rest. But I can't! I've tried and I can't! It gets worse every time!" Hermione rubbed her neck absentmindedly and tried to sound cheerful. "He's usually more careful about the bruises. You usually can't see them. I think he's starting to lose control of his temper a bit."

"Starting to lose control? He's beating you Granger! Why are you still bloody with him?" Draco screamed as he began to pace.

Hermione cried out. "I don't have a choice! He says he'll kill me _and_ my parents if I leave him! He's not even going to let me stay at Hogwarts any longer. I have to leave and finally give him what he's been after."

"I can't believe out of all the girls in this school, _you're_ the one who turns out to be the one taking abuse. And what else could he be after? Hasn't he taken enough from you?" Draco leaned against the fence and propped his head back.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'd rather not say. It's sort of private."

Draco looked up and sneered. "What's more private than what we've just been screaming about? Oh….You mean, you haven't…."

Hermione shook her head as she blushed. Draco stepped closely to her. "After all he's put you through, how on earth have you prevented that?"

Hermione looked away. "I can't let him take that from me too. I just can't. I think that's another reason why he's so angry all the time. Whenever were alone together and I remind him that I want to wait until we're married….That's when he gets quite unpleasant. But I know I'll think of something. I always do. That is _not_ how I want to remember my first time…"

Draco lifted her head with his hand. "Then don't let him do it. I still see that cleverly stubborn girl in their somewhere. _She _won't let him take it." He kissed Hermione's tear strewn cheek and gestured for her to walk.

The walked slowly towards the castle but then Hermione stopped him again. "How did-how did you know?"

Draco shook his head. "My Mother. You looked and acted just like her back there. I've seen it a hundred times and heard all the excuses. I can smell it from a mile away. I didn't do anything to help her other than tell her to leave him…I knew deep down she never would. But once he died what does she go and do? She finds herself another death eater that just loves throwing his women around like little rag dolls. I just don't understand it. Orchideous."

He handed her a bouquet of tulips which she happily accepted. "Thank you."

He spoke arrogantly. "I told you that you'd eventually accept them. I know everything!"

Hermione laughed and hit him playfully. She sniffed and then spoke seriously. "You won't say anything will you Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head angrily. "I can't promise anything! You're right though, it's not my place _but if I see or hear anything I don't like_….There will be hell to pay. I won't stand aside and just let it happen again. But I will give you time to handle it yourself."

Hermione smiled down at the bouquet. "And the revenge?"

Draco stopped quickly. "How could I possibly carry out anything knowing you've already been through much worse? There's no fun in being out done. I'll just have to forget about it….For now." He smiled evilly at her.

"You're really very sweet Malfoy." Hermione said without looking at him. "Goodness knows I never thought I'd ever say those words in this lifetime."

"And you better not let anyone hear you repeat them. I have my reputation to protect after all." They laughed together and parted ways at the oak doors.

As they walked up to the seventh floor later that night, Draco was obviously uncomfortable. "What is it?" Hermione asked as they walked together.

"Nothing, I've just had a few hours to take it all in and I've realized something. You need to end it with him immediately." Draco said sternly.

"What? I can't! I've already told you what he'll do to my parents." Hermione said furiously.

Draco shook his head with a smug look. "You don't actually believe that do you Granger? He'd get caught and he knows it. It's just a threat. All men like him do it just to scare girls like you. It obviously works. Trust me, once you tell Potter and Weasley he'll be taken care of. You'll have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not ready."

"What exactly are you waiting for? You want him to actually break something before you take it seriously? You're not going to be able to hold out on him forever you know. He'll take _it_ when he wants. He's just biding his time."

"What makes you think you know so much?" She shouted angrily.

Draco stopped and pointed at himself. "How do you think I came to be? Trust me he'll take it when he wants."

Hermione walked away swiftly and yelled back at him. "I don't need you or anyone else! I can take care of myself!"

Draco kicked over a rubbish bin. "FINE!"

Hermione left the seventh floor without him. She went up to her dormitory and decided to write to Viktor.

_Darling Viktor,_

_I wanted to apologize for my inexcusable behavior in Hogsmeade today. Sometimes I forget my place. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I would like to see you again tomorrow. I'm ready to discuss our future._

_Love always, _

_Hermione_

Not twenty minutes passed when she received her reply.

_Hermione,_

_I knew you would see things my way. Of course I will meet you tomorrow at 10:00am near the lamp post._

_Devoted always,_

_Viktor_

Hermione crumpled up the letter and layed out a turtle neck for the next day. She inspected her injuries and hoped that the purple marks on her neck wouldn't turn black and blue like her wrist and ankle had. She felt terrible for shouting at Draco but knew that she had to get out of this on her own. It wasn't necessary for anyone else to be put in harms way. As she fell asleep she dreamed of Draco kissing her softly in a field of tulips.


	5. Special Terms

Chapter Five

Special Terms

It was nearing lunch time and the students were bustling down the corridors. None of them notice the badly beaten, trembling Head Girl hiding in the alcove as they passed by. Hermione had managed to clean up the blood she was able to see with a simple charm but desperately needed to get in front of a mirror. As the students seem to filter out Hermione took a deep breath and darted towards the closest bathroom she knew of.

Her robes were torn and her left eye and bottom lip was extremely swollen. She had to make a decision. Hospital Wing or 'wing' it on her own. Surely Madam Pomfrey would suspect something as this was becoming a habit so she decided to wash her face and come up with the best story she could think of. "Peeves….Perfect."

She smiled as she repaired her robes. She walked out of the bathroom and into the Great Hall. No one seemed to notice until she sat down.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! What happened to you?" Ron said as he broke from Lavender's grasp and ran over to her.

Harry and Ginny darted over as well with looks of concern. Hermione laughed. "It looks like Peeves got the best of me. I was walking down the corridor and slipped on an overturned ink bottle…I don't have proof it was him but who else would do such a thing? Well as you can see, my face got the worst of it."

Ginny tugged on her arm and whispered. "Come on, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"No! I mean no thanks Ginny. It's just terribly embarrassing. I feel fine really. I'm sure the swelling will go down by tomorrow. What's for lunch? I'm starving." Hermione dug into her food as her friends eyed her with unease. After they all went back to their own lunches, Hermione sighed in relief but caught Draco staring at her.

She wasn't sure if she had ever seen him so heated. She could tell by the shaking of his head that he had heard her little story and was enraged by it. She suddenly lost her appetite and left the Great Hall. She ran outside as she was suddenly overcome with emotions. She hadn't cried after Viktor left her lying outside of Hogsmeade that morning. Nor did she cry on her walk back and creeping into the alcove. She hadn't made time for that until now.

She found a bench and dropped down harshly on it. She cried out feeling helplessness and being alone. A chill in the air started to creep through her robes but she tried her best to ignore it. The coldness made her swollen eye and lip sting and eventually go numb. She suddenly felt the warmth of someone's arms slithering around her torso. She knew it was him by his scent. She sighed in relief and grasped his forearms tightly. He rested his forehead on the back of her head as he sat behind her.

Hermione didn't know how long he sat there in the cold holding her. Bringing her the warmth that she swore to herself she would never feel again.

As the sun started to set and turn the sky and mountains orange Hermione squeezed his arms and turned to face him. "Thank you."

He nodded but couldn't speak. Hermione looked down in shame. "I thought if I tried to reason with him he would see that he was rushing things. I told him how much I love Hogwarts and I'm just not ready to leave and be his 'wife'. He told me that he will be getting a room in Hogsmeade in a few weeks so that we can start our family. But I can't let him have that kind of control over me Malfoy! I wanted my first time to be special! I wanted it to be on my terms with someone wonderful. Someone who cared for me."

Draco pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Granger, if you break it off with him then you will have all that and more. But if you stay with him, _he will _be your first."

Hermione stood crossly and began to pace. "He can't! I won't let him. I can put the abuse behind me but my first time will be remembered forever…At least I wanted it to be. There's got to be someway to prevent it." She slumped down next to him in defeat.

"Yeah, go shag someone else first!" Draco joked.

Hermione shot up again happily. "That's it! That's exactly what I'll do!"

"What? It was a joke Granger!" Draco said in shock.

"No! Don't you see how perfect it is? If I make love for the first time to someone I choose, someone I know won't hurt me…..Someone who cares for me will make sure it's wonderful. Then it won't matter what happens after that will it?" Hermione grinned widely as she twirled her hands in thought.

"Who are you and what have you done with Granger? I can't believe how different you are! You aren't honestly considering this? I thought you wanted your first time to be special?"

"I do and it will be. And of course I've changed. Look what I've been through these past few years. I'm determined to hold on to whatever happiness I have left even if it means going against things I used to believe in."

Draco ran his hands over his face. "Fine. You're completely mad you know that? The easier thing would be just to break up with him. Then you can shag this 'chosen one' as often as you like with no risks involved."

Hermione gestured towards her face. "Does it really look that easy to you? I do plan to break it off but not until everyone I love is safe. I can't protect anyone here. After school is out I will move my family away and he'll never be able to find us. I worked it all out last night."

Draco shook his head and grasped her hand gently. "Well at least Potter or Weasley will get what they've wanted after all these years." He stood and stretched.

Hermione tilted her head as she stared at him. "What do you mean get what they wanted?"

"Well I assume you'll be asking one of them to do the deed. They are your best friends aren't they? Isn't that what best friends do for each other?"

Hermione burst into laughter. "NO! Well not exactly." She frowned as she crossed her arms. "I can't ask Harry. I would never do that to Ginny. And Ron just got back together with Lavender and they seem so happy. I don't want to ruin it….Wow, I guess this will be a lot tougher than I thought. Who do you think I should-"

"And that's why I don't have best friends! You're on your own with this one Granger. I've already given my advice and it doesn't pertain to this crazy idea in the least."

Hermione sighed with an embarrassed tone. "You must think I'm a terrible person for considering this."

"Terrible no. Misguided yes. But I can't judge you, look at my past. If this is what you feel you have to do then do it. But just be careful about it Granger. Choose someone you can trust. We should get back inside."

Hermione nodded with a thoughtful expression. "We should….WE SHOULD! You and I-"

Draco threw his hands up and backed away. "Now would be a very good time for you to have that guard up Granger. You don't want me to be your first! I'm terribly cruel and heartless remember? I'd be no better than Krum. Have you forgotten how dreadful I've been to you all these years? No one has gotten it worse from me than you! I'm actually trying to turn things around for myself and it wouldn't be a very good start to shag the girl I formerly knew as Mudblood." Hermione toppled over in laughter. "What's so funny Granger?"

She wiped a happy tear out of her eye and smiled flirtatiously. "What if I let you pull my hair and call me Mudblood? Then will you do it?"

Draco backed away further and shook his head. "NO!"

"Relax Malfoy! I was only joking. It was a silly idea. Forget I even mentioned it. But will you help me choose someone?"

"Not a chance!"

"What about Seamus?"

"Too short!"

"Dean?"

"Too skinny!"

"Justin?"

"Too weird!"

"Zacharias?"

"Too whiney!"

"Crabbe?"

"Too fat!"

"Goyle?"

"Too stupid!"

"Snape?"

"Too greasy!"

"Trelawney?"

"Too blind! Wait, did we just move on to faculty members? Isn't Trelawney a woman?" Draco said in confusion.

Hermine laughed. "Of course! I just wanted to see how long you _wouldn't _help me choose.

"Did you really consider Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco said with a sickened expression.

"No of course not. I didn't think you were actually paying attention….What about Blaise?"

Draco's face became reddened as he clenched his fists but then he sighed. "If that's who you were considering…But don't expect me to go and ask him for you Granger! It's your shag not mine!"

"I don't know though. He's a Slytherin after all and I just never imagined myself with one. Especially my first time." Hermione bit her lip in concentration.

Draco shivered as he watched intently at her nibbling her lip. "As I recall, you've already kissed one and you seemed to come out okay in the end. Had you forgotten already?"

Hermione blushed. "How could I forget it? It was the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced. I dreamed of it last night."

"You did not." Draco said hoping she'd prove him wrong.

"I promise I did. We were lying in a field of tulips and you were kissing me as gently as you did that night. I ran my fingers through your hair as you kissed my neck. Your touch was warm but still caused my entire body to shiver. It felt like you kissed me all night. I haven't slept that good in a while."

Draco's jaw dropped but when Hermione looked into his eyes he shook his head quickly and cleared his throat. "I uh-Weren't we going inside? Happy hunting Granger. Be sure to _not_ let me know how it turns out."

Hermione laughed as they walked inside. She now had a plan which gave her hope that she was still running her own life and things would turn out okay in the end.

The next day in Potions Hermione arrived early finding Blaise sitting alone and reading at his desk. Hermione plopped down next to him with a smile. "How are you?"

Blaise nodded without removing his eyes from the book. "Fine Granger, and you?"

"I'm good but I need to ask you for a favor." Hermione said as he closed the book.

"Sure Granger, what is it?" Blaise said casually.

Hermione blushed. "Well it's going to sound crazy but I just need you to pretend to be interested in me….Flirting with me would be very helpful."

Blaise gave a confused look. "What for? Or should I say for whom?"

Hermione giggled. "I just want to see how Malfoy reacts to it….I know I'm not your type but it should only be for a little while. Would you do that for me Blaise?"

Blaise smiled widely. "I only said that I have a thing for redheads. Didn't I tell you I thought you were gorgeous? I'll do it….This should be fun."

Hermione turned around with a grin as the other students piled in. Draco winked at Hermione before he sat down. After Snape asked them all to begin reading and he walked into his office, Hermione turned around and smiled widely at Blaise.

He raised an eyebrow and whispered. "Something on your mind Granger?"

Hermione bat her eyes bashfully. "Actually yes." Draco tried to lean in inconspicuously but Hermione noticed immediately. "I know you have a thing for redheads Blaise but I was just wondering if…..Well, do you think I'm pretty?"

Blaise smiled. "You know I think you're gorgeous Granger. I'm not that wrapped up in redheads to notice. Why?"

Hermione shook her head shyly. "I just wanted to know. Maybe we could study together sometime?"

Blaise nodded. "I'd like to do a lot more than studying with you…If that's not to forward of course." Draco broke out into a coughing fit causing his face to turn red.

Hermione tried to stifle a laugh. "Not to forward at all Blaise. You read my mind actually."

Blaise hit Draco on his back. "You all right there mate?"

Draco cleared his throat and scowled at Blaise. "I'm fine. Tell me Blaise, how's Susan doing?"

Blaise's jaw dropped. "Eh fine. Why do you ask?"

Draco shrugged indifferently. "Oh I thought maybe you and she had a fight or something."

"Why would you think that?" Blaise said angrily.

"Well seeing how you and Granger are getting on I just figured you weren't with Susan any longer." Draco said happily.

Hermione sneered at him as Blaise shook his head. "Just following in your footsteps mate. Why tie yourself down with only one girl? Isn't that what you always say?"

Draco gave him a dangerous look. "Pity if she found out that you think that way."

Blaise smiled daringly. "If you find it necessary to tell her then be my guest. Seeing how you've already been through all the Slytherin girls and more than half of the Ravenclaws…It would seem fitting for you to start on the Hufflepuffs wouldn't it? As long as you leave the gorgeous Gryffindors to me…I've heard they're incredible in the sack."

Just as Draco was rising from his seat with a look of fury, Snape walked out and gestured for him to sit. Hermione's cheeks were red and her heart began to pound. She hadn't intended to start a fight between them. Just a bit of jealousy. After the bell rang Hermione heard Draco whisper something in Blaise's ear and they both stomped out of the classroom. Hermione hurried out after them and found them shouting in the hall at each other. She ducked behind a suit of armor and watched them argue.

Blaise had an intrigued smile as Draco paced in anger. All the other students had hurried off to their next class ignoring the row. Blaise stepped forward. "Out with it Malfoy. What's the problem?"

"You know damn well what the problem is! Didn't I make it clear last night to stay away from her no matter what she says to you?" Draco's knuckles were turning white.

Blaise leaned against the wall. "You didn't say why though. You've never cared what happens to any girl here. Why is she so different?"

"It's none of your business Zabini! She's not thinking clearly and you need to ignore what ever she says."

"Actually Malfoy, it's none of your business who I talk to…But! Since we've always been friends….I'll try and ignore her even though it will be hard." Blaise said with a hint of malice in his voice.

"What's so hard about it? It's Granger were talking about!" Draco said furiously.

"If it's so easy then you try it….Go on, I'd like to see you go an entire day without bringing her up even once. Or better yet, try and stop staring at her all the time."

Draco stepped closer and yelled. "I don't stare at her!"

Blaise chuckled and spoke calmly. "Sure you don't mate. Sure you don't." He pat Draco on the shoulder and they both walked away together.

Hermione shook her head in confusion and realized that this was her personal mission and trying to tease Draco Malfoy wasn't part of her agenda.


	6. Eternal Knowledge

Chapter Six

Eternal Knowledge

Later that week Hermione had resorted to making lists of whom she was considering being her first. Draco had brought a stack of parchment to one of their rounds to help. "I have tons of this Granger and I was going to throw it out. I know you'll put it to good use." She had jotted down pro's and con's of each possible suiter on the parchment in hopes to identify the right one. She was having a terrible time as most of the boys at the school weren't intriguing to her in any way. She was sitting outside the Quidditch Pitch before the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match that afternoon. Harry, Ginny, and Ron had just entered the changing rooms and Hermione didn't yet feel like climbing the stands as the match wasn't scheduled to start for thirty minutes.

Just as she crumpled up her list of top qualities of Fred and George she heard a deep comforting voice behind her. "Come to get my Autograph Granger?"

She turned around and smiled. "Yes as a matter of fact." She playfully smoothed out the parchment and turned it over but not before Draco raised his eyebrow and laughed at the names on it. Draco blocked her view as he scribbled something on the parchment. He folded it up and handed it to her shyly. Hermione blushed. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He whispered as she placed it in her jeans pocket. They smiled and stared for a few moments. Hermione enjoyed the sight of him in his Quidditch uniform as Draco admired her sparkling eyes. He finally cleared his throat and shifted his broom nervously from one hand to the other. "So how are you and Zabini getting on?"

"Not at all actually." Hermione spoke casually.

Draco attempted to sound shocked. "Why ever not? Surely he's interested in you!"

"Well I guess I just don't consider him worthy of my first time….Believe it or not, I've been rather picky."

"You Granger? Picky?"

Hermione laughed and then carefully examined the earth below in embarrassment. "Well when I first came up with the idea, I figured I'd make a quick decision and be done with it by now. But now I can't seem to decide who is the perfect person. Oh it's all just so important! I just can't decide!"

"Vot do you need to decide?" Viktor said from a distance.

Hermione's eyes widened as her face turned pale. Draco looked behind her and saw Viktor walking swiftly towards them. Hermione forced a smile and turned around. "Viktor darling! How wonderful!" She ran to him and allowed him to embrace her. He eyed Draco suspiciously and then released Hermione.

"I said, vot do you need to decide Hermioninny? Vy are you here….Vith him?" Draco began to open his mouth to respond but stopped noticing the fear in her eyes.

Hermione spoke in a much higher tone than usual as Viktor led her back to Draco. "Oh Viktor, well you see….I was asking Malfoy what I should give you for your birthday…"

"Vy ask him? You are not friends." Viktor spat.

"Uh…Well you're right about that darling…" Hermione said nervously with a smile.

Draco shook his head angrily. "But she knows we used to be Krum….Or have you forgotten?"

"I haf not forgotten….You know she is vith me?" Viktor said with a slightly more friendly tone.

"Of course I know she's with you! She never stops talking about you!" Draco spat. Viktor smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She smiled back falsely causing Draco's anger to increase. "You've definitely left your mark on her…That's for sure."

Viktor frowned and released Hermione who practically fainted at Draco's comment. "Vot that mean?"

Hermione grasped Viktor's hand quickly and laughed loudly.. "It means that I'm head over heels for you darling. Malfoy, you've been very helpful….Now I'm _begging _you….Don't let Viktor know about our conversation. I want it to be a surprise."

Draco nodded furiously and walked off. Viktor kissed Hermione once more completely oblivious to the many hidden messages in the conversation. He guided her up the stands where they sat and talked waiting for the match to begin.

As the players took the pitch, Hermione's stomach flipped when she caught sight of Draco's green and silver robes flapping behind him in the wind. Viktor was being aggressively interviewed by the Creevey brothers so Hermione felt safe enough to keep her eyes on him. He flew close to where she was sitting and looked rapidly around for the snitch. She admired his soft hair flowing freely in the breeze and bit her lip absentmindedly. He quickly turned his head and noticed her smiling at him. He winked flirtatiously which immediately made her blush. He decided to float in that exact spot for a bit waiting to catch a glimpse of the snitch.

Just then, Neville had scooted next to Hermione and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's terribly cold out isn't it? I'm going back to the common room for my cloak. Can I get you yours?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head as Neville stood and used her shoulder as a way of pushing himself onto the next row of seats. Hermione smiled to herself thinking about how sweet Neville always was to her. Just then she felt someone staring at her. She turned her head to find a fuming Viktor. "Who vas that?"

She smiled. "Neville…He's in my house. We've been friends since first year." She realized that Viktor was infuriated so she tried desperately to convince him that Neville was just her friend. "Oh Viktor, you mustn't think anything bad of Neville. He's harmless. He's just always been that nice to me. If Ginny had been here, he would have asked to get her cloak too."

"Vy he not know that if you are cold then I vill get your cloak?" Viktor violently grabbed Hermione's arm and squeezed hard causing silent tears to seep from her eyes. She looked around nervously to ensure no one in the stands was watching. Everyone around her was intensely watching the game or cheering loudly. The pain in her arm and the fact that so many people were around made her nasceaus.

She became paler than before as she tried to wipe away her tears with her unrestrained arm. She spoke hoarsely. "Viktor, he probably didn't see you. Neville would never do anything to interfere with our relationship. He knows and respects that we are together…I promise."

Just then Viktor squeezed harder causing her to sob silently into her hand. He suddenly jerked her arm out of his grasp and whispered. "He vill not touch you anymore. I vill see to it."

Draco had seen enough. He grabbed a bat out of his fellow beaters hand and hit a bludger right into Viktor's direction. He smiled to himself as Viktor grasped his broken and bleeding nose. No one in the stands noticed where the bludger had come from. The only person who actually saw Draco send the bludger Viktor's way was his team mate who shrugged happily and flew away. Hermione tried to help Viktor but he smacked her hand away and darted down the stands towards the hospital wing without her.

Hermione met eyes with Draco who gave her a concerned look gesturing to her arm. She shook her head as more tears began to fall. She lowered her head in shame after she mouthed. "Thank you."

Draco sighed and flew away looking for the snitch. Hermione stood and headed for the hospital wing. She knew Viktor would expect her to be there even though he wouldn't accept her help in front of everyone. Just before she reached the steps she heard an uproar of cheering as someone had just caught the snitch.

As she sat and watched Madam Pomfrey bandage Viktor's nose, she tried to think up someway to keep Neville out of harm's way. Just then the doors to the wing flew open revealing a very dirty and sweaty Draco and Blaise still in their Quidditch uniforms. Blaise pushed Draco forward as Draco protested cradling his arm carefully. Blaise sighed and shouted. "He rammed his arm into one of the stands Madam Pomfrey. He says it's fine but I say it's broken. We can't win the next game with a one armed seeker."

"I see…Take a seat Mr. Malfoy! I will be with you in a moment. Alright Mr. Krum, you're as good as new." Madam Pomfrey said as Viktor bowed to her. Blaise left the wing with a satisfied expression.

Viktor walked over to Draco sitting on a bed who hadn't noticed they were even there. Madam Pomfrey hurried away to her office to find the necessary items to heal Draco. Viktor cleared his throat loudly. "You are still vith Pansy yes?"

Draco looked his way in shock and gave a irritated frown. "Not if I can help it, no."

"You say ve ver friends." Viktor gave a curious look.

"What's on your mind Krum?" Draco asked impatiently.

Viktor nodded. "I vant you to look after Hermioninny for me."

Draco stifled a smile. "Who?"

"Hermioninny."

"Never heard of her." Draco said as he looked away preventing another smile. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle to herself as Draco refused to give in.

Viktor became frustrated and yanked Hermione by the arm causing her to yelp. He shoved her in front of Draco. "Hermioninny! I vant you to look after her for me. She gets into trouble sometimes. Talks to many boys I'm sure. You tell me if she misbehaves von't you? Be there if she needs something yes?"

Draco looked into Hermione's fearful eyes and glared at the painful hold Viktor had on her. "Why don't you let her go so we can talk about this properly. I can't concentrate with her looking so terrified." Viktor released her as Draco stood and paced the room. "You want me to make sure she doesn't talk to _any other boys_. Look out for her if she needs _anything? _You want me to make sure no _harm_ comes to her?"

"Yes. I cannot be here to keep her happy ven I am so far away. She vants to stay here and I'm thinking it is best….For now. If you ver to vatch her for me, I vould know she vas taken care of." Viktor said.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two men making arrangements for her safe keeping. Draco looked at Hermione pondering the request. He nodded and crossed his arms. "I can do that for an old friend Krum. Consider her taken care of."

Viktor nodded politely and turned to Hermione. "Remember, I vill be back in a few veeks Hermioninny. You are to go to him if you need anything before then. You vill do vat he says. If that Neville bothers you again, you vill tell him. Do you understand?"

Hermione nodded as Viktor kissed her cheek. He walked out of the hospital wing just as Madam Pomfrey exited her office. As she began to heal Draco's arm he smiled widely and mischievously at Hermione.

She absentmindedly rubbed her injured arm as she stared at him in confusion.

"You may want to inspect her arm as well Madam Pomfrey." Draco said quickly.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione who began to fidget. "Your arm is injured again my dear? How is it that you have suffered so many injuries and you don't even play Quidditch?"

Hermione's cheeks turned pink as she searched for words. Draco sighed. "She won't admit it Madam but I think she needs glasses. She can't see things that are right in front of her face. Sometimes I wonder if she's blind."

Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue as she inspected Hermione's arm carefully. "Those look like finger marks dear…Why-"

"I was so cold at the match that I was grasping a hold of my arms for warmth. I should have worn my cloak." Hermione said quickly.

"Yes well, try not to press so had next time. You've broken several blood vessels. You must be very strong." Madam Pomfrey healed Hermione quickly and scurried them both out of the wing.

As they stood outside the hospital wing Draco bent back to stretch his tightening muscles. Hermione twirled her hair nervously as she bit her bottom lip. Draco sighed and grabbed her chin. "I'd quit doing that if I were you. Otherwise I may have to make all those lists you've worked so hard on obsolete."

"Quit doing what exactly?" Hermione asked as she looked at him.

Draco smiled and rubbed his thumb gently over her bottom lip. "That. It drives me crazy and if I'm going to have to be looking after you than you'll need to be as unattractive as possible."

Hermione's cheeks reddened. "I didn't even notice I was doing that. But what do you mean? Surely you're not going to do as Viktor asked….Are you?"

Draco nodded with his mouth wide open in disbelief. "You bet I am! The idiot gave me full access to his girlfriend…I'm to look after you, give you _anything_ you need, keep you away from other boys, and keep you out of harm's way. What bloke in their right mind wouldn't take advantage of that?"

"Is that what this is about? Taking advantage of what seems to be a perfect situation for you? And by the way, that's not exactly what Viktor said-"

"Close enough if you ask me! But no Granger, I'm not going to take advantage of you. Don't you realize I've had plenty of opportunities to do that in the past and haven't? Believe it or not, I'm not the bad guy in this situation….Your arm yanking, neck choking, lip splitting boyfriend is." Draco said hatefully.

Hermione crossed her arms and walked away but was stopped short at the sight of Neville walking towards her with a bloody nose. She ran to him and screamed. "Neville! What happened?"

Neville shrugged and spoke nasally. "I'm not sure. Viktor Krum just walked up to me and punched me right in my nose. Maybe he mistook me for someone else. I should see Madam Pomfrey Hermione."

"Yes Neville, of course. Let me know if you need anything." She led him to the door and closed it behind him. She turned around with her eyes closed and breathed deeply. "This is all my fault. I should have warned Neville about Viktor's temper. But how was I to know that anyone would consider poor defenseless Neville a threat? He's so sweet, sensitive, and innocent. He wouldn't harm anyone. He's always been so wonderful to me….I know just how to make it up to him."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You're-going-to-shag-Neville-Longbottom? Neville…Neville Longbottom?"

Hermione shrugged indifferently. "I didn't even consider him before. He's just perfect! He would never do anything to hurt me and would never expect more than I was willing to give. I owe it to him don't I? Look what I caused to happen to him!"

Draco shook his head and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look Granger, I don't' know how you muggle-borns do it where you come from but this is _not_ the way to apologize or make it up to him…You don't even need to apologize! You didn't do anything wrong! Krum's the one who did it….Not you."

"I know Malfoy, but I just feel terrible and-"

"Imagine how terrible you'll feel once you discover that Longbottom's no better in the sack than in Potions, Transfiguration, or any other subject they teach at this blasted school! You wanted your first time to be perfect and yet you call upon the school failure to do the deed."

"He's not a failure! He's my friend and he's simply wonderful!" Hermione cried as she turned her back on Draco.

He placed his hands on her shoulders again and whispered from behind. "I'm sorry Granger. Long bottom's a good bloke. It's none of my business. Good luck with him."

Draco walked away leaving Hermione pacing outside the door nervously. After a few minutes Neville walked out and smiled widely at Hermione. "All fixed…." Neville looked around curiously. "Were you….Were you waiting…for me?"

Hermione smiled softly and took his hand in hers. "Of course I was. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Viktor shouldn't have punched you Neville. You didn't deserve it. I'm so sorry."

Neville squeezed her hand and grinned. "Thanks but you don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault Hermione. I'm sure Viktor just had a bad day or something."

Hermione hugged him tightly. "You're such a wonderful person Neville. You've always been such a great friend to me."

Neville gave a confused look. "Th-thanks. Shall we go to the common room then?"

Hermione blushed. "I was thinking the Astronomy Tower….We could talk or something?"

Neville stepped back and eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Why?"

"Why not?" Hermione said innocently as she circled her finger on his arm.

Neville grabbed her hand softly and squeezed it. "Are you feeling alright Hermione?"

"I've never been better. Can't two friends just go talk in the Astronomy Tower?"

Neville shook his head and swallowed hard as Hermione leaned in to kiss him. Just as she was about to connect with his lips, Neville stepped back. "Hermione, this isn't right. You're my friend….Aren't you?"

"That's why it's right Neville. We're very good friends." Hermione said as she attempted to kiss him again.

Neville stepped back again and smacked his head on an axe hanging on the wall. As he grasped the back of his head he chewed at the side of his mouth. "Hermione, I don't know what's going on right now but we're just friends. And I don't have that many so I intend to keep the ones I do have as they are. I'm not sure why you're doing this but I know you're not interested in me."

"How do you know?" She shouted.

"You don't look at me the way you look at him." Neville said with a caring hand on her shoulder.

Hermione shook her head. "He's not the man I thought he was."

"He's always been that way. You know that." With that Neville smiled, kissed her cheek, and walked away leaving Hermione confused and embarrassed.

Later that night as she walked silently next to Draco on the seventh floor she couldn't help but dwell on Neville's parting words. _He's always been that way. What on earth does that mean? Surely Neville didn't know that Viktor was an abuser?_

Her thoughts were shaken away by Draco clearing his throat and handing her a bouquet of tulips. "You seem a bit pre-occupied Granger…Had a good afternoon did you?"

Hermione shook her head but didn't answer as she sniffed the flowers. Draco raised an eyebrow. "That good eh? I didn't know Longbottom had it in him. Well I'll tell you one thing Granger, you definitely did that poor boy a favor. He's probably still dancing naked in his dormitory in victory."

Hermione laughed loudly at his comment as she pictured the sight. Draco nudged her playfully. "Alright, out with it!"

"I thought you didn't want to know." Hermione said casually.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. "I know I said I didn't but it's killing me Granger….Did you get what you wanted?"

Hermione stifled a smile. "Not exactly no….Neville's amazing."

Draco made a vomit gesture as he grabbed at his stomach. Hermione punched him in the arm. "Stop it you prat! He is amazing! Probably the best friend I've ever had. Neville will always be in my life. I will make sure of it."

"Wow! He really did do a number on you…Well I guess everyone has their talents. That must be his."

"Urgh! Do you always have to be such an idiot?" Hermione scoffed.

"Well….Yes! Of course! I've always been that way! You know that!" Draco laughed loudly.

Hermione froze as she came to a realization. She smiled and began to walk away. Draco followed curiously. "What? Did I say something?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, I just realized how intelligent Neville is….Why are you following me Malfoy?"

"We're supposed to be together…That is uh to say, completing our rounds together. And I'm supposed to be looking after you, keeping you away from other boys-woops I guess I didn't keep up that end of the bargain! Viktor vill be how you say? Furious?" He mocked Viktor's accent.

Hermione stopped and smiled. "No he won't. I didn't do anything with Neville. He reminded me how important our friendship is and-"

"You got turned down by NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM?" Draco toppled over in laughter. He was kneeling on the ground, clutching his stomach when Hermione kicked him gently in the knee.

"You insensitive git! What if I had been distraught over it? Is this how you were going to take care of me? By laughing at me? What a horrible caretaker you've turned out to be." Hermione yelled as Draco brushed off his knees.

"Oh you didn't want to really shag Longbottom and you know it."

"You're right but I need to get this over with….I guess I'll just have to choose Harry or Ron. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Draco stopped her quickly with a nervous expression. He sighed heavily and rubbed his hands together tensely. "Potter's with your best friend remember? You can't go hurting her like that. And the Weasel's with that purple girl."

Hermione laughed. "Lavender."

"Whatever! You don't want to go and ruin a perfectly good thing do you? Maybe you should think about this more?"

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. "Well then what do I do? I can't believe how hard this has become. Usually girls my age have their pick of suiters and I can't even find one! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing Granger." He said softly.

"Well then, you do it! You be my first!" Hermione said as she wiped away a tear.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Draco lifted her chin with his hand. "Because I don't deserve you Granger."

Hermione's tears began to fall more rapidly as she covered her face with her hands. Draco embraced her gently and rocked her softly. "You deserve something special. I told you that…..I have a confession to make."

Hermione sniffed and mumbled under her hands. "What is it?"

"I'm the reason why you haven't found anyone yet. I've sort of been tampering with your lists."

"What? How?" Hermione said as she forced the tears to stop.

"I gave you jinxed parchment so that if you considered anyone I didn't have the capability of scaring away, they wouldn't seem interesting at all on paper. There was no way you were going to choose someone with those lists."

"WHY? Why would you do such a thing?" She demanded with a hurt expression.

Draco shook his head. "I-I just did. I can't explain it and I'm not sorry."

Hermione pushed him harshly against the wall and hit him in the arm with the flowers. "So you want me to give the only piece of myself I have left to that monster?"

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Draco said furiously. Hermione threw the flowers at his chest and stormed away.


	7. For Her

**A/N-Okay guys! This is my favorite chapter so far. I hope you like it! I haven't had a chance to respond to all of your wonderful reviews! I will try to do so tomorrow if I can. If you don't receive a reply from me-Thank you so much for reading my story and leaving a review. You rock!**

Chapter Seven

For Her

Several days later, Hermione was headed for the seventh floor when she was distracted by a group of fifth year boys on the sixth floor. They were laughing loudly and passing around a bottle that they each drank from. Hermione checked her watch that read 11:30 and walked up to them confidently. She stood outside their circle and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me boys. What exactly do you think you are doing on a restricted floor this late at night?"

One of the larger boys grinned and shoved the bottle behind his back. He whispered something to another boy and chuckled. Hermione stepped forward and addressed him specifically. "Do you realize that you could not only lose several house points but also face possible expulsion for bringing fire whiskey on school grounds?"

"Who says its fire whiskey?" The larger boy replied.

"Oh don't bother trying to be smart, I know its fire whiskey. Now hand it over….Immediately!" She demanded.

The boys began to laugh and look around curiously. A more slender boy approached Hermione and spoke quietly into her ear. "Am I correct in thinking that the Head Girl is all by herself tonight?"

Hermione stepped back and drew her wand. "Does it matter really? You're only fifth years for goodness sakes. And I'm certain you all enjoy attending this school. You wouldn't want to ruin your future here."

"Oh don't be so sure of that Head Girl. We're from Slytherin. You know how much we hate you Gryffindor know it alls." The slender boy spat. "Experiallmus!"

Hermione's wand flew right into his hand. The other boys laughed and advanced on her whispering inappropriate words. Hermione whimpered as she tried to bolt out of their grasp which just caused them to laugh louder. As she began to feel they're hands wandering, she dropped down to the ground in horror.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione heard someone yell from outside the group of boys that began to drop to the ground.

Draco kicked and punched the remaining boys away and picked Hermione up into his arms. Professor Snape seemed to have just caught up to Draco and sneered at his stunned students. "Take her to the hospital wing Malfoy. I will see to them."

As they descended Hermione cried softly into Draco's shoulder. "I don't understand it. Why are men like that?"

"Not all men are like that Granger. You just seem to be extremely unlucky lately. It's not your fault." Draco replied as they approached the hospital wing.

Hermione shot up and shook her head. "No, I can't see Madam Pomfrey. I need to save my visits to her for emergencies or else she'll become suspicious."

Draco sighed in frustration and placed Hermione's trembling figure on the ground gently. "Then where do you want me to take you? You're shaking and terrified. Maybe Potter or Weasley's up? They'll want to know what happened."

"No! Not Harry, not Ron. I can't bother them which such a silly thing."

"You were being severely harassed by a group of Slytherins Granger…There's nothing silly about it." Draco said as he sank to the ground next to her outside the hospital wing. He placed his arms over his knees and stared at the doors in front of them. He studied his hands and then shifted his position several times. Minutes passed by when Hermione looked at him and suddenly felt a warm sensation run over her body. Draco Malfoy was sitting outside the hospital wing in the middle of the night with no other explanation than doing it for her. He didn't appear to have any intention of leaving her side and didn't seem to mind just sitting there.

Hermione began to smile at how wonderful sitting next to him felt. He sensed her eyes on him and looked her way. "Something amusing Granger?" He nudged her shoulder playfully with his.

Hermione shook her head and whispered. "You kept your word…To Viktor I mean. You did what you said you would do for him. You looked after me, kept me away from other boys, you kept me out of harms way tonight."

Draco shook his head. "I didn't do it for Viktor."

Hermione smiled and leaned her head against his arm. "I know."

He breathed in her wonderful scent and returned his eyes to the hospital doors. As the minutes passed by Hermione began to nod off. She was running through a field of tulips as the sun was setting towards….It was him. He was strutting slowly in her direction with a confident smile. He knew she would come. She knew she needed him.

"Granger….Granger." Draco whispered into her ear.

Hermione lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "Oh…Sorry. I guess I am a bit tired."

"You want me to walk you back to your dormitory?" Draco asked as he yawned.

"Goodness, what time is it?" Hermione asked as he helped her up.

"Uh a little passed three I think?" Draco said as he ruffled his hair.

"I should go to bed. I just don't think I'll be able to sleep. Thank goodness today's Saturday."

"But you seemed to fall asleep fine using my arm as a pillow. What makes you think you won't sleep in your own bed?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess I just felt comfortable that way. It doesn't matter. I don't need you to walk me Malfoy. Thank you for helping me tonight." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

They both felt blood rush to their faces. As Draco watched Hermione walk away he decided something. "Granger….If you want, you could…You could come to my dormitory."

Hermione raised an intrigued eyebrow at him. He scoffed. "To sleep Granger. I promise I won't try anything. After what happened tonight, you probably don't want to be alone. You should really try and get some quality sleep and if that means nodding off in my room….I can stand it if you can."

Hermione smiled. "I can trust you? You won't try anything?"

Draco raised his hands in the air. "You have my word. My only intention is for you to get some sleep. You can trust me."

Hermione nodded and scooped her arm into his. He led her down into the dungeons. As they continued on lower Hermione shivered. "You Slytherins sure like to keep things cold down here don't you?….I'm freezing."

Draco laughed and took of his cloak wrapping it around her shoulders. "You get used to it after a while….I thought I was going to freeze to death my first year."

Hermione watched him as he pointed out certain markings or paintings as a source of direction. She admired how nice he looked in his button up white shirt. As he yawned he loosened his tie causing Hermione to secretly blush. "And here we are. Fire and Ice."

The portrait swung open and they stepped in. Hermione's cheeks began to sting at the sudden change in temperature. His room was considerably warmer than the dungeon corridors. She walked up to the raging fire in the grate and rubbed her hands together. Draco began to lay out some blankets and pillows near the fire as Hermione took in her surroundings. Everything in the room seemed to have some sort of dragon reference or picture on it. Hermione sat down on the blanket and laughed.

"I was expecting a room full of snakes." She said loudly.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, I'm the only snake in this room. But if you make me angry enough little lion cub, I can breathe fire."

Hermione laughed and laid her head on a pillow. Draco cleared his throat as he stood over her. "Uh, those were sort of for me."

Hermione stood quickly. "Sorry! I uh-where should I?"

Draco laughed. "Do you think I would drag you all the way down here to make you sleep on the floor? You can sleep in the bed."

"Oh I couldn't possibly-"

"Stop talking and go lay down….Now Granger!" Draco joked.

Hermione smiled and sat on his bed timidly. "Oh my goodness." She stretched her body as she laid back in comfort. "This is wonderful! My bed isn't nearly this soft. That's not very fair."

"Relax Granger, I bought it. Hogwart's beds are too uncomfortable for my liking." Draco said as he sat on the floor.

"Oh my!" She moaned as she crawled underneath the covers. "Oh my goodness!"

Draco ran his hands through his hair and turned his back on her. "Could you stop doing that?"

"It's just sooo wonderful! I don't ever want to get up again!" Hermione said as she moaned again. Draco shook his head without looking at her. Hermione propped her head on her arm as she lay on her side facing him. "Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger." He whispered.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome now go to sleep before I throw you out….You heard me!" He shouted.

Hermione smiled as she laid back moaning in relaxation. "Malfoy?"

"Yes Granger." He said with an irritated tone as he lay down on the floor.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Granger."

Hermione was awaken by a blazing sun peering through the window. She stretched and yawned before she sat up. As she looked around the room she noticed that the blankets Draco had used from the night before were gone. She gasped when she checked her watch which revealed it was past three o'clock. "Oh my goodness!"

She darted out of the bed and put on her shoes. Just as she grabbed for the door she heard Draco from behind in the bathroom doorway. "What's the rush?" He laughed.

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and tried to straighten her clothes nervously. "I've missed almost all my classes!"

Draco laughed again as he sat on the bed. "It's Saturday Granger…Remember?"

"Oh, that's right. I was afraid I would have missed an entire day of lessons. What would I do come exam time? It's a frightful thought isn't it?" Hermione said as she sat in a chair.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe for you but to me what's frightful is how serious you take our lessons. Haven't you realized that you could take the rest of the year off and still pass all the exams with flying colors?"

Hermione blushed. "That's simply ridiculous! Who in their right mind would miss all of those fascinating lessons? Why, in Ancient Runes we-"

"Granger? I could really care less what you and the rest of the school nerds learn about in Ancient Runes." Hermione scoffed and crossed her arms. Draco smiled and walked over to the desk next to her and sat on top of it. "Listen Granger, I was trying to pay you a compliment about how smart you are but you need to admit something."

"What? What on earth do I need to admit to you? Just because you don't like learning doesn't mean the rest of don't love it!"

Draco laughed. "You're the only one that loves it!"

"Not true! Just the other day Luna was saying how much she-"

"You're using Luna Lovegood as your defense? That's very sad Granger. Now you need to admit something."

"What!"

"That you're a school nerd." Draco ducked as Hermione took a swat at him. He jumped off the desk and she charged at him. She grabbed a pillow from his bed and began hitting him harshly with it. "I-am-not-a-school nerd! I just love books! I love to learn!"

As Draco shielded his head with his arms he mocked her voice. "I love books! I love to learn!"

Hermione pushed him on the bed in anger when she couldn't prevent her own laughter any longer. Draco mocked her again as he lay on the bed with her standing in front of him. "Looney Lovegood and I think Ancient Runes is just fascinating! But not as fascinating as you Malfoy!"

Hermione stopped laughing but gaped at him. Draco sat up confused. "What?"

Hermione shook her head with a smile. "You really do love yourself don't you?"

Draco shrugged and spoke jokingly. "Hey someone's gotta love me right?"

Hermione laughed but then something on the nightstand caught her eye. Draco noticed her looking behind him and turned his head slightly to see what it was. He shot his head back at her quickly with pink cheeks. Hermione raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot. Draco looked horrified. Suddenly, Hermione ran around the bed towards the nightstand. Draco flung himself towards it as well to intercept the book Hermione was after.

Just as Hermione reached for it Draco's hands grabbed a hold of hers and pushed them away. He then reached for it but Hermione was quicker. "No!" He shouted as she laughed in triumph.

Draco grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed. She screamed out happily. "You hypocrite!"

Draco shouted back as he tried to pry her hands off the book. She pulled the book closely to her chest as he tugged at her arms to release it. "Give it back Granger! It's not what you think!"

Hermione laughed loudly as he began to tickle her. "Not what I think? A bit remedial? Liar! Stop it! Stop it! I can't take it!"

Draco pinned her down with his arms and legs. "I'll stop if you'll just give me back that book."

"That book? Don't you mean _your_ book Malfoy? The book that you teased me for still reading? The book you just conveniently happen to have on _your _nightstand! It's a wonderful book to read before you go to sleep isn't it Malfoy? Isn't it?" Hermione was grinning from ear to ear. In her eyes, she had just caught Draco Malfoy with a copy of her favorite book. She was convinced that he had been hiding his own love for it the entire time.

Draco smirked. "Forget the compliment I gave you earlier Granger. You're not as smart as I thought you were."

He tickled her further as she laughed. Suddenly she stopped. "Wait, I'm not? What do you mean?"

Draco smiled as he got up. He walked over to a bookcase and pulled out a book. "_This_ happens to be my copy of Hogwarts, A History…..That copy is for you."

Hermione sat up clutching the book still tightly to her chest. "I don't understand."

Draco sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. "I didn't like the condition of your book so I got you a new one. I know I damaged it a little with the bubbles on the train so I wanted to replace it. I bought you a new copy of your book Granger…Now do you understand or do I need to bring in Looney Lovegood to translate in your nerd language?"

Hermione looked away with a shy smile. "It's my favorite book Malfoy."

Draco smirked as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I know."

She looked back with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him tightly which caught him off guard.

He began to stroke her back with a confused expression. "Your welcome. Granger, what's wrong?"

Hermione pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Nothing! Nothing at all it's just that I never thought in a million years that someone like you would do something so meaningful…So sweet…So confusing. Malfoy what are you doing?"

Draco smiled and looked away. "I don't know….Just replacing your book….Just replacing your book."

Hermione smiled and twirled her hands as butterflies overcame her stomach. After a few minutes of silence and shy staring Draco stood and stretched out. "I have Quidditch practice soon. Do you want-never mind…..I'll walk you out."

Hermione blushed realizing he almost asked her to go with him and watch his practice. "Yes I should get to the library. But I think I remember the way back. Thank you Malfoy. For everything." She stood on tiptoe as she kissed his cheek. As she turned to leave he grasped her shoulders and held her in place. Their eyes were locked for a few moments as she waited and he contemplated. He seemed to want to speak but couldn't. Hermione just smiled enjoying his unease with whatever he was feeling. The thought of him actually having feelings was comforting to her.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and then laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will." Hermione said flirtatiously as she left. As she walked along the corridor she grasped her new book firmly in her hands. She found a hidden alcove near a long set of windows and decided to sit and look over her shiny new book. She brought the book to her face and breathed in its new scent. She opened it and noticed writing on the inside cover.

_To Granger, the smartest witch I've ever known._

She started to breathe quickly as blood rushed to her face. Her stomach felt as if it was doing flips to the left and right. Her cheeks began to sting from smiling so widely. As far as she could remember, no one in her life had ever done anything as thoughtful as this. Just as she started to turn the crisp new pages she heard a group of boys coming out of the dungeons.

_Oh please don't be the fifth years! _She thought in terror. Suddenly she was surprised as she saw Draco, Blaise, and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team walking down the corridor. They were already in their uniforms and walked over to the windows directly in front of Hermione. Blaise looked out and sighed. "Perfect weather for practice!"

Draco nodded. Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue Malfoy?"

"What?" Draco said as he looked outside.

"Lion got your tongue?" Blaise whispered.

Draco glared at him quickly as Blaise laughed. "Hey, why don't you all go warm up? Malfoy and I have to talk strategy. We'll be right there."

The other players walked away as Draco continued to look out the window. Blaise smiled. "Well?"

"Well what Zabini?"

"Did you finally give it to her?" Blaise said anxiously.

Draco nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

Blaise sighed. "You're like talking to a troll you know that? What did she say?"

"She said thank you." Draco said indifferently.

"That's it? That's all she said? Nothing happened?" Blaise asked disappointedly.

"Something happened but not what you're thinking." Draco said as he began to walk away.

Blaise nodded happily. "You underestimate me chum. I know Granger's not like that. You on the other hand-"

Draco punched Blaise playfully but then gave a serious face. "She needs to end it with him."

"That's none of your business and you know it Malfoy. If you pressure her, you'll ruin whatever it is you two have got." Blaise said.

"She deserves better!" Draco said angrily.

"Better like you, you mean?"

"No of course not!" Draco yelled. "Let's go I-"

"Drakiepoo!" Pansy whined as she threw her arms around him from behind.

Draco ducked out of her grasp. "Not interested Parkinson. Not that you should need reminding since I tell you that every day. Let's go Zabini."

They started to walk away but Pansy whispered something under her breath to her friends causing them to stop. Draco approached her with a dangerous expression. He shouted as he towered over her. "What was that Parkinson?"

Pansy shook her head with a terrified expression. "N-Nothing. I didn't mean it."

Draco nodded with a scowl. "I'm going to give you some advice Pansy. Move on. Find someone else because whatever you've conjured up in that mental brain of yours is never going to happen. And that goes for the rest of you. There's at least a hundred other Slytherin's you could be stalking instead of me…" Draco smiled as he glanced at Blaise. "Take this bloke for instance. He's pureblooded and just as rich as me. You redheads in the back have the best chance with him….He's got a thing for red. Now if you'll excuse me."

Draco walked away leaving a dumbfounded Blaise gaping at the girls. They giggled and whispered behind their hands as he bolted away to catch up with Draco.

Hermione laughed silently and watched the girls begin to gossip as they followed Blaise. She stepped out of the alcove and looked out the same window Draco had minutes earlier. "It is a beautiful day." She whispered to herself.

She headed out towards the pitch and climbed the stands. Unfortunately when she reached the top she saw Pansy and her friends already sitting there giggling and gossiping. Hermione sighed loudly and sat on the complete opposite end hoping to watch in peace. She heard them gasp as she made herself comfortable. Pansy shrieked as she smiled. "A mud blood! A mud blood! Tainting our boys practice! Are you spying for Gryffindor Mudblood?"

Hermione's face grew very hot with anger. She hated Pansy Parkinson. She wasn't about to let her spoil her already wonderful day. She smiled to herself as she spoke menacingly. "Actually Pansy, I'm not tainting you're boys….I wouldn't actually call them boys come to think of it. I'm just admiring how they look….Well at least one of them that is."

Pansy's smile faded and the other girls went silent. "What? You're here to watch one of them? Who? Why? You can't possibly think any of our boys would give you the time of day."

Hermione laughed and shrugged. "Well now if I told you which one you may get yourself all upset and we can't have that now can we? And he just might pay me a little attention now and then….But that's sort of between him and I isn't it?"

Pansy gave a terrified look and glanced over at Draco who was searching around for the snitch. Hermione started to watch him fly around as well and felt a flutter in her stomach when he flew nearby. As Draco scanned the pitch he caught sight of Hermione and flew towards her with a smile. He floated over the stands with an excited expression. "What brings you out of the library Granger?"

Pansy's jaw dropped as she watched Hermione blush. "I was just enjoying the scenery Malfoy. I've never really taken the time to watch you fly. I must say you're very good at it."

Draco laughed. "Why thank you. Care to take a spin with me?" Pansy practically toppled out of the stands at his sweet gesture.

Hermione shook her head with a hint of fright. "I've never been fond of it really….I haven't been near a broom since first year. I just don't seem to know how to keep myself from falling off."

Draco smiled. "You've just never had the right teacher. I wouldn't let you fall Granger. Hop on."

Hermione shook her head again with a smile. "Thank you Malfoy. I just can't. I'm simply terrified of brooms."

Draco shrugged. "Okay, okay. I'll let you slide for now. Wait for me after practice will you?"

Just then Blaise shouted to Draco. "Watch out!"

Draco ducked just in time as a bludger whipped by his head. At that same moment, he saw the snitch and dove for it towards where Hermione was sitting. He crashed right next to her and gave out a moan. "Urgh! Sorry about that."

Hermione gasped. "Goodness! Are you alright?" She grasped his hand and helped him sit next to her.

Draco made a painful face but tried to sound reassuring. "I'm fine. Just knocked the wind out of me."

"AND THAT IS WHY I NEVER GO ANYWHERE NEAR A BROOM!" Hermione yelled as she began to dust him off absentmindedly.

The Slytherin girls continued to watch in pure shock. Draco laughed softly. "Come on, that's only the second time I've had a serious crash. The first time was-"

"I remember! And you almost didn't come out of that one alright either. Goodness Malfoy! This sport is dangerous." Hermione scolded.

Draco smiled as she continued to wipe away dust and wood particles. "You remember that?"

Hermione frowned. "Of course I do. It was in our second year. It was your first match as seeker."

Draco's team mates flew over. Blaise smiled as he noticed Hermione. The beater that hit the bludger spoke nervously. "Alright there Malfoy?"

Blaise laughed loudly. "He' fine! He's not going anywhere now though. Trust me."

His team mates looked confused as Blaise shook his head. Draco threw his hand in the air. "Hey, I did my part didn't I? Took me all of five minutes to catch it. I deserve a break. Beside, I don't think Granger's done fawning over me yet. Ouch!"

Hermione smacked him hard on his arm. His team resumed practice as Draco laid back and propped his head in his hands. Without looking away from the sky he shouted. "You can stop staring now Parkinson. I'm trying to have a quiet moment with the Head Girl here and your gawking is distracting me."

Hermione gasped as she lay back as well. "You're too much Malfoy."

"Yes but did you enjoy watching me?"

"Yes….Up until you crashed I thought you were quite graceful out there."

Draco laughed. "Well in my defense, my reflexes aren't as quick when I'm nervous."

"Draco Malfoy nervous? Why?"

"You were watching me Granger. I've never really had anyone watch me before. Well anyone I cared to notice. You may not be able to come to the rest of matches if it affects me again."

Hermione scoffed. "Maybe you'll just have to toughen up a bit! Don't be so preoccupied with what's going on up here when you should be focusing on what's going on down there."

Draco cupped his ear playfully. "Hark! Who's giving Quidditch pointers?"

The Slytherin girls stomped out of the stands unable to bear anymore laughter coming from the usually serious and cruel Draco. As the Quidditch practice ended Hermione and Draco continued to sit and talk in the stands. The sun began to set casting a familiar orange tint along the sky.

Draco stood and held out his hand. Hermione eyed it nervously with a smile. He sighed happily as she gently grasped it and stood following him to the edge of the stands. He looked out onto the pitch and breathed in deeply. "I've never been up here at sunset." His eyes moved down to their interlaced fingers.

Hermione squeezed his hand gently realizing that he was holding hands for the first time in his life with her. "I've never been up here at sunset either. It's simply beautiful"

Draco turned to face herand began swinging their hands together. "Let me take you out there Granger. Right now."

Hermione shook her head fearfully. "I can't. I'm so afraid."

Draco whispered as he looked into her eyes. "I promise I won't let you fall. You can trust me. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Hermione shut her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together. She began to nod her head and spoke quickly. "Okay but do it quick before I lose my nerve because I think I'll faint if I open my eyes and truly realize what I'm about to do!"

Draco laughed as he placed his broom in front of her. "Okay. Now I'm going to sit you in front so that-Granger open your eyes so I can tell you what to do."

Hermione shook her head and shut her eyes more tightly. "Not a chance. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it….Oh my God. I can't believe I'm letting you put me through this."

Draco laughed again. "Alright have it your way. Just hold onto the broom and I'll hold onto you. Got it?"

Hermione nodded as she felt him place her hands on the broom. Draco began to move the broom between their legs but then quickly tapped her shoulder. "Stop holding your breath." Hermione let out a huge breath of air she had been holding. Draco shook his head with a smile and prepared them to take flight.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

"No! Oh my God how could you ask me that? No I'm not ready! I'm about to do the one thing I fear most in the world and you just wouldn't leave well enough alone! If I get out of this in one piece I swear I'll-AHHHHHHHH!" Draco kicked off from the ground and they were immediately flying over the pitch.

Hermione ran out of breath from screaming and had her head ducked low. Draco had one hand on the broom and the other around her waist. "Stop holding your breath." She let out a huge amount of air again but didn't raise her head. "You're doing good Granger. You're flying."

"NO I'M NOT! DON'T SAY THAT!"

"But you are. Open your eyes Granger. You're missing it."

"I can't! I just can't! I'll fall!" Hermione cried.

Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I won't let you fall. Please open your eyes….For me?"

Hermione's stomach flipped. She breathed in deeply and raised her torso up like his. She opened one eye and gasped at the view. She quickly opened her other eye and yelled. "Malfoy! It's beautiful!"

He looked at her from behind and whispered. "I know."

She took another deep breath and removed her right hand from the broom covering his hand on her waist. She couldn't see it but she knew he was smiling. "Thank you. I never thought I would ever be on a broom again." She whispered.

"I knew you could do it. I know everything remember?" He joked. They flew around until the sun set completely with little conversation. They just enjoyed the view and each other's company.

As they finally landed Hermione shivered due to the chill in the air and her excitement. She began to jump up and down to warm herself. Draco looked at her curiously. "Is this some sort of Gryffindor victory dance?"

Hermione laughed. "No, I'm just freezing and I think its best if I keep the blood flowing you know? I can't believe I did that! I can't believe you got me out there! That was the most wonderful experience I've ever had! Goodness it's cold! Aren't you cold?" Hermione said as she shook her hands quickly.

Draco smiled as he looked at her longingly. "No actually." He stepped closer to her and shook his head with pure satisfaction.

Hermione gaped at him. "You must be joking! I'm going to freeze to death out here."

He laughed and pulled her to him. "I won't let you freeze." Hermione shivered at his warm body next to hers. He rubbed the small of her back as he looked down at her curious eyes. "Is that better?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, but my face feels like I'm getting frostbite. We should probably go insi-"

Draco placed his warm lips over hers gently. She felt her cheeks tingle and her lips boil at his soft kiss. She opened her mouth welcoming him to kiss her further. They held their embrace for at least twenty minutes while they simply kissed in the cold darkness. Hermione's face felt as if it was on fire and her ears even began to grow hot. He pulled away softly and hugged her. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Much better." Hermione said honestly. In her eyes, at that moment everything was perfect.


	8. Her Seeker

Chapter Eight

**A/N-The title of this chapter meant a lot to me. I hope you like it!**

Her Seeker

As the days passed by Hermione began to enjoy their late night rounds together. They shared embarrassing childhood stories and even snuck off to the pitch for a quick flight occasionally. Hermione was getting more and more comfortable on a broom and continuously thanked Draco for it. They hadn't kissed again since that night on the pitch. Hermione had mixed feelings about it. She didn't want to jeopardize Draco's safety nor her own so she settled for the shower of hugs and affection he gave her.

It was a snowy afternoon.In the Great Hall Hermione was talking with Ginny about the upcoming Christmas ball. When the owls flew overhead, Hermione barely noticed one swooping down to deliver a letter to her. She picked it up casually and continued to discuss the ball decorations with Ginny. Suddenly her face went pale white when she looked at the envelope. "Hermione….Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione forced a smile and nodded. "Fine. It's from Viktor….He's supposed to come and visit me this weekend in Hogsmeade. I almost forgot. I can't believe I almost forgot."

Hermione rubbed her temples with her fingers as her heart began to pound. She had been so distracted by her wonderful time with Draco that she had completely forgotten what Viktor was expecting to happen that weekend. The students bustled out of the Great Hall as Hermione walked out in a daze still holding the unopened letter. She was wandering in the corridor when she was startled by a flashing pop. "Hi Hermione!"

Hermione rubbed her eyes and squinted. "Oh hello Collin."

"I'm doing a bit on our Head Boy and Girl. Seeing how you have to dance together at the ball." Collin said casually.

Hermione shook her head. "What? Oh yes well it is tradition."

Collin shrugged. "See you later Hermione. Thanks for the picture!"

He waved and walked passed her. As Hermione began to walk away she felt someone's hands grasp her arms and guide her to an alcove. Draco waved his hand in front of her glazed eyes. "You got a letter." Hermione nodded. "What did it say?" She shrugged. "You haven't opened it yet have you?" She shook her head. She handed it to Draco and covered her eyes in anticipation. He sighed and crumpled the letter. "Tonight at the Three Broomsticks." Draco kicked the wall. "You don't have to do this Granger!"

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye but then looked up quickly. "Collin….I'll just ask Collin. I forgot about him too. I only have a few hours….I'll see you later."

She tried to leave but Draco pulled her back. "You're going to choose Creevey?"

"What other choice do I have? I'm running out of time and if-"

"If I have to spell it out for you then never mind." Draco sighed as he realized Hermione was barely listening. She appeared to be deep in thought. "Obviously I haven't changed anything in that thick head of yours." Draco spat his words hurtfully. "I can just see it now." He began to mock Collin's voice. "So tell me how it feels at this moment…Now this moment. Tell me and my interested readers what you like best about this experience. You don't mind if I take a few pictures do you?"

Hermione smacked him hard in the arm. "That's not fair!" She stormed out of the alcove.

"You're making a mistake Granger! Please don't do this!" He yelled as she stomped away. Hours passed by as Hermione wandered through the halls in a panic. Of course she didn't want Collin Creevey to be her first! As she stopped to lean against the wall she placed her hands inside the pockets of her jeans. When she did so she felt a piece of parchment inside. She wondered where it came from and then realized that she hadn't worn those particular jeans since the Quidditch match that Viktor attended. She smiled remembering how Draco had signed it for her outside the stands.

As she opened it she gasped at the words he had written.

_As of now, I don't deserve you._

_But give me time and I will prove my worthiness._

_-Your Seeker _

Hermione placed a hand on her heart and sighed deeply. Her stomach flipped as she folded up the parchment carefully. She took off in a run to his dormitory. She got lost along the way but then caught sight of Blaise walking alone. "Blaise!"

He turned and walked over to her. "What are you doing down here?"

She panted as she spoke. "I need to find Malfoy. I can't remember how to get to his dormitory."

"This way. I just saw him head towards it." He said as he led her down a familiar corridor. When they stopped Hermione smiled. "You're going to have to knock…He's never told anyone the password."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Blaise." She watched him walk away and breathed deeply. When she knew he was gone she whispered. "Fire and Ice."

The portrait swung open and she stepped inside. She found him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with an angry expression. He noticed her walk in and sat up quickly. "Are you alright?"

Hermione started to cry tears of confusion, delight, and anticipation. "No…I'm not."

Draco walked to her and led her to his bed. "Sit down….What happened?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and spoke hoarsely. "All this time…It's been right in front of me. You said it yourself. I'm blind. I can't see things right in front of me. I didn't even realize."

Draco hugged her. "Hey, hey. Why are you so upset? What are you talking about?"

Hermione shook her head as she removed the parchment from her jeans pocket. "You Draco."

Draco shifted back slightly at the sound of his name on her lips. He smiled and shut his eyes. "Say that again…" He opened his eyes and grasped her hand moving it to his chest. "Please Hermione."

Her heart jumped into her throat as he whispered her name for the first time. "You are the most romantic and thoughtful person I have ever met Draco. No one has ever treated me as well as you have." Draco raised an eyebrow as she laughed. "Well at least this year."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked ashe played with her hands nervously.

"Because I need you to know. The things you have made me feel in these past few months are things I never thought I'd come close to my entire lifetime. Your kiss makes me melt. Your touch makes me shiver. When you look it at me I feel it deep in the pit of my stomach. You make me feel special Draco. I feel safe and protected when I'm with you. I know you would never hurt me."

Draco sighed shyly. "What happened to having that guard up? Have you forgotten what I told you in the beginning?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm starting to realize that having my guard up was more for your protection than my own. You didn't trust yourself. But I trust you and that's all that matters."

Draco stroked her cheek with his hand. "I wish it was enough." He kissed her lips softly and then hugged her.

Hermione gave a confused look. "What?"

"Trust Hermione. Trust isn't enough."

"It is enough. But that's not the only thing that's going on here. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you Draco. I'm not worthy of you."

Draco embraced her tightly. "That's outrageous. You are the most perfect creature I have ever laid eyes on. It just took me seven years to figure that out. But I realized something. I was angry at you for being beautiful because I wasn't allowed to notice. I hated you for being smarter than me because that is something that I've always wanted in a girl. I despised you for knowing what a self centered bully I am. I hated that you were always wrapped up in Potter or Weasley and never noticed me. I despised the fact that I had my pick of any girl at this school and the one I wanted, didn't want me and even if she did I wasn't allowed to have her. I've been given everything in life. But the one thing I truly wanted was you, Hermione. I just didn't know it until our first day back."

Hermione gaped at his honest and tender words. "Thank you…Thank you for telling me that. I don't know what else to say."

Draco smiled and kissed her softly. "I love that I can make even _you_ speechless."

She laughed and bit her bottom lip nervously. Draco lunged at her playfully and kissed her. "I told you that drives me crazy didn't I?"

"I'm sorry!" She said as she ran her hand through his hair. They stared at each other with shy smiles for a several minutes. Hermione sighed deeply and stood. "I should go. I just needed to see you before….Well before I go. Thank you for telling me how you felt. It meant the world to me." She headed for his door and smiled weakly. "So much for silly ideas huh?"

Draco bolted off the bed and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled away and panted heavily. "You're not going anywhere."

Hermione panicked. "But I have to go! I can't just not show up!…..He'll kill me Draco!"

Draco kissed her again and whispered. "You'll go….But not until you're ready." He guided her over to his bed and lay her down gently. He crawled on top of her and kissed her neck. He whispered into her ear as she played with his hair. "I can protect you from him. You won't ever have to see him again. Let me protect you."

Hermione stopped moving her hands and looked at Draco seriously. "No one can protect me from him….He's a monster."

Draco sighed. "You've always underestimated me. Don't you remember me telling you that you don't know what I'm capable of? Viktor Krum is a bloody pixie compared to the things I've had to deal with in my life."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You know what? I don't want to talk about Viktor right now. Viktor has nothing to do with why I came here."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

Hermione sat up and crossed her arms. "I'm sure you think I came here to convince you to be my first so that Viktor doesn't get the satisfaction. But honestly, I had almost forgotten about him since you took me flying that day. That day you replaced my book." She blushed as she thought about it. "You've had me so wrapped up in a fairy tale that I overlooked the fact that I am in a terribly abusive and cruel relationship. All I've been able to think about is you. All my free time has been spent with you. I dream about how you kiss me and the way you make me feel when you look at me. In my naive and twisted mind, I actually pictured us together with no obstacles ahead of us. I let myself begin to believe that you were my real boyfriend and that Viktor was just some terrible nightmare. But that all came crashing down when I received his letter. I have to be honest….I don't think I could have actually gone through with it. Choosing someone so quickly just to beat Viktor for once. As much as I wanted it to be, it wasn't me. I would have just ended up embarrassing myself and ruining a perfectly good friendship with someone. I'm so lucky you kept trying to interfere."

Draco whispered as he traced his finger over her lips. "I just didn't want you to get hurt. You've been through so much already."

"I know. You've done so much for me." Hermione said as she kissed him gently.

"Have you always wanted to wait until you get married Hermione?" He asked as he stroked her cheek.

"No, of course not! I only said it to Viktor hoping that he would leave me alone. I've always pictured my first time with someone that treats me with respect and tenderness. Who knows when I will be married? As long as it's special…It will be the right time for me." Draco kissed her softly and smiled. Hermione whispered. "I promise this has nothing to do with what is to take place later tonight….I want you to be the first person to make love to me Draco. You're my Seeker." Draco tried to respond but Hermione interrupted. "Even if you don't want to now. I'll go as planned and give Viktor what he's after…..but it won't be me in that room…In that bed. I'll be off in my own little world running through a field of all the tulips you have given me. I'll be there with you instead. But I'll wait for you Draco. As long as it takes, I'll wait for you to give me my true and special first time. Some day you'll realize that this was meant to be."

Draco pressed his lips together and pondered her words. "You don't realize how much I care for you do you? Do you honestly think I would just to let you waltz out of here to _him_ once you've just given yourself to me?"

Hermione placed her finger over his lips. "You can't think about that! That's not important!"

"Maybe not to you! But to me it's everything! You're everything!"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Draco please. Please be _here_ with me…Be _here_ with what's going on right now. We can't worry about what's to come. I'm begging you to listen to me. I've never wanted anything more in my life than you right now. I mean it when I say that if you don't want to do this with me at this moment that I will still hold a piece of myself for you for when you're ready. When I walk out that door and go to him, nothing will have changed the way I feel about you. I've realized that I don't care if he takes my virginity. All I care about is knowing that one day, you'll make love to me."

Draco blushed and lowered his head. He whispered softly. "I've never done _that_ before."

Hermione smiled softly and raised his head with her hand. "What haven't you done before?"

"Made love." He said as he pulled her onto his lap.

Hermione sighed as he nuzzled her neck. "See, there's a first for everything my handsome Seeker."

Draco laughed. "I guess there is."

Hermione kissed him deeply and shifted her body to stand. As she stood she felt him grab her hips and pull her back down on top of him. He whispered softly. "Stay with me Hermione. Be with me." She began to move against him as she nibbled on his ear. He groaned in arousal as she tugged at his belt. He flipped her over and unbuttoned her shirt. He smiled as he looked down upon her petite but shapely body. He kissed her breasts while he removed her skirt. Hermione sighed nervously. He stopped and smiled. "Are you okay?"

She pulled his lips to hers. "I've never been better." He chuckled and tossed her skirt onto the floor. He removed his shirt and then took off her panties. He placed his hand on her knee and then slowly slid it down between her thighs. She moaned at his touch and arched her back. He replaced his hand with his lips causing Hermione to gasp and moan louder. After a few minutes, her head was whirling as his mouth caused an unfamiliar sensation to wash over her entire body. She screamed his name as she shuddered and jolted. He kissed her belly button and then her breasts again. He stood and grinned as he removed his pants and boxers. The sight of him made Hermione cheeks redden. She reached for him as he lay on top of her.

As he moved slowly inside of her Hermione gasped in shock but then saw a flash of light and an image of him smiling at her inside her head. He moved in deeper. Another flash of him handing her tulips. Hermione grabbed his hair in her hands as he thrust inside her again. A flash of him wrapping his arms around her as they sat on a bench. He began to move more rapidly as Hermione muttered in agreement. She saw him scribble on her parchment and hand it back shyly. He kissed her as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Her favorite book on his nightstand glinted before her. She nibbled on his ear. An image of them flying into the sunset flashed quickly. Draco kissed her neck and grasped her hand. The reflection in her head now revealed him kissing her in the cold, dark, snow.

As the minutes passed by, Hermione enjoyed the feeling of him deep inside her and the memories of his justified worthiness flickering through her mind. She listened intently to how he was breathing. A rhythm she had never heard him make before. She liked how strongly he was holding her hand as he had always held it so gently before. Hermione breathed in the mixture of his familiar scent, sweat, and herself on his lips. She loved the way he moved inside her. It's as if he knew exactly what felt right to her. She felt herself beginning to feel quite dizzy and sensitive. The faster and deeper he went the more she pushed against him welcoming his thrusts. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to stay inside her forever. She shouted his name as she was washed over with pleasure. He climaxed with her.

As his movements slowed and his breathing became more controlled, Hermione let a tear escape her eye. She couldn't remember a time when she was more sure of a decision she had made. She had just experienced in her eyes, the most special moment in her entire life. Draco rolled on his side and kissed her hand. He had a serious expression as he ran his fingers over her chest. "Please don't go."

Hermione smiled and sighed. "You know I have to."

"Let me go with you….Please?" Draco pleaded.

Hermione laughed. "I don't think Viktor's into that sort of thing."

"Ha ha…Very funny. You know what I mean. Let me end this all tonight. You won't have to worry about him anymore." Draco spoke seriously.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't do this Draco. Please don't do this."

Draco turned over and sat up sternly. Hermione wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. His stiff composure softened at her touch as he turned to face her. "I'll ask you one more time. Please let me protect you."

Hermione whispered. "You can't."

Draco nodded and walked into the bathroom. Hermione quickly got dressed. She waited for a few minutes for him to come out but he didn't. She walked to the door and knocked on it timidly. "Draco…Are you okay?"

He had his hands resting on the sink as he looked into the mirror. "No Hermione, I'm not. Nothing about this is okay."

"You knew I had to go no matter what! I have to go Draco!…..Draco? Well if you're still listening…I-I…." She began to whisper. "Nevermind. Goodbye."

She left his dormitory and took off into a run towards her room to freshen up before she met Viktor.

**A/N-Ooooooh! Angry, angry readers! Furious readers! Going to give me a piece of your mind are you? Please don't tie me up next to Viktor! I'm begging you! QUESTION: Do you think the T rating is okay with the love scene? Should I move it up? Now, I have almost finished the next chapter...I'm afraid I may be getting close to writer's block...I have some ideas for the ending which is coming very soon. I may not update for a few days. You understand right? No? Oh dear...**

**-Jill**


	9. Distinguished Alterations

**A/N-Okay, this may be it for a few days. I'm struggling here. Forgive me for all the dialogue! This was more of a transitional chapter to make the ending more understandable...Or it's just me rambling on because I can't bridge the gap between now and the ending. Ugh!**

Chapter Nine

Distinguished Alterations

As she approached her dormitory she noticed an envelope propped against the portrait. It was from Viktor. She tore it open in a panic and read it quickly.

_Hermioninny,_

_An unexpected interview has been planned for tonight. I cannot reschedule. To make it up to you I have enclosed two tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. It will be held on December 26th. I expect you to bring Draco Malfoy to watch over you during the match. Since the season has started again I'm afraid I won't see you until then._

_Love, _

_Viktor_

Hermione cried out tears of happiness as she re-read the letter. Something outside the window caught her eye. She saw the figure of a man heading towards Hogsmeade. "Draco!"

She took off towards the oak doors and threw them open. "Draco! Draco!" He had almost reached the entrance to Hogsmeade when he finally heard her yelling from behind. He stopped and watched her bolt across the grounds. "Draco wait!"

He laughed to himself as she tripped on a rock and tumbled down a small hill. She didn't bother brushing herself off as she darted off towards him again. "Draco!" She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist which he supported with his arms. "THE MOST WONDERFUL THING HAS HAPPENED!"

"I can't breathe under here!" He spat as he was tangled up in her hair. "What's going on?"

Hermione brushed her hair out of his eyes. "Sorry about that. Oh it's so wonderful! He can't make it! He has some silly interview that he just can't seem to reschedule and so he won't be able to see me until the day after Christmas! Isn't that wonderful?"

He put her down and as she shrugged. "Sure it is."

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be please."

"Pleased? Pleased that you were running off like a trained dog to that abuser?"

"A trained dog? Is that what you think of me?" Hermione turned her back and crossed her arms.

Draco kicked over mound of snow. "I've already told you a hundred times that I can end this for you! But no! You think Krum is too strong to be handled. Well I've got news for you! It's not up to you what happens anymore Hermione! The next time I see him, he's dead. It's as simple as that."

Hermione turned and grabbed a hold of his arms. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I? What do you think I was on my way to do right now?" Draco said menacingly.

"Draco please. You're not a killer. No one is worth murder."

"You are…You're worth every risk in this entire world. And I don't care if I get locked up in Azkaban for the rest of my life. At least I'll know he can't harm you any longer." Draco said casually.

Hermione spoke with desperation and tears flowing freely. "Draco please! You mustn't! What's the point of going to that length to protect someone you'll never see again? What happiness could you possibly find in Azkaban?"

"I'm not worried about my happiness! I'm worried about you! I don't care what happens to me! I want you to be safe and happy."

Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. "You say you're worried about me." He nodded. "You want me to be safe and happy?" He nodded again in frustration. "Well then, give me what I want…Give me my Seeker. Don't do something drastic that takes you away from me forever. How can I feel safe if you're not around? How can I be happy if I'm not with the one person I-I care for so much?"

"I am not going to just sit back and let this continue! I'm done with it Hermione!" Draco stressed harshly.

Hermione whispered as she timidly scooped her arms around him. "I know you are. Please Draco. Please give me a chance to end it myself. I'll even make you a promise. The next time I see him, I'll tell him it's over. No backing out. Agreed?"

Draco shook his head. "You want me to let you break up with him so he can then break your face? Nope, not going to happen. Whether you admit it or not, you're a part of me now. I'm not going to let him hurt you." Draco looked as if he were disgusted with his thoughts. "I'm sick of asking for your permission to protect you. From now on, I'm not going to consult you when it comes to your safety or well-being. Just understand that from this moment on, I will protect you. I'll always come for you. Anyone that harms you will have to answer to me." Draco said sternly. "If he shows up, you get me and I'll deal with it….When he writes you, I want to know about it so I can find him. Handling this off school grounds would be ideal." Hermione stomped her feet in anger. "Sorry Hermione, this is one situation you're not going to talk your way out of. I'm handling it myself."

Hermione pulled away. "Great! So now I have two possessive men in my life! How did I get so lucky?"

"Look, this isn't just about you! What happened back in my dormitory….What we did has never happened to me before. Do you think I'm just going to let that walk out of my life?"

"What on earth are you talking about? You've practically shagged every girl in this school!"

Draco gave an angry look and kicked the fence. "I meant making love Hermione! You know I've never actually done that before! Who cares how many girls I've shagged? None of them mattered to me. But you matter to me and I plan to keep you in one piece."

She spat. "This is my mess and I need to clean it up myself."

Draco spoke more calmly. "No."

"Yes!"

"No and I don't want to discuss it further!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

Draco smiled. "Oh really? Because I think I just did! Now drop it!" He chucked a snowball at her face.

Hermione dusted off the snow in shock. "This is no time to be funny!"

"It's not? Because I happen to think you look hilarious right now….Look at you trying to give me dirty looks with snow falling off your cute little nose! What's the matter Hermione? Not used to people caring this much for you? Too bad! Get used to it! I intend to take good care of you." Draco said as he was gathering up another snowball in his hands.

Hermione gasped and frantically tried to gather snow as well. As she was kneeling down he ran up and smashed the snowball on top of her head. "That should cool you off Granger. You're ears were beginning to smoke."

As he backed away Hermione packed the snow harder in her hands with an evil look. She tossed it hard at him and got him square in the chest. "Ooofff!" Draco grasped his chest and tripped over a snowman behind him falling hard on the ground.

"Yes!" She yelled as she went for more snow. She stopped when she heard Draco laughing loudly. "What's so funny you evil little ferret?"

Draco sat up and smiled. "You hate being told what to do. Don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Hermione said sounding frustrated.

Draco crawled over to her and brought her down to kneel with him. He spoke sweetly "I'm sorry for telling you what to do. Now listen to me. I'm kidding. Seriously, this isn't your battle any longer. You were quite a contender but I'm sorry to say that you're no match for him. But I am. Let me take care of him. I promise I won't kill him. But you need to realize that you've already been through enough. It doesn't matter how long you've already put up with his crap. It needs to stop now. It's okay to seek help from others Hermione. From this moment on I want you to promise me something."

Hermione sighed in defeat. "What is it?"

"Promise me that from now on, you're only task is to heal. You're not allowed to worry about anything. Including Krum. As far as you're concerned, it's over and he's gone forever. Do you promise me Hermione?"

"I promise." She whispered.

"Now, when I find out where he is, I'll give him a little visit and handle it. Did he happen to mention where he was in the letter?"

"No! Quidditch is back in season and they travel everywhere. I haven't a clue where he is. And wait a minute! You can't just leave in the middle of school to go hunt him down! Don't you think someone will notice if you're gone? You can't just sneak off in the middle of the night you know….You're going to have to wait….I might know something that will help. He sent me tickets to the World Cup."

"Tickets?" Draco asked curiously.

"He wants you to come along and watch over me. It's the day after Christmas"

"He sent tickets so that _I _could take you to the World Cup? So that _I _could be there with you? Has he always been this naive?" Draco said as he embraced her.

"Fortunately yes……"

"Well then, if all else fails I'll see him at the World Cup." Draco said disappointedly.

"You can't confront him at the World Cup! All those people! Cameras everywhere! No, if we wait until then you should just let me do it. It may go over better if-"

Draco scooped her into his arms as she kicked her legs in protest. "Oh, put a sock in it Granger! I'm not going to let you put yourself through this any longer. We'll settle things once and for all at the World Cup." He kissed her as she laughed. He pulled away and looked nervous. "Do you regret it? Do you regret what we did earlier?"

Hermione shook her head reassuringly. "Never…Never in a million years could I regret something so perfect. It was exactly how I imagined it would be…No, I take that back…It was so much better."

Draco stood up straighter and walked proudly as he held her. Hermione sighed in relief and contentment as she stroked the back of his neck with her hand.. At this moment she could have been locked in some hotel room doing Merlin knows what with Viktor. She was so grateful that she was being carried off towards the castle by her Seeker. When they reached the steps he set her down gently. She started to walk up the stairs but turned to face him at the bottom. "What is it?"

Draco shook his head with an evil grin as he looked her up and down. He caught up with her and interlaced their fingers. As he opened the oak doors he peeked his head in and looked around. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

He pulled her in mischievously and whispered. "I was making sure no one was around."

"Why?" She whispered back as she tried to remove her hand from his. He squeezed her fingers gently and looked down at their hands.

"So I didn't have to let go." He whispered sweetly.

Hermione blushed and continued the whispering. "Can I sleep with you tonight Draco?"

He laughed out loudly. "Didn't we just do that?"

Hermione smacked him playfully. "You know what I mean you nasty little ferret!"

Draco stopped and placed his hand on his chest. "That hurts Granger. How could you say such a thing when I'm in such a fragile state?"

They laughed as they walked hand and hand back to the dungeons. When they stepped into the portrait Hermione shoved him on the bed and lay on top of him. She started to remove his cloak and shirt as she kissed him fiercely. Draco chuckled as she tugged at his belt. "I've created a monster!"

They made love several more times throughout the night until the sun came up. Draco was fast asleep while Hermione cuddled up next to him for warmth. She decided it was time to make love again so she nudged him playfully and whispered his name. "Draco…Draco…Please wake up Draco."

He mumbled. "No. Sleep."

Hermione laughed as she nudged him again. "Don't you want to wake up for me Draco?"

He mumbled again. "Not fair….Need sleep….Please sleep?"

Hermione crawled on top of him and began to kiss his neck. Draco smiled as he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm cutting you off Granger. You're going to kill me."

Hermione burst into laughter and settled for more cuddling throughout the morning. Later that day at lunch, Hermione sipped her soup slowly as she replayed all of the wonderful things that took place the night before. She didn't notice Ron and Harry whispering about her. Ginny elbowed her harshly and whispered. "Really Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head back to reality. "What? Oh goodness have I said something?" Ginny giggled underneath her hands as Hermione looked around frantically. "I thought I was dreaming again."

Ginny cupped her hands over Hermione's ear and whispered. "You're glowing! What on earth did Viktor do to you last night? I've never seen you so flustered and relaxed all at the same time."

Hermione lowered her head and smiled. "It wasn't Viktor. Oh Ginny! I've got to tell someone. Can we talk later?"

Ginny nodded curiously as Ron cleared his throat. "Eh Hermione…Everything alright? You look sort of flushed."

"You do look a little different Granger." Draco said from behind.

Hermione choked on her soup as she turned to look at him. Draco walked up to Ginny and smiled. "Do you mind if I scoot in? I need to talk to the Head Girl."

Ginny eyed him with wariness but then looked at Hermione's embarrassed face. She gaped at Hermione but then bit her tongue. "Uh sure Malfoy….You can sit next to her. You don't mind….**Do you Hermione?**"

Hermione giggled slightly. "Not at all."

Ginny scooted down closer to Harry as Draco straddled the bench so that he was staring at Hermione's profile. "You look a bit tired Granger. Didn't sleep well?"

Hermione faced him as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle a smile. "I didn't sleep well at all as a matter of fact. But I don't mind."

Draco nodded and then placed his hand on his chest. "Well, seeing how I'm Head Boy and your Head Girl…Well, I was wondering if you would go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "I uh…I don't know…Ummm." Hermione's face went completely red but not as red as Ron's.

"Is this some kind of joke Malfoy?" Ron said furiously as Lavender tried to calm him down.

Draco looked at Ron as if he had just noticed he was there. "Oh hey Weasley….Didn't see you there. A joke? No, I was thinking more of a date. You see Weasley, she and I have to dance together at the ball….Some sort of traditional rubbish or something….But it got me thinking. Why just enjoy one dance with the beautiful Head Girl when I could have her all to myself the entire night?"

Ron stood with a look of rage as Lavender tugged at his arm. "Get off!" He shouted at her. Lavender's eyes filled with tears and she stormed away.

"Ron! You stupid Git!" Ginny yelled as she threw a biscuit at his head.

"Really Ron, that was uncalled for. She didn't deserve that." Hermione said disappointedly.

"If you keep poking your nose into Granger's business Weasley, you won't have any life left of your own to live. Why don't you just trust her judgment? You know she can take care of herself. I have the cracked jaw to prove it." He rubbed his jaw dramatically as Ginny threw another biscuit at Ron's head. Harry held down her arms and shrugged at Ron innocently.

Hermione elbowed Draco. "Oh stop! That was four years ago! Don't be so sensitive!"

Ron gaped at the exchange of words. Draco bat his eyes. "But it hurt! I couldn't smirk for an entire month! A month! Do you know what that does to a death eater in training? It set me back quite a bit. I even had to go to summer school."

Hermione crossed her arms and smiled. "Rubbish. You deserved it."

Draco chuckled. "I know I did. But-oh sorry Weasley! I forgot you were there. What were we talking about?"

Ron clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "You're _not_ taking Hermione to the ball."

"Here's an idea! Let's let Hermione make her own decision."

"What did you just call her?"

"Hermione."

"You have no right to call her that!"

Draco laughed. "What? Hermione?"

"Stop it!"

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERMIONE!"

Hermione placed her hand over Draco's mouth. "Do you have to yell so loudly?" Draco nodded animatedly. "If I remove my hand, do you promise to not shout?" Draco nodded and bat his eyes. She removed her hand as he grinned evilly at her before he returned is gaze on Ron.

"Hey, at least I know how to say it Weasley. Her stupid boyfriend calls her Hermioninny. You should be yelling at him. Look, if you're still in love with her than you ask her out. Looks like you're going to be short a girlfriend soon. You may need her to be your date."

"That's enough Draco." Hermione whispered.

Ron twitched at her words as Draco nodded. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Ginny burst out laughing as she whispered into Harry's ear. Ron looked back and forth at everyone in shock. "Have you all gone mental?"

Hermione spoke sweetly. "I'm so sorry Ron. I'll explain what's going on. _Malfoy_ is just keeping his word to Viktor. He was asked to keep an eye on me and keep me out of trouble. We've had to spend a lot of time together patrolling the seventh floor every night. I guess you could say we've gotten to know each other and have sort of become friends."

Draco scoffed. "Yeah….You could say we've become rather friendly."

Hermione gave him a deadly stare and Draco hung his head. "Sorry."

Ron looked utterly perplexed. "Krum asked him to look after you? That doesn't make sense. Why didn't he ask me or Harry?"

Hermione shrugged. Draco raised his hand and bounced up and down on his seat. Ron looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Hermione pinched his arm. "Ouch." He rubbed it softly.

"Didn't you hear what happened to Ron the last time he made fun of me like that in sixth year?" Hermione spat dangerously.

Draco laughed. "That was true? Fanbloodytastic! I knew I liked you for a reason! Ahem. What I was going to say was that Krum doesn't trust you or Potter. He doesn't understand men and woman being friends. And he knows you've always fancied her." Ron blushed but shook his head in denial. "Oh, everyone knows it Weasley so come off it. Anyhow, he wasn't about to ask the two blokes he thinks have ulterior motives to be his watch dogs." Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. "So he asked her enemy knowing that I would keep a respectful distance and report back any mishaps."

Harry finally spoke. "Hang on. Viktor Krum has asked you…To spy on Hermione? To spy on us?"

"Well not exactly Potter. I'm supposed to keep her away from other boys, make sure no harm comes to her, and give her anything her little heart desires. It's been quite boring though." Hermione shot a surprised look at Draco. "She never asks for anything. I've never been with-uh around a girl who's completely happy just with her favorite book. At least she lets me take her flying on occasion."

Ginny perked up. "YOU WENT FLYING?"

"You're terrified of flying." Ron said sadly.

Hermione looked horrified. "Ehhhh. Well only a few times. He made me do it!"

"But only because I knew you could!"

Harry stood and sat on the table with a confused look. "We're getting off subject here. Why does Viktor need to spy on you? Doesn't he trust you Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes shifted nervously. "Well yes but-oh you know Viktor! Always looking out for my best interest. He knows Malfoy will take care of me."

"I bet he will." Ron whispered but then ducked from another flying biscuit that Ginny threw.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Something's not right Hermione. I can't put my finger on it but none of this adds up. And it's got nothing to do with you Malfoy."

Draco straightened up. "So let me get this straight Potter…You sense there's something going on…And you don't think I it has anything to do with me?"

"Believe it or not….Yeah. There's something bigger going on here. Is there anything else Hermione? Any other reason Viktor would be acting this way?"

Hermione shrugged innocently but couldn't speak. Harry stroked his chin for a moment but then grasped Ginny's hand. "Let's go take a walk."

Ginny bowed at Draco playfully. "Head Ferret….I mean Head Boy. Head Girl."

Hermione burst out laughing as Harry dragged Ginny out of the Great Hall. Draco looked at Ron seriously. "Look Weasley, no harm will come to your best friend. Just lay off alright?"

Ron shook his head. "Harry's right. Something's wrong." He mumbled as he walked out leaving Hermione and Draco sitting alone.

Hermione dropped her head on her forearms and moaned. "Why did you have to do that?"

"Because I want to be your date. Because I like you. Because I'm hoping to get lucky afterwards." Draco joked.

Hermione smiled. "I meant Ron. Why do you have to provoke him like that? He doesn't fancy me anymore. If you're going to keep popping up like this then you're going to have to play nice. I mean it Draco. They're my best friends and you need to respect them."

Draco crossed his arms and pouted. "Even Pothead?"

"Even Harry." Hermione demanded.

"Fine! But I don't like it." He interlaced their fingers under the table. "It's snowing. Let me take you out for a quick one."

"You must have lost your mind. I'm not flying in the snow. Haven't you read how many broom accidents were reported last year as a result of the snow?" Hermione said in disbelief. Draco gaped at her so Hermione continued. "And, the ministry posted an exclusive article in the Daily Prophet with that famous flying instructor who said and _I_ _quote_ 'St. Mungo's has been reporting a record number of broom accident fatalities during this winter season. Wizards and Witches should exercise extreme caution due to poor visibility and possible hypothermia.' Knowing all that, why would anyone want to go flying in the snow?"

Draco looked appallingly at her and sighed. He stood and stretched. "Are you done?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes…Why?"

"Because you just wasted ten minutes of our flying time. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and coaxed her out of the Great Hall.

"Draco, I don't think we should. Urgh! Are you even listening to me?" She asked with a frustrated tone as he opened the oak doors.

"What, oh I'm sorry. I was just going over all those wonderfully useless facts you just spewed on me back there. Wait, give me a moment. Okay, I've forgotten them all now. Did you want to say something else to stall us further? Any other flying fatalities you want to report? No? Good." He pecked her on the cheek and guided her down the stairs.

Hermione was fuming! As Draco stopped to take in their surroundings, she quickly balled up snow in her hand and chucked it at his face. He wiped away the snow and smiled with his mouth wide open. "Did-you-just-hit-me-in-the-face-with-a-snow-ball?"

Hermione laughed as she prepared another one and mocked his voice. "Wait, give me a moment." She chucked it at his face again. He charged towards her and tackled her to the ground. Hermione laughed as he stuffed snow down her cloak and smashed it into hair. "You evil little snake!"

Draco stood over her. "You sneaky little lion!" They were both panting as Draco kneeled back down and brought her to the sitting position. Their eyes were locked as they chuckled every so often. He pressed his lips together and sighed. "You're beautiful."

She grabbed his scarf to pull him closer and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away she blushed. "My answer is yes. I will go to the ball with you."

He smiled as he helped her up and brushed off the snow on her cloak and hair. "Let's go."

They walked to the pitch hand in hand as Hermione continued to remind him of all the other articles she had read about the dangers of flying in the snow. Draco allowed her to continue knowing that it was just her nerves getting the best of her.

After rounds that night Hermione walked into the Portrait Hole and was practically attacked by Ginny. "You scared me."

Ginny looked around and led Hermione to the chairs closest to the fire. "You almost got caught today."

"What? What are you talking about? Caught doing what?" Hermione said with fear.

"Smooching your new boyfriend. Harry and I were walking in the snow when we saw you throwing snowballs at Malfoy. I could tell you were about to kiss so I had to distract Harry. And let me tell you, when Harry's certain on getting to the bottom of things, I need to lay the distraction on very thick."

"What do you mean? Ohhhh….Thanks for that." Hermione said as she giggled.

"What are friends for? Now spill it!" Ginny demanded. Hermione told her everything….Well everything except Viktor's abuse. No one knew that but Draco. After taking it all in Ginny nodded. "Draco Malfoy finally slept with his filthy little Mud-Blood….That's wonderful…I always knew he liked you."

"Oh please Ginny! That's absurd really." Hermione said as she yawned.

"It's not at all absurd. What do little boys do when they like other little girls? They pull their hair and call them names. They find some way to insult them just to keep their attention. He's always had it **bad** for you Hermione. You should see the way he looks at you now. It's like he's-oh my God! He's in love with you! What will precious Viktor say? I hope the big dope gets his stupid feelings crushed." Ginny said with a satisfied expression.

"First of all, he's not in love with me. He just cares for me. Second, why do you seem pleased that Viktor might get hurt?"

Ginny shrugged. "I've just never liked him Mione. I'm so sorry! I know he's the love of your life but something about him bugs me. He always looks at you as if you've done something wrong….Or maybe it's that he's waiting for you to do something wrong. I don't know Hermione. I've just never trusted him. But I trust you and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter what I think. Well, actually it does….Dump Krum and marry Malfoy."

Hermione practically slid off her chair. "You're going to give me a heart attack Ginny! We're just friends. Well alright, we care for each other and I'm a terrible person for cheating on Viktor. I'm going to try and end it with him soon. Draco says he'll help me do it at the World Cup but I don't know."

"Why in the heck are you prolonging it till then? I'll send him an owl for you if you like." Ginny cleared her throat. "Dearest Viktor, I've replaced your Baboon looking Bulgarian Ass for the Hotty Head Boy…Best wishes, Hermioninny."

Hermione tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. "Really Ginny! I could never send such a letter."

"But when you really think about it, that's what you're doing isn't it? Malfoy's much cuter than Viktor."

"I can't believe you just said that."

"I know. My brother would disown me if he heard that. But it's true….Hermione, why is Draco okay with waiting until the World Cup? He obviously wants to be with you. Why is he letting you wait until then?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Uhhhh…He just knows that I want to do it in person. And that's the next time I'll be seeing Viktor." Hermione lied horribly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Do you think it will be such a good idea to tell him at the most important match of the year? Don't you think he might take it a little harshly in that environment….And don't you think he may go after Draco?"

Hermione nodded. "I have a lot to think about don't I?"

"Yep. You sure do…Now tell me more about the Slytherin Sex God! Is it true what all those girls say?"

Hermione sighed happily. "Every word of it."

They laughed together by the fire for a few hours before going to sleep. Hermione knew that Ginny had sensed the holes in the story but being the wonderful friend she was, she ignored them.

The next morning Draco sat next to Hermione in the Great Hall. "These are for you." He handed her tulips as he took a sip of her pumpkin juice. He noticed Ginny staring at him and smiled. "Morning little Weasley."

Ginny laughed and glanced at Hermione. Draco looked to Hermione for explanation. She whispered softly into his ear. "I sort of told Ginny about us. I confirmed that you are the Sex God those girls rave about."

Draco spit out the pumpkin juice and coughed. He blushed as he looked back at Ginny. "I ummm. Hermione was being generous…Really. None of it's true."

"Sure it isn't Malfoy. I believe you. Hermione's always been a liar." Ginny said as she raised her goblet saluting him. Ginny leaned in closely and whispered. "She's been in desperate need of a good shag. She was getting a little too uptight for my liking. She's all relaxed and carefree now. So you see, you really did us all a favor."

"Well it was my pleasure." Draco said as he cautiously looked at Hermione giggling at Ginny's words.

Ron looked up from his eggs. "What's so funny Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged with a smile. "Where's Lavender?"

Ron lowered his head. "She won't speak to me. She says I've got my priorities all mixed up."

Harry pat him on the back. "Go try and talk to her again mate. She'll come around."

Ron shook his head as he dug into his pancakes. Draco cleared his throat. "You know Weasley, I might be able to help you with your little predicament you've got with your girlfriend."

"I don't need your help with women Malfoy. We all know how you treat them. Ouch!"

Ginny jabbed Ron's side with her fork several times. "Yeah, giving a girl flowers and taking her flying is really mean. Just listen to what he has to say Ron….If you don't, I'll tell everyone you were kissing Luna in the broom cupboard."

Harry took the fork and grasped her hand gently. "That's not nice. Leave him alone."

Ginny shrugged. "What do you think he should do Malfoy?"

Draco smiled and looked at Ron. "Well you don't want to do anything too out of character or it will seem rehearsed and phony. What's her favorite time of day?"

Ron looked bewildered. "I don't know! Why would I know something like that?"

Draco shook his head. "When's little Weasley's Potter?"

Harry swallowed hard and looked at Ron regretfully. "Midnight." Ginny pat him on the back proudly.

Draco smiled. "Good. And what's her favorite thing to do during that time?"

Harry took off his glasses and pinched the slope of his nose. He returned them to his face and blushed. "She uh….Likes to spend time with me."

"Oh stop stalling Harry! I like to shag him senseless at that time in the astronomy tower." Ginny blurted impatiently.

Ron choked on his bacon as Draco laughed loudly. "Alright, alright. Not as romantic as I expected but at least you know what you like….Okay, Weasley let's say her favorite time of the day is sunset." Hermione looked at him curiously. Draco grinned bashfully and continued. "And let's say her favorite thing in the entire world to do is read. What you should do is apologize like mad and ask for her permission to take her by the lake during sunset. Lay out a blanket and bring all of her favorite books. Ask her to read you her favorite passage or if you've already read the book tell her what your favorite parts were."

Ron made a vomit gesture. "That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Lavender hates reading as much as I do and I have Quidditch practice every day at that time. Now if it was Hermione that would be perfect but-"

Draco chuckled. "Okay so you know what Hermione likes and what you're girlfriend hates…Does that really make any sense to you? No listen! Why don't you find out what she likes so that you can spend more time pleasing her than ticking her off?"

Ron shrugged. "She's always said her favorite memory of this place was the boat ride in first year. You know the one that Hagrid took us on. When the boats stopped inside the underground harbor I remember her telling Parvati how much she wanted to do it again. She always brings it up."

Draco's eyes widened. "See Weasley! There you go! Go apologize your bum off and ask her to go down there with you tonight. No one will even know you're down there since they only use it once a year. Plus even if you do get caught just tell them the Head Boy gave you special permission to be down there. Then you can tell her what a prat you've been and all that romantic rubbish you've been dying to tell her."

Ron scowled but then mumbled hopefully. "Do you really think it will work?"

Ginny yelled. "Of course it will work you twit! But what time do you think you'll be done?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because Harry and I haven't shagged there yet." Ginny said seriously.

Harry buried his face in his hands. "Do you always have to say everything in that crazy head of yours Gin?"

"Yep and that's why you love me. Oh Ron, stop acting like you didn't know already." Ginny demanded.

Ron clenched his fists. "It just so happens that I'd rather not acknowledge it alright? Try and keep your stupid shag talk for when I'm not around….Or I'll tell Mum."

Ginny kicked him on his shin. "If you do than I'll tell her about those magazines under your bed."

Harry smiled confidently. "What magazines?"

Ron muttered. "Never mind."

They laughed and finished their lunch as Ginny and Hermione talked about how romantic the Harbor seemed now.


	10. Visible

**A/N-Thanks to all of you who checked out my one shot _Pureblood! _I will probably re-write it much longer since so many people liked it! There may be only one more chapter left...But if I can live up to Emmagranger11's expectation's, it should be an exciting one!**

Chapter Twelve

Visible

The next morning Ron strutted into the Great Hall with his head held high, hands in pockets, and a satisfied grin across his flushed face. He sat next to Ginny, grinned widely, grabbed her face and kissed her cheek happily. "Morning Sis!"

Ginny wiped her cheek disgustedly. "Yuck! What's come over you for God's sake? Do you want me to throw up all over the table?"

Ron shrugged gleefully and dug into his breakfast. Harry smiled at his happy friend and looked around curiously. "Where's Lavender?"

Ron stretched and beamed proudly. "Oh I don't know….She's probably a bit tired. Had a long night you know."

Harry laughed and pat his best friend on the back. "Cheers Mate. Say goodbye to sleep."

Ron chuckled. "If that's what's replacing it….I bid it a cheerful farewell. Who needs sleep when you've got that?"

"Exactly." Harry responded with certainty.

Hermione and Ginny broke into a fit of laughter as they listened. Draco walked in and sat next to Hermione. "What's so funny?"

Ron cleared his throat and _smiled_ at Draco. "I uh took your advice chum and it worked beautifully."

"So she's forgiven you then?" Draco asked inquiringly.

Ron stifled a laugh. "Let's just say that it opened up a whole new chapter in our relationship. It took us somewhere we've never been before."

Draco beamed. "Excellent."

"Yes it is." Ron replied and returned to his breakfast.

A few days later Hermione was daydreaming in Potions when she saw bubbles floating near by. She realized that the bubbles were circling a grinning Lavender and they were in the shape of tiny boats. Hermione followed the bubbles all the way back to Ron's wand. She gasped and turned around to find a proud Draco. Hermione gaped at him.

Draco shrugged. "What? He asked me for more pointers. I must say…And don't you repeat this to anyone or I will be forced to destroy you. Weasley's actually got potential. He'll never be as good as me mind you. But he definitely shows promise. Even the Slytherin girls have laid off Zabini a bit and started noticing him. He may be headed for trouble."

Hermione laughed and sighed happily. Ron appeared confident and in high spirits. He was completely distracted by his new found 'talents' which left no room for worrying about her. In Hermione's eyes, Draco was brilliant.

As the days until the Christmas Ball passed by rapidly Hermione found herself in a constant happy mood. Everything made her laugh and smile. Just the thought of being at such a romantic event with Draco delighted her. After leaving Draco asleep in his dormitory late one night she practically skipped back to her room. She had just reached her door when someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her into the room.

Hermione turned around swiftly and toppled backwards in fright. He slammed the door shut and charged at her. "Vy you not write back?"

Hermione trembled as she spoke. "W-W-Write back? I didn't receive a letter."

He grabbed her by her arms and shook her furiously. "Are you saying I am lying Hermioninny? Vy are you coming back so late? Who ver you vith? That Neville again?"

Hermione cried out in pain as the hold he had on her wrists was burning and her neck was stinging from the shaking. "Please stop!"

Viktor rammed her against the wall. "Don't you ever tell me vot to do. You haf never spoke to me like this before! Vot is going on?" He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed hard.

Hermione gasped and choked as he clutched harder. She pulled at his fingers trying to release his grasp but she was no match for his strength. She started to see spots and the silence around her was getting increasingly louder. He suddenly let go and she toppled on the floor clutching her neck and coughing loudly. He began to pace and then punched her wall. "You are lucky that you are to come to the Vorld Cup soon. That has saved you from my anger. I do not vant you to look like you don't know how to listen. I should teach you a lesson for being so disobedient." He kneeled down next to her and shouted in her ear. "Are you getting brave Hermioninny?"

"No! I'm just scared!" She shuddered at her words knowing she should never shout back at him.

He kicked her knee causing her to scream out in pain. "You haf become disloyal!….Yes I can tell. You vould never shout at me or try to stop my lessons. This Neville has made you bold. Too bold for your own good. You vill pay Hermioninny. And so vill he. Are you listening to me?" He yelled as he grabbed her wrists again and drug her to her feet. "You ver vith him just now vern't you?"

"No Viktor! I have rounds! Very late rounds! I have to patrol the corridors with Draco Malfoy every night." Hermione said with tears of pain and fright.

Viktor loosened his grip and appeared to relax. "You ver vith him?"

Hermione spoke carefully. "Yes. He's been keeping his word. You asked him to look after me."

Viktor nodded. "Draco Malfoy is a good friend to me. I know how much of a problem you can be. He does not like mud bloods so he has done me a great favor. He understands how to keep a voman in line and his Father vas vell respected in my family. You are promising that you have been vith him and no one else?"

Hermione sighed in relief. "Yes Viktor. I promise."

He tossed her wrists out of his grip and pushed her to the side. "I must go. No one knows I have gone. You vill respond immediately next time or you vill regret it."

Hermione wiped her eyes as she watched him leave. She sunk to the floor and whimpered alone in the corner. When she awoke the next morning she was uncomfortably curled in a ball on the floor. She carefully walked to the bathroom as her muscles ached painfully. Her knee was throbbing where he had kicked it but thankfully it didn't cause her to limp noticeably. She gasped when she looked in the mirror. Her face was fine but her neck and wrists were swollen and purple.

She found her turtleneck at the bottom of her trunk and threw it on after her shower. She realized that the sleeves didn't really cover her wrists well so she made a mental note to be careful throughout the day. As she walked down the stairs a rush of fear washed over her. What on earth was she going to tell Draco? _He doesn't have to know! He's going to confront Viktor soon anyways! Why bother him with this now? It hasn't changed anything. _

As she walked into the Great Hall she took a deep breath and headed for her table where Harry and Ginny were already sitting. "Good morning." She said brightly.

"Good morning. You look tired Hermione. Didn't sleep well eh? Me either." Ginny said as she yawned.

Ron and Lavender walked in and bid everyone good morning. Draco sat down next to Hermione and winked flirtatiously. She smiled back weakly and played with her food. "Hey pass me the sausages Hermione will you?" Ron said as he nudged her side.

Hermione whimpered unexpectedly and threw her hand over her mouth quickly. Everyone stopped eating and stared at her. Draco looked concerned. "Everything alright?"

Hermione forced the best smile she had ever done and laughed. "Yes, I'm just so jumpy this morning! I don't know what's come over me. Probably just the jitters because of the Christmas Ball. Everyone's expecting a really wonderful time."

Draco placed his hand on her knee and squeezed gently. "It will be wonderful since you're in charge of it. Don't worry." Hermione nodded and as soon as he turned his head, lost control of a tear that had been threatening to fall due to the pain he unintentionally caused and the fact that she had just lied to him. She wiped it away quickly and caught Ginny staring at her wrists.

"What the?" Ginny said loudly. Hermione shook her head quickly begging Ginny not to say another word. As everyone was now staring at Ginny, Hermione quickly pulled down her sleeve covering the bruises.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny crossed her arms furiously and looked away. "Nothing. I thought I saw…..I thought I saw a snake on the table. My mistake."

"Ouch!" Draco leaned down and rubbed his shin. "Someone kicked me."

Ginny giggled. "That's odd isn't it?" She said as she looked under the table as if to identify the perpetrator. "Maybe it was a snake."

Draco eyed her suspiciously but then shrugged it off. Hermione and Ginny met eyes again. "Hermione, I need help on one of my essays. You're not busy right now are you? No? Good! Let's go!"

Hermione followed Ginny out of the Great Hall but she didn't stop at the exit. She headed towards the oak doors and threw them open furiously. Hermione continued to trail fearfully behind her. Ginny stopped at the beech tree and shot an awful gaze at Hermione. "How could you not tell me? How could you hide something like this from me? How long has he been hurting you?"

Hermione shook her head in denial. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Doesn't hurt? How long Hermione?" Ginny shouted.

"Since the beginning. I don't know what happened last night. I'm so confused." Hermione said blankly.

"When Ron and Harry find out they'll kill him." Ginny warned.

"Oh God Ginny don't tell them! Please don't tell them! Then Draco will find out and I don't even want to think of what he'll do!"

"You won't have to worry about that. Ron and Harry will protect you from that evil little ferret!" Ginny said frustrated.

"Wait…What do you mean? Why would I need to be protected from Draco?" Hermione said with confusion.

"Hermione! He's beating you! Look at your wrists! You just said that you don't even want to think of what he'll do if he finds out!"

"You think Draco did this?" Hermione said in shock.

"Well of course! He's been around you all the time. Who else would have-oh that stupid fat headed foreigner! I'll kill him myself!" Ginny said and headed for the castle.

"Ginny wait! You can't do anything! Draco cannot find out!"

"Why not? Is he in on this with that monster?"

"No of course not! It's just that if he finds out that I hid this from him, he'll never forgive me. I convinced him to not confront Viktor yet. He told me he could have ended this a long time ago but I wouldn't let him." Hermione said as she cried softly.

"Why wouldn't you let him? Malfoy can handle him! Don't you realize that?"

Hermione shrugged in shame. "I'm just so scared of Viktor. I don't want Draco to get hurt. But he will if he finds out I hid this from him Ginny!"

Ginny embraced her distraught friend. "Alright, alright. Now tell me everything." They sat at the beech tree and Hermione came clean. She told Ginny everything.

Ginny regretfully agreed to keep Hermione's secret quiet with the agreement that it would all be over in a few days. She even introduced Hermione to a temporary concealment charm to use for the ball. Ginny used it on certain occasions after Quidditch matches and it usually worked for hours.

As Ginny got ready she laughed with Hermione. "I can't wait to see the look on that cow's face when she realizes Draco came with you. I just love to see Pansy upset."

"Now, now Ginny. I'm not worried about her anymore. She's been acting very different lately. I've even caught her smiling at us on occasion. It seems as if she's moved on." Hermione said as she fiddled with her dress. "Now how do I look?"

Ginny sighed happily. "Just beautiful! I'm glad you picked the green one. Quite fitting if you ask me."

The girls walked down the stairs together and found Ron, Lavender, and Harry talking as they waited. Ginny took Harry's arm and gave a flirtatious stare at his attire. Hermione saw Draco walking up with a huge grin. He took her hand and kissed it slowly. "Miss Granger."

Hermione melted at his touch and smiled. "Mr. Malfoy." She scooped her arm around his and they followed her friends to the Great Hall. They were bombarded by the Patil twins outside the entrance.

"Hermione! Oh it looks wonderful inside." Padma said.

"Really Hermione, how did you find the time to do all this….Malfoy?" Parvati said once she realized he was there. She smiled widely. "Oh my God! Are you Hermione's date?"

Draco nodded politely. "Yes…But I'm hoping that's not all I am."

Hermione blushed as the Patil twins squealed and scurried away with their dates. Dumbledore gathered everyone inside the Great Hall and raised his hands for silence. "Please join me in applauding our Heads of Hogwarts on the first dance of the night."

Draco guided a blushing Hermione out onto the dance floor as everyone clapped politely. As it would seem the Head Boy and Girl were simply carrying out the tradition of the first dance. But as Draco slithered his hand around her waist and interlaced her fingers with his on the other, people began to whisper. Draco grinned at this and pulled her closer causing more chatter amongst the students. He leaned down and kissed her nose gently and then brought his cheek to hers as they swayed to the music.

Ron began to ask questions of Ginny who simply waved it off as just a close friendship. Lavender quickly distracted him as the rest of the school joined in on the dancing. As the night went on, Hermione briefly danced with Ron, Neville, and Collin. While Draco was getting punch Ginny approached him with a big grin. "What do you think you are doing?" She said as she also grabbed a goblet filling it with punch.

Draco raised his own goblet in confusion. "I'm thirsty. People tend to satisfy that need with punch little Weasley."

They both took a sip of their punch and watch Hermione and Harry laughing as they danced. "Stop being pompous and ask me to dance already."

Draco laughed. "What makes you think I want to dance with you?"

"Oh please! Hermione's dancing with Harry leaving you all alone. Ohhhhh, wait a second." Ginny looked behind Draco. "You were hoping she would dance with you. My mistake."

Draco looked behind as Ginny began to walk away. He noticed Pansy heading towards him and quickly grabbed Ginny's arm. "Save me! I'm begging you."

Ginny grinned evilly. "No, I think I want to see you get yourself out of this one. I haven't laughed all night really."

Draco continued to follow Ginny. "I'm at your mercy! I'll do anything just please dance with me."

Ginny sighed as if it was a terrible inconvenience. "Well if I really have to."

As they began to dance they noticed Pansy's jaw drop and stomp away. Ginny chuckled and looked up at Draco. "Now that was worth it."

"Thanks for that. She can be quite forceful at times. So, you and Potter picked out all the names for your children yet?" He said jokingly.

"Yes of course we have. How about you and Hermione?" Ginny asked seriously.

Draco smiled softly as he began to watch Hermione dance. "No, we haven't. We don't really talk about the future. It's just been one day at a time. We've sort of got a little obstacle in the way of all that."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, but I wouldn't call it little. Hermione's my best friend Malfoy. I don't want to see her hurt anymore."

Draco looked carefully at Ginny. "Anymore? You know about-"

Ginny nodded again. "I just found out. You could say she unintentionally let it slip out…But that's not the point Malfoy. It needs to stop immediately."

"You think I don't know that? I've been telling her since the moment I found out. She's the most thick headed girl I've ever met. Always wanting to do things her way! But I already told her. I'm handling it at the World Cup." Draco said and smiled as Harry dipped Hermione playfully. "I'll take care of her."

Ginny whispered happily. "Good. She needs someone like you. I know you'll be good to her Malfoy." Ginny kissed his cheek as the song ended.

Hermione walked up to them with Harry. "I need some fresh air. Do you want to go outside for a bit?" They nodded and waved Ron and Lavender over.

As they were all about to reach the oak doors Pansy grabbed Draco's arm. "Dance with me handsome."

Draco pulled away. "No thanks."

Pansy shrieked. "Please Draco! Just one dance! I'll never bother you again! Just give me one last dance!"

"Shhhh! Fine! Do you mind Hermione?" Draco said in defeat and embarrassment.

Hermione laughed. "Not at all. I'll be outside with them." Hermione smiled at a frowning Draco as Pansy dragged him to the dance floor.

As they headed down the stone steps they laughed at the fact that Draco was being tortured by Pansy. Once they reached the beech tree they sat on benches that were placed out there just for that night and looked up at the stars. "It's beautiful Hermione. This entire night turned out perfectly." Ginny said as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you. I'm having a wonderful time." Hermione said as she began to scratch her prickling neck. Her wrists began to tingle so she scratched at them as well.

Ron approached her and looked at her neck. "What's the matter? You should stop scratching so hard…You're leaving a mark." He placed his arms on her shoulders and looked at her neck carefully. "You really did leave a mark. What happened to your neck Hermione? And look at your wrists….You couldn't have caused that just now! Harry look at her."

Hermione shook her head worriedly. "It's nothing! I must be having a reaction to something. The punch! It must be the punch!" She looked at Ginny for support.

Ginny shook her head and whispered. "I'm sorry. It lasts longer for me."

Harry caught hold of Hermione who kept walking away from him trying to cover her neck. "What lasts longer? What's going on?" He said as he pulled her wrists up closely to his eyes. "These look like finger marks."

"WHAT? WHO DID THIS TO YOU? IT WAS MALFOY WASN'T IT! I'LL KILL HIM!" Ron said as he headed up to the castle.

"Ron noooo!" She yelled as she grabbed his arm. "I can explain!"

Ron stopped and yelled as he panted. "Explain what? That you're allowing Malfoy to hurt you like this? How could you try and hide this from us Hermione? Don't bother answering me! I've got to have a few words with him myself!"

"NO! Ron please don't talk to him! He'll be so angry! Please don't!" Hermione said as she continued to try and restrain him.

Harry grabbed her hands gently and hugged her. "You know we'll always protect you Hermione. Why would you keep this from us?"

Ron began to pace as he waited for her answer. Hermione was sobbing in terror. "Because! You wouldn't understand. You don't understand what's really been going on Harry! Ron noooo!"

Draco had just opened the oak doors and started trotting down in a hurry as he heard her yelling. Ron took off quickly towards Draco. Hermione screamed. "RON PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

Ron turned around to look at Hermione in anger. "You don't have a say in this Hermione!"

"A say in what?" Draco asked with a hint of concern as Hermione sped past Ron and threw herself in front of him. "What's going on?"

Ron shook his head and threw his arms up as he charged at him. "Don't act like you don't know! I can't believe she's actually trying to protect you! After what you've done! MOVE HERMIONE!"

Ron tried to pull Hermione towards him but Draco whipped her behind him and stepped up to Ron. "That's enough Weasley! Stop yelling at her!"

Ron took a swing at Draco and made contact with his cheek. Harry tackled him to the ground as Ron began to kick his chest. "STOP IT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT'S NOT HIM! GINNY! HELP ME!" Hermione yelled.

Draco freed himself and charged at Harry knocking him to the ground. Ron pushed Draco from behind into the beech tree. Draco turned and punched him in the nose as Harry started taking swings at him. Ginny got a hold of Harry as Hermione and Lavender restrained Ron. "Get off Hermione! He struggled under their hold. "I knew better than to trust you!"

Hermione placed a binding charm on Ron and ran to Draco who was spitting blood from his mouth. She gripped his arm as he was about to go after Harry again and whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Draco turned his head slightly to look at Hermione. "Why are you sorry? Weasley and Potter are the one that have lost his minds."

"I haven't lost my mind! You have! What makes you think you have the right to treat her this way? Let me out of this Hermione!" Ron yelled as he tried to free himself.

Draco caught a glimpse of Hermione's neck in the moonlight. "What happened to your neck?" She tried to cover it with her hands. "What happened to your wrists?"

Harry yelled in frustration. "Oh come off it Malfoy! You know where she got those marks!"

Draco looked at Harry briefly and then turned his gaze onto a cowering Hermione. "I asked you a question Hermione. I think I deserve an answer."

Hermione stared crying uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry Draco! I should have told you. But it doesn't matter because these marks don't change anything!"

Draco gently removed her hand from his arms and shook his head disappointedly. "I thought you trusted me Hermione…..That's what's changed. He came to see you didn't he?"

Hermione nodded in fear. "Oh please don't be angry with me Draco! I didn't want to bother you with such a silly thing."

Draco began to pace as Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks. "Such a silly thing is it? You won't think it's so silly when he chokes you hard enough to kill you next time! Jesus Hermione!"

Ron cleared his throat nervously. "Who in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Draco walked up to him and removed the charm. "Krum you idiot! You think I did this to her?"

Ron stood and brushed himself off. "Krum wouldn't hurt her like that you liar!"

Draco scoffed and looked at Hermione. "Now I see why you never told him."

"Told me what?" Ron said stupidly.

Draco pushed him into the beech tree in anger. "Krum's been beating her for years you moron! Haven't you ever wondered how she's supposedly become so clumsy?"

"Clumsy?" Harry asked as he placed a hand on Ron's chest who was preparing to take another swing at Draco.

"Draco no….Please?" Hermione begged.

Draco ignored her and scratched the back of his neck. "Ever wonder where all those bruises came from?"

"What bruises?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry.

"I just thought you-" Draco cut Harry off.

"You just thought she just always seemed to fall down the stairs and run into walls? Did you even realize how fragile she's become this year? Haven't you ever wondered why Krum doesn't particularly like any of her friends and keeps to himself? Why would he ask her enemy of all people to watch over her?…..None of these questions popped into your stupid heads?" Draco spat.

"I knew something wasn't right but this….I had no idea Hermione." Harry said as he embraced her.

"You don't actually believe this rubbish Harry!" Ron said.

Ginny smacked Ron on the arm. "Oh stop fawning over Krum Ron! Yes your golden boy is a batterer! Get over it!"

Draco shook his head and gave a hurtful glare at Hermione as he headed towards the castle. She yelled in desperation. "No please don't go Draco! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I'll never lie to you again!"

Draco stopped and turned around to face her. "I'm just not sure who you think you're protecting anymore. Something's telling me it's him."

Hermione grabbed his arms. "No! Please don't think that! I just-I just didn't want you to worry about me."

"And why not? Why can't I worry about you Hermione? You can let him beat you but you can't let me worry about you? How does that make sense? You'll let him choke you and throw you against a wall but you won't even trust me!" Draco pulled away.

"You don't understand! He sent a letter! He was angry that I never responded but I swear I never got it! He was just mad about that and then I shouted at him and told him to stop! I know better than that! It was my fault!" Hermione said as she tried to prevent him from leaving.

Draco allowed her to hold him and spoke calmly. "You know what? I'm done. I'm not going to listen to you defend him any longer. I'm going to the World Cup without you and putting an end to all of this. Who knows what kind of story you'll try to make up while we're there. After that, you don't have to worry about telling me anything."

Hermione panicked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I can't be someone who doesn't trust me Hermione. We're through."

Draco tried to head for the castle once again but Hermione cried out. "No! I can't lose you Draco! You're the only thing that matters to me!"

"Hermione, you won't let me in! Even after all we've been through, you still don't have any faith in me! Damn it Hermione! You refuse to let me care for you and that's killing me!"

Hermione shouted harshly. "You don't understand! You'll never understand! All you care about is proving that you can handle Viktor!"

"Is that what you think? That I'm just trying to prove that I'm tougher than Viktor! I'M TRYING TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!" Draco turned around and headed for the forest in a huff. Hermione dropped to the ground sobbing as Ginny went to comfort her. Ron whispered to Lavender to go inside as he and Harry took off towards the forest.


	11. Inside Deception and Outside Connections

**A/N-I apologize for such a short chapter. If I started the World Cup thing, it would have went too long...At least that's what I think. Okay, now here's something very important: I have discovered the best Draco/Hermione fic ever. I have got to let you guys know about it! I can't even recall how I came across it as I tend to only read completed fics...I have abandonment issues or something. Anyway! I just found it two days ago and have already caught up with her. This fic is almost done and I am literally at the edge of my seat to find out how this brilliant author is going to end it. The fic is called _A World Apart _and it is wonderfully written by _lolagirl_. I have never in all my searching found any fic that comes even close to her ideas and style. I will warn you, there are some major dark and depressing moments but it's got all the good stuff too! It will be like nothing you've ever read before. Give it a chance. And I know I may lose some of you to her but this story is just too brilliant to not pass along. Let me know what you thought. Maybe I'm insane but I think you guys would love the Draco she writes. And on to what I don't consider very good writing after comparing myself to lolagirl.**

Chapter Eleven

Inside Deception and Outside Connections

_**In the castle:**_

Ginny guided a distraught Hermione through the oak doors. She whispered into her ear. "Come on let's hurry. I don't want anyone to see you." Hermione nodded and they started to walk swiftly but a beaming Pansy stepped in front of them blocking their way. Ginny shouted in disgust. "Move it cow! No grazing in the corridors!"

Pansy chuckled. "What happened to the Head Mudblood?"

Hermione tried to avert her eyes in shame as she knew she probably looked a mess. Ginny however let go of Hermione and pushed Pansy harshly against the wall. Hermione attempted to restrain her but Ginny gestured an 'it's okay' calmly. "You're just jealous because you wasted seven years of whoring yourself to Malfoy and it got you absolutely nowhere. It must feel tragic to have nothing but your lineage going for you. Not that you could get a bucket of dung for your tainted blood. Doesn't it bother you Pansy? That Draco would rather be with a smart and beautiful muggle-born instead of trash like you? You know, I don't blame you for hating Hermione really. She did take away your only chance at marrying a wealthy pureblood that would resent, cheat, and ignore you….Oh wait! Crabbe and Goyle will have you won't they? They don't really have what you would call _good_ taste now do they?" Ginny laughed at a gaping Pansy. "From the way Draco looks at Hermione, I think they'll start having babies right away. Oh but what will we call them?…Pure muds?"

"Draco is not going to stay with her! This is just a phase he's going through!" Pansy stomped in aggravation. Hermione looked around nervously and prayed no one would hear the row.

"If that's what you call love Pansy. What bothers you most? That he loves her or that he loathes you?" Ginny said menacingly. "Now if you'll excuse us, we don't want to interrupt you foraging for food-"

"Is that your punishment mud blood?" Pansy whispered evilly as she pointed at Hermione's neck and wrists.

The girls turned around with a surprised look. Hermione whispered as she rubbed her neck. "Excuse me?"

Pansy nodded in satisfaction. "So that's what happens when you don't respond to his letters…I wonder what he would do to you if he found out what you've been doing with Draco. Shall we find out?"

Ginny jumped at Pansy and grabbed a hold of her hair. "What did you do you revolting trollop?"

Pansy screamed out. "Ouch! Let go you filthy blood traitor!"

Hermione tried to pull Ginny off but to no avail. Ginny was simply fuming and being raised with all those boys didn't quite make her a weakling. She lowered Pansy's head forcefully and started punching her in the face. "Ginny no! Stop it! You're worse than your brother!"

Ginny smiled as she tripped Pansy causing her to crash to the ground. "No Hermione, I'm just tougher. She looked down in disgust at a cowering Pansy. "I'll ask you again, what did you do?"

Pansy spit blood onto the floor and looked up at Ginny angrily. "I intercepted the letter alright! I found it outside her door one morning and threw it out! I knew Viktor was beating her! I knew what he would do if she didn't respond!"

Ginny released Pansy in shock. Hermione knelt down beside her as tears began to fall again. "You-you knew he would come after me? You knew that if I didn't respond that he would beat me?"

Pansy nodded with a frown of selfish regret. "I was hoping he would just kill you and get it over with. I didn't think he'd let you walk out of this one in one piece. I was sadly mistaken. You've started to become quite an obstacle mudblood."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "How long have you known Pansy? And how could you possibly have found out in the first place?"

Pansy sat up and wiped her mouth. "I knew about him before you two were even together. He dated my cousin. He put her in St. Mungo's more times that I could count."

"That's no shock seeing how you can't count past two!" Ginny interjected but then recoiled at Hermione's glare. "Sorry Mione."

Pansy continued as she stood warily. "She had to leave the country to get away from him. When I found out he was interested in you I thought I had just been given the greatest gift of my life. But at first it didn't seem as if he was beating you at all. Thankfully after a few months, I noticed you changing. You seemed to become more jumpy and frail over time. Just like my cousin had. You started to withdraw from your friends and look like hell. I even heard some of those stories you made up to explain all the injuries. For being the brightest witch of our age you're a terrible liar. I thought your lack of creativity would have given it away to your friend's years ago. But thankfully, no one seemed to notice….Or probably they just didn't care. You were getting weaker by the day. I thought it was only a matter of time before he finished you off but that day never came….So I took matters into my own hands. I've grown impatient with Draco's little escapades." Pansy crossed her arms triumphantly.

Ginny looked Hermione in the eye and spoke sternly. "Let me kill her Hermione? No one would miss this evil bitch."

Hermione grasped Ginny's arm. "No Ginny. I'm a firm believer in what goes around comes around." Hermione returned her gaze on Pansy. "I've never met anyone like you in my entire life. And I honestly hope that I never do again. You're more terrifying than Viktor is in my eyes. And Draco will never be yours. Even if he decides to move on and leave me behind, he'll never return to you. He's too good of a man for that. He's too good for _you_ Pansy."

Hermione started to walk away but Ginny wouldn't move. "Let's go Ginny."

"Coming Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said sweetly and punched Pansy in the nose one last time. "Good talk Pansy. We should do this again sometime."

_**In the forest:**_

"Malfoy! Wait up! Malfoy stop!" Harry yelled as he and Ron ran after him.

Draco stopped quickly and punched a tree. Ron gasped. "Come on Mate! Calm down." They caught up with him and Ron continued to speak nervously. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I thought it was you-"

Draco inspected his bleeding hand indifferently and looked at Ron in confusion. "Do you think I care that you thought I was beating her? I could care less about what you idiots think of me so don't bother apologizing!"

Harry spoke calmly as he panted. "Look Malfoy, we were wrong about you and-"

"You've always been wrong about me Potter! Who cares?"

Harry spoke more directly as he walked up to Draco. "I do….We both do. We should have realized sooner that if Hermione trusted you that we should-"

"Now that's the key word isn't Potter? _Trusted? _She obviously doesn't anymore. Look, thanks for all the wonderful apologies but I've got bigger things ahead of me and I need time to strategize. So, if you wouldn't mind finding some other part of the forest-"

"We're going with you." Ron said matter of factly.

Draco snorted. "Oh really! And how exactly do you expect to get in Weasley? Disguise yourselves as their Veela mascots? I must say you would look stunning in a skirt."

Harry chuckled. "Well seeing how we're awfully chummy with _Draco Malfoy_, we thought _he_ could get us tickets. Or have you lost your spot up in the minister's box already?"

Draco eyed him in surprise. "Don't try and play my ego Potter! It won't work…..And no, I haven't lost my spot! Of course I could get you in….But I won't."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

Draco started to pace as he removed his jacket and flung it across a bush. "I was planning on doing this alone. I always do things alone."

Harry laughed. "Not if you're planning on being with Hermione you won't. That girl doesn't know the meaning of letting someone alone."

Ron chimed in with a laugh. "Yeah good luck with that mate. She'll nag you until the sun comes up about nothing in particular."

Draco stopped quickly and scowled up at the moon. "I won't have to worry about that anymore. She and I are through remember?"

Ron clenched his fists and walked up to Draco. "You didn't mean that and you know it. She obviously needs you right now and it would be horrible of you to abandon her."

Draco looked at Ron as if he were insane. "As I recall Weasley, you're not an expert in the love department so why don't you just sod off?"

Harry stepped between them. "Malfoy's right Ron, that's none of our business." He turned to Draco with an earnest expression. "We need to do this with you Malfoy. Our best friend has been getting abused by someone we trusted for I don't know how long. We need to do this for her. We weren't there for her then but we're certainly going to be there for her now. If you don't help us get tickets…We'll still get in somehow. You can just make things easier for all of us. What do you say?"

Harry extended his hand and Draco stared at it in thought. He sighed deeply and nodded. "Alright then. We're in this together. But _she_…stays behind. She'll only complicate things." He shook Ron's hand and then paced while scratching his chin. "We'll have to either approach him before the match or directly after. I'm certain I can get us into the changing room."

Ron sat on a tree trunk and played with the tall blades of grass around him. "Our Mione, being hurt all this time. I fell like an idiot. A big giant oblivious idiot."

Harry crossed his arms and looked up at the stars. "I've always sensed something but never that. I never thought she would be the type of girl to put up with something so horrible. Especially since she knows that we would protect her in a heartbeat. And if your brother's caught wind of it…They'd kill him, bring him back from the dead, and kill him again."

"Yeah and that's just Fred and George. Bill and Charlie would probably do the right thing and turn him over to the ministry. Not me, I'd like to rip off his….Bloody hell! I bet he even made her-he was probably the first bloke she ever-oh I'm going to enjoy killing him…Slowly, painfully, with torture, and suffering, complete agony and pain. Lots of pain. And then I'll make it hurt really bad."

Draco toppled over in laughter. "Jesus Weasley! You're an evil prat when you want to be aren't you?"

Ron shook his head in disgust. "Just thinking about our Mione giving herself to that good for nothing-"

"She didn't Weasley…Just so you know." Draco said carefully.

"How do you know?" Harry said curiously but uncomfortably.

Draco shrugged. "I just know." Harry and Ron looked at him with skepticism. "Look, believe it or not Hermione and I have become quite close. She's told me lots of things that she didn't tell anyone else because I've become safe for her. She knew I had nothing to gain from her deepest secrets anymore. She knew I was no longer a threat."

"So why break it off now? Why leave her when she obviously wants to be with you?" Ron asked.

"Ron, not now. Let it go." Harry warned.

"You wouldn't understand Weasley. Trust and honesty are actually very important to me. Especially now." Draco seemed distracted by his own thoughts and shook his head. "So now comes the important question. Are either of you ready and willing to kill Viktor Krum?"

Ron swallowed hard and Harry turned white. Draco shook his head in repulsion. "I didn't think so. I can't promise what will happen when _I _see him. But I don't plan on killing him. I'm simply going to set some things straight. After I'm done you two can say whatever you like. But I'm certain then when we're through, he'll think twice about coming near her again."

Harry listened and began tossing small rocks up into the trees as Draco talked strategy. Ron added his ideas which Draco considered quite vicious but decided to work them into the plan. Harry had one simple request. "I want a go at him. Even if I only get one punch…I want it. After that, he's fair game."

Draco nodded as Ron stood and stretched out. "Since we've got all that straightened out, let's talk about you and Hermione."

"Let's not." Draco whispered dramatically.

"It's not right mate. And you know it." Ron was insistent.

Draco yawned and sat down on the trunk Ron had just vacated. He placed his hands on his knees and sighed in defeat. "Fine. Let's hear it Weasley. Why on earth shouldn't I end things with Hermione?"

After Ron went on for what seemed like an eternity about Hermione, he finally felt as if he had said his piece. He was satisfied with the conversations and everything they had discussed was now in Draco's hands. After that, they continued to discuss more details of the next evening for hours into the night.

As the sun rose the boys exited the forest over come with delirious laughter. They had their jackets tossed over their shoulders or forearm and ties undone. They stumbled and tripped over the grounds due to exhaustion and too much hilarity. As they trotted up the stone steps they met a glowering Professor Snape at the top. He looked repulsed at them being together. The three of them exchanged looks and knew they would be in trouble for being out on the grounds all night. Draco had to think fast so that their plans for the World Cup would not be ruined. "What in Merlin's name? Were the three of you just in the forest? Have you been in there all night?" He sneered at them suspiciously.

Harry and Ron were trying to catch their breath as Draco walked up to Professor Snape with an evil grin. "As a matter of fact we were Professor. You'd be surprised what goes on in there late at night. I never knew how talented Potter really was. Now I know why he's really called the chosen one."

Harry gasped and looked at Professor Snape with an awkward grin. Draco chuckled. "And Weasley!" Draco ran his hand through his hair in excitement. "Good God! 'Weasley is our King' will definitely have a new meaning in my book."

Snape took a step back and grimaced at the hysterical boys. "Have you gone mad? I would have expected more from you Draco! You're Head Boy!"

Draco nodded in satisfaction. "Funny thing the title, Head Boy. Quite fitting if you ask me Professor."

Ron took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Harry and Draco's shoulders. "Come on boys." Before they reached the oak doors Ron turned around and grinned at the Professor. "If we're lucky, he'll give us detention….Together."

Harry couldn't help himself. "Maybe he'll even join us. I've always had a thing for greasy hair." They walked off in a fit of laughter leaving their potions master grasping his chest in shock.

As they hurried down the corridors they laughed in disbelief and amusement of each other. "For the first time in my life I can't wait to have Potions! I think I sit in your lap Harry. Just for emphasis." Ron said as he chuckled.

Harry and Draco laughed at Ron but then stopped at a fork in the corridors. Draco held out his hand. "Meet you at five o'clock boys." They both shook his hand and yawned. "And remember, not a word of anything we talked about with Hermione."

"Agreed." Harry said as Ron nodded. They parted ways but with the same agenda for the morning. To get as much sleep as possible before such an important night.

**A/N-I will hopefully bring you to the World Cup in a few days. I guess that would mean there is at least one chapter left. What did you think of this one?**


	12. Fallen

**A/N-Well well well my dear readers! We have finally come to the end of what was supposed to be a much shorter fic. I hope you liked it. And I hope you were able to check out _A World Apart_ by _lolagirl._ If not, now that my story has ended what else will you do with your time? Read her fic of course! To answer your question, yes I am considering a epilogue and possibly a sequel but I say that with every fic...We'll see. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter Twelve

Fallen

Hermione sniffled at her plate as she saw Draco saunter over to the Slytherin table and sit for dinner. He didn't steal a glance at her like in the past. He seemed to have returned to his usual stiff composure and arrogant strut. He gave Pansy a baffled once over as he noticed her trying to hide her facial injuries. Hermione noticed him whisper something to her causing Pansy to throw down her napkin and storm out of the Great Hall. He had been eating at the Gryffindor table for some time now and his presence at the Slytherin table was crushing her. She hadn't shown up for breakfast or lunch that day so she hadn't even known how he had spent the entire previous night with Ron and Harry. She sniffled again as he seemed to be enjoying a story Blaise was telling. He laughed along with his cronies and wiped his eyes in amusement. He seemed confident, well rested, and poised.

Hermione on the other hand was fatigued and miserably depressed. Ginny smiled encouragingly at her who pushed her plate away and placed her head in her hands. "He hates me." She whispered.

"No he doesn't Hermione. He'll get over it. He has to." Ginny said as she rubbed Hermione's back.

"No Ginny, he hates me and he doesn't even seem the least bit put out by it. He's having a marvelous time over there and I feel like jumping off the top of the quidditch stands. Better yet, I feel like plunging into the lake to enjoy a nice long drowning."

Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy looks and took one last bite before they stood.

"We'll see you girls later." Ron said nervously.

Ginny glanced up at her brother. "Why? Where are you going?"

Ron shrugged. "Eh, nowhere. We'll just see you later alright?"

Ginny noticed that Draco had also stood and glanced over at them. She looked down at Hermione who was still hiding her face and mouthed her words sternly. "Don't kill him."

Harry smiled and nodded as they both headed for the exit. After a few minutes Hermione looked up at the Slytherin table and then scanned the Great Hall. "Did you see Draco just now? Did he leave?"

Ginny nodded. "You knew he was going Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe it! This is absolutely horrible! How did I let things turn out this way?"

"Oh Hermione, it will all work out in the end. You'll see." Ginny smiled at her desperate friend.

Hermione perked up with a grin. "I think you're right Ginny. And I think I know how to work it all out….Tonight at the World Cup."

"What are you talking about? Draco went without you. You'll never get in!" Ginny said.

Hermione smiled evilly and raised an eyebrow. "I happen to still have the tickets Ginny. How would you like to go with me?"

Ginny shook her head in disapproval. "No, we have no reason to go. They'll handle it."

"Who's they?"

"Uhhh. Harry and Ron sort of tagged along with Draco."

Hermione covered her eyes. "Oh good grief!" She shook her head as she pressed her lips together. "You know what Gin? It doesn't matter. I need to tell Draco how I feel about him. He needs to know and I've got to tell him tonight. I don't care if he laughs his bum off and spits in my face. I just have to with me Ginny…Please?"

She sighed in defeat. "Well let's get ready to go then. But I'm warning you! If I get within reach of Krum he'll wish he had never laid a hand on you." Ginny said as she stabbed her sausage viciously.

Hermione pat her on the back. "I know bruiser, I know." The girls giggled as they left the Great Hall and proceeded to their rooms to change.

Outside the entrance of the stadium, Ron and Harry fidgeted nervously in line as Draco looked calm and collected. They had no tickets but Draco arrogantly reminded them that it didn't matter because they had him. There was only a trickle of snow falling around them with not even a hint of wind. The night air seemed peaceful and almost calming.

When they reached the front, a short and skinny young ticket taker tipped his hat nervously at Draco. "Master Malfoy! How long has it been sir?"

"A while Timothy, a while. We'll be sitting with the Minister tonight." Draco said casually.

All the color drained from Timothy's face. He tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously and stammered as he looked at Harry and Ron. "The-the Minister s-s-sir?" He returned his fearful gaze on Draco. "The uh M-m-minister's box is full tonight sir."

Draco spoke with a sinister tone as he stepped closely to him. "How unfortunate Timothy. How unfortunate indeed."

Harry and Ron's hearts were pounding as they exchanged nervous glances behind Draco. They were fearful that Draco may pull out his wand and hex poor Timothy into oblivion. Timothy swallowed loud and hard as beads of sweat formed on his forehead and nose. "The uh Minister wasn't expecting you sir." Suddenly a weak smile formed across Timothy's face. "B-b-but I was sir. I saved you _and_ your guests seats. Better seats in fact. Follow me Master Malfoy. Gentlemen?"

Timothy whispered something to another ticket taker and escorted them away. He looked back at Draco warily as if he were going to be hexed at any moment. He continued to lead the way as Harry whispered to Draco. "I thought you were channeling your Father's spirit there for a moment."

Ron chuckled and whispered as well. "Yeah, I think you made the poor bloke wet himself." Ron looked down at his pants with a smirk. "I think you made _me_ wet myself."

Draco nodded with a smile. "Sometimes you have to use fear to your advantage. To tell you the truth though, I honestly don't know why he acted that way. I've never done or said anything to him. It must have something to do with my Father."

"Yeah it must." Ron said and snuck an obvious glance at Harry who laughed.

As they proceeded further into the stadium they heard cheering and booing getting increasingly louder from the stands. Spotlights were shining everywhere and tiny pixies selling programs flew all around them. As they passed different wizards and witches Ron pointed at a souvenir counter. "Look Harry! The new Nimbus 2006's! They're even autographed. Let's go and-"

Harry and Draco shook their heads in disbelief as Ron groaned. "Never mind."

They noticed Timothy turn his head to the left and cup his right hand over his eye but continue forward. They laughed curiously at his awkward stride as a group of girls passed by.

Ron took one look at them and suddenly slid on his knee with both arms extended and broke out into song. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy, when skies are gray!"

Harry and Draco gasped at his behavior and looked at the girls giggling and pointing. Harry marched right up to them and began to tap dance. He flailed his arms around and stomped his feet with a smug look. "Bet you've never seen moves like this have you ladies?" He said slyly as he continued to groove. "You should see me when I-"

Draco pushed him to the side and shouted loudly with his hands raised in the air. "I AM THE RICHEST WIZARD ALIVE! I HAVE MORE MONEY THAN MERLIN HIMSELF! WHO WANTS AN ISLAND? I'LL BUY YOU AN ISLAND! HOW ABOUT A COUNTRY GORGEOUS? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD DO WITH A COUNTRY!"

Timothy jumped in front of them and scurried the _Veela'_s away with his eyes closed. They stomped away and shouted at him. "I wanted an island Timothy! You're not fair!"

As soon as the Veela's were out of sight the three of them shook their foggy heads confusedly. Ron stood up and brushed off his knees and whispered. "I hate that song."

Harry was panting from all the tap dancing and removed his cloak. "I think I'll need to soak my feet when we get back. Stupid Veela's."

Draco ran his hands over his face in embarrassment. "I hate those things. They're pure evil. I would have spent my entire fortune just now if one of them had agreed to speak to me. Next time I flaunt my money like that you have my permission to Avada me straight to hell Potter."

Harry nodded and Ron burst out into laughter. "If I dress like a Veela will you buy me an island Malfoy?"

Draco clenched his fists and followed Timothy who was beckoning them over. "I'll buy you an island if you promise not to repeat what just happened Weasley."

"Fair enough." Ron said jokingly.

Timothy beamed as he gestured for them to enter. "You may recognize this private box Master Malfoy. I sat you and your Father here on occasion." Draco nodded in approval as Timothy bowed. "The changing rooms are just around the corner if you're looking for autograph's sir. I'm glad you decided to attend."

Timothy swept away from the box as they sat and peered out onto the pitch. Ron leaned over the edge and breathed in deeply with his eyes closed. "These are the best seats in the entire world. I think I'm falling in love with you Malfoy. If you decide not to get back with Hermione-"

Draco waved his hand in the air with irritation. "Great you can sleep with me later Weasley! Now let's get to the changing rooms and do what we've come to do."

Harry nodded and headed out. "He's right Ron. Let's go."

As they stepped out of the box they noticed the Bulgarian team walking out of the changing area. "Damn!" Draco yelled as he took off in a run towards the team. Just before the team kicked off from the ground Viktor caught sight of Draco and bowed his head. He looked around curiously for Hermione but was distracted by his coach who shouted for them to take off. He didn't even notice Harry and Ron standing a few feet away. "Krum!" In a flash the entire team whizzed by and out onto the pitch. "Bloody Veelas!" Draco yelled and stomped back towards the box with Harry and Ron behind him.

"If we weren't busy showing off for those revolting beasts we would have caught him in time!" Draco crossed his arms as he sat furiously. Ron and Harry took their seats with glee as they truly had wanted to watch the match. As the ref blew his whistle they saw Viktor take off searching for the snitch. Draco glared evilly over at Harry. "I bet you fifty galleons that I can spot it first Potter."

"You're on!" Harry said as he sat up straighter and scanned the pitch excitedly.

Ron was watching the keeper intently and groaned when the Spaniards scored against Bulgaria. Ron shouted furiously and threw his hands in the air. "Did you see that? He wasn't even in position! Booooooo!"

"Like you could do better Sunshine?" Ginny asked from behind. The three whipped their heads around to find Ginny and Hermione holding back their laughter. "My my Harry. I didn't know you were such an impressive dancer." Harry lowered his head in embarrassment. "And you Malfoy….How come Hermione hasn't got an island yet?"

Ron gritted his teeth. "They were Veela's little Miss Know It All!"

Ginny nodded as she pulled Hermione into the box. "Then you must have one hidden in the shower at home dear brother. I swear I've heard you sing that song before."

Draco stood in anger. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Hermione winced. "I'm sorry Draco. I just had to see you." She looked around at Ron and Harry tensely.

"Yes well once again, you made the wrong decision. You shouldn't be here. You'll only make it more complicated." Draco spat.

Ginny grabbed him by the arm and pushed him out. "Put a bludger in it Malfoy! Go and talk to her!"

Draco pulled away. "Don't think you can toss _me_ around like your precious little tap dancer!"

"Sod off!" Ginny said before she guided Hermione over to him. "Now go take your seats. We'll be waiting."

Hermione swallowed hard and looked up at Draco. He scoffed and took her hand in his. "Come on you."

They walked a short way to where their original seats were. It was another private box with only two seats. Draco sat down heatedly and crossed his arms. "What's this about? What couldn't possibly wait until I got back?"

Hermione sat down timidly next to him but didn't make eye contact. She folded her hands neatly in her lap and breathed deeply. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat and sighed. "Stop it Granger!" The use of her last name was like a dagger through her heart. "You don't need to cower in front of me like you do him. It's not as if I'm going to throw you over the railing for Merlin's sake! Out with it!"

Hermione finally looked up at him with tear filled eyes. The wounded expression on her face made Draco's breath rattle inside his throat. She swallowed hard again and whispered. "I came to tell you-" The crowd around the pitch cheered loudly as Bulgaria had just scored their first goal. Hermione dropped her head and clutched her hair fretfully. "I just needed you to know-" Cheers and applause erupted all around them again.

Draco moaned in irritation as he sat back in his seat. He crossed his arms again and propped his foot up on his knee. He began to tap bounce his knee impatiently and gestured for her to speak. Hermione looked up at him as tears streamed down her face. "I love you Draco. I love you so much. You're the most decent, honest, and brave man I've ever known. I made a terrible mistake by hiding what happened. I should have trusted you with it. I was just afraid that you would do something that would get you thrown in Azkaban. I can't be without you Draco. I won't be without you. You're everything to me and call me selfish but I want it all. All of you, your love, your affection, your future…I want to spend every waking moment with you. I want start the rest of my life right here. Right now. I don't want to live with anymore regret, what ifs, or should haves. From this moment on I'm yours. Nothing else matters but you."

Draco was listening intently with a raised eyebrow. He almost looked comically amused with her words. Hermione waited with bated breath for him to laugh in her face and stomp away. But he didn't. He grinned and leaned closely to her. "I love you Hermione. I could never live without you. And you're not being selfish. But you will be spoiled…Spoiled beyond belief. You _can _have it all and I can't wait to give it to you." He grasped her chin and pulled her into a soft but passionate kiss. She interlaced her hand in his and softened her posture at his touch.

As Draco gently ran his fingers up and down her back Hermione moaned softly as it had been too long since he had touched her. Draco attempted to deepen the kiss but Hermione yelped as her head was jerked backwards violently. She screamed as Viktor ripped her away from Draco's grasp by her hair. Draco jumped up trying to grab hold of any part of her but she slipped right through his fingers. Viktor floated away just far enough out of Draco's reach with a look of rage and pure shock. Hermione had a hold of Viktor's fingers that were ripping out pieces of her hair. He flung his free hand around her throat and yelled as the crowd nearby gasped at the sight. "You evil whore! You seduced him! You vill pay!"

Hermione began to scream and kick her legs in fright as Viktor carried her higher causing more people to notice the commotion. Draco took off desperately towards the souvenir counter and yelled at the man working it. "Give me one of those!"

The man shook his head. "World Cup rules sir. You pay for it now and pick it up after the match."

Draco kicked the display case, pulled out his wand, and shouted. "Fuck that! Accio broom!"

The broom shattered through the glass, darted off, and stopped directly in front of him. Draco jumped on it immediately and took off towards the pitch with rapid speed. He placed his hand over his forehead and squinted at the spotlight passing by. He heard screams coming from a far side of the pitch so he rushed in that direction. He quickly noticed horrified onlookers pointing above and covering their mouths in shock.

The match was still in full swing around him. He ducked just in time as a bludger whizzed by his head. An angry Spaniard shouted words Draco couldn't understand as he flew by with the quaffle. Draco even caught sight of the snitch that was floating nearby. The referees didn't even realize that the famous seeker, Viktor Krum was violently choking an almost limp Hermione Granger at the top of the pitch and out of sight of the spotlights. "I vill kill you Hermioninny! You vill die tonight!" Viktor yelled as Hermione silently protested and tugged at his fingers.

She wasn't kicking her legs anymore. She was staring fearfully into Viktor's ragingly infuriated eyes. She felt his grip tighten and felt his fingers crushing her throat. She started to see spots around his angered face as the sound of the crowd died down. She began to hear a loud buzzing in her ears as she let go of his hands slowly. It didn't hurt anymore. Her surroundings were turning a blinding white and Viktor's face was slowly fading away. She suddenly felt as if she was floating softly upward. She landed in a soft field of tulips and bounced amongst her favorite flowers before her body finally settled. She sat up and squinted at the blinding light of the setting sun. Through her narrowed eyes she caught sight of him. She smiled as she watched him strut with his hands in his pockets and a confident grin across his face. She knew he would come. He knew she needed him.

_**A few moments earlier**_

Draco caught sight of them at the top of the pitch near a strobe light. He zoomed over and reached for Hermione who wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed and her arms and legs were flapping lifelessly at her sides. Viktor gave a sinister smile and whipped Hermione's body out of Draco's reach. "You're too late Malfoy. She has been taught a lesson."

Draco flew closer and punched Krum in the cheek and then caught hold of Hermione's waist. "Let go of her!" Draco shouted as Krum started to fly in the other direction pulling Hermione with him. Draco was sure she would split in half at their harsh tugging. "Let go of her Krum!"

Viktor raised an evil eyebrow at him and moved his hands back onto Hermione's hair and held onto her from her scalp. Draco let go slightly to prevent him ripping her scalp open but flew close enough to get a hold of Viktor's throat. Viktor let go with one hand and started swinging at Draco who dodged easily. Draco swung and connected with Viktor's nose which started gushing immediately from the old injury. He grasped at his nose but still shifted one hand on Hermione's head. Draco started punching him further and flung them both into the stands.

Viktor hit the wall harshly and let out a gasp as Draco elbowed him in the ribs. Viktor released his grasp on Hermione and flung Draco into the other side of the stands. Draco now had one hand on Hermione and one on his broom. Viktor darted up to him and attempted to knock him off his broom but crashed himself into a strobe light that began to explode and shatter around him. Draco tried to hold onto the Hermione and the broom but her dead weight and the impact Viktor had just caused was weighing on his decreasing strength. Viktor somehow pulled himself from the strobe light and flew uneasily back at Draco. He reached out and gave a harsh tug pulling her from Draco's grasp and dropping her with a laugh.

Draco lunged forward and dove dangerously at her rapidly plunging body. His eyes were watering and his face was stinging at the hazardous speed he was flying at. He dove past her and caught her just before she hit the ground. He slowly touched down and laid her out onto the pitch. "H-h-hermione? Hermione please! Hermione!" He began to shake her frantically but she wasn't responding. She was cold and lifeless. Draco cried out as he embraced her. "HERMIONE!"

"Let me take her son. Let go. Let me help her." A witch said softly in his ear. Draco sobbed and released her allowing the witch to try and heal her.

Draco closed his eyes and prayed….Something he had never done before in his entire life. As he listened to the healer mumble incantations and work frantically around Hermione he looked up into the sky. "Please don't leave me Hermione. I promised I wouldn't let you fall. I'm begging you Hermione, please help me keep that promise."

Something in the sky caught his eye. He suddenly realized Ron and Harry were flying back and forth taking swings at Krum as Ginny was cheering them on. What appeared like wizards from the ministry, were trying to pull Harry and Ron away from Krum. Draco blinked his eyes and looked down at Hermione. The witch shook her head as another witch attempted to revive her. He whispered to her with a frown. "You said you wanted it all Granger. I can't give that to you unless you stay with me. Stay with me Hermione. Don't leave me here without you. I love you."

Her eyes didn't open but she began to gasp for air. Draco let out a loud chuckle and looked at the witches in disbelief. They smiled encouragingly and started trying to revive her further. "That's it Hermione. I'm here. I've got your favorite tulips just waiting to give them to you. Open your eyes and take them." Her eyes fluttered open weakly and she glanced around. "Thank Merlin!" Draco said as he kissed her gently. "You scared me! I thought my life was over."

Hermione shook her head and coughed harshly. She whispered barely loud enough for him to hear. "I knew you would come."

Draco smiled. "I knew you needed me."


	13. That Girl, The One

Epilogue

_That Girl, The One_

"Stop holding your breath." Draco whispered to Hermione who was almost blue and looked as she were about to vomit. He rubbed the small of her back and smiled encouragingly. She let out a huge amount of air as the elevator inside the ministry of magic stopped on the second floor. A few ministry employees exited and hurried off to their respective departments. Hermione looked over at her friends who didn't appear as nervous as she. Ron was sneaking pieces of candy out of his pockets and trying to eat them secretly. Harry was observing the letters flying around the ceiling with curiosity. Ginny was twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers absentmindedly as she shifted back and forth with impatience.

Hermione swallowed hard and whispered. "I can't do this Draco. I can't face him."

Her friends pretended not to hear and started a quiet conversation about Ginny's pygmy puff. Draco turned Hermione to him slowly. "You can and you will. You have nothing to be afraid of. It's been a month Hermione. After the testimony's we can put this all behind us." He conjured up a bouquet of tulips and handed them to her. She sniffed them and smiled weakly. The elevator creaked slightly as it passed level five causing Hermione to jump in fright. Draco squeezed her gently and spoke quietly. "You're the bravest witch I know Hermione."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I just don't know what I'll do when I see him. I've been having terrible dreams Draco. Dreams about-"

"Level ten. This is our floor." Harry whispered to Draco.

They filed out silently and waited for Hermione and Draco to exit. Draco placed his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the elevator. As they walked along the corridor, their footsteps echoed loudly. "This is the one." Harry muttered again as he and Ginny opened the double doors. As they walked in quietly Hermione began to shake uncontrollably but Draco was the only one who noticed. "You can do this Hermione." He whispered as he tightened his grasp around her in fear that she may faint.

Harry guided them down the row of benches and sat in the front. There were already a few ministry employees seated in front of them who appeared to be in charge of the trial. Hermione had her head down since they had set foot in the courtroom and seemed to wince as an old wizard began the proceedings.

"This is a private trial. Due to the overwhelming outpour of owls and protests in favor of Mr. Krum's release we are not allowing any observers this afternoon." The man said addressing the five of them.

Draco stood and spoke confidently. "We were required to attend sir."

"Oh, excuse me. May I get your names for the record?" The man responded politely.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley." Draco pointed down the row as he said their names.

"Draco Malfoy? Harry Potter? Ron Weasley? Why do those names seem familiar? Didn't we just get something on those names Abraham?" The man addressed a younger wizard to his left.

Abraham cleared his throat and rearranged his glasses as he shuffled parchment. "Yes Thaddeus, ah yes here it is." He cleared his throat again as he held up a piece of parchment. "Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley have been requested to attend a separate hearing regarding the charges of allegedly attacking Viktor Krum during the Quidditch World Cup."

"Ah yes. I remember. Now, we shall bring in the accused. Please bring in Viktor Krum." Thaddeus raised his voice and addressed a short and stalky wizard near a door. He nodded and opened it. Hermione whimpered as Viktor walked in with his wrists and ankles chained. His right arm was awkwardly supported by a sling and he was limping as if still in pain. He looked angrily around the room and immediately noticed Hermione being held closely by Draco.

He scowled further and took his seat in the middle of the room. Thaddeus peered down at Viktor and whispered. "What a shame." He raised his voice as he read from his parchment. "Viktor Krum, you are hereby charged with attempted murder on one Ms. Hermione Granger. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty." Viktor mumbled as he glared evilly at Hermione.

Draco scoffed loudly and shifted in his seat. "Yeah and Potter's my secret lover."

"Silence!" Thaddeus yelled towards Draco. Draco nodded and grimaced at Viktor.

"Now I understand Ms. Granger has agreed to testify first. I understand you have some useful information to show intent?" Thaddeus asked.

Hermione didn't answer. Draco squeezed her arm gently. "Yes sir she does. Come on Hermione. We're all here with you."

"Yes well Ms. Granger, please take a seat up here. You will be required to answer the questions yourself you understand?" Hermione shuddered and stood on shaky knees. She took a deep breath and walked over to a chair set up only feet from Viktor's. She tried not to look at him but her eyes let fear take over.

She glanced his way as she started to sit but then jumped as Viktor spit at her then yelled. "Whore!"

Draco jumped up but was quickly restrained by Ron and Harry. Thaddeus spoke in a baffled tone. "Mr. Krum! Really! How inappropriate! Are you alright Ms. Granger?"

Hermione seemed to straighten up and regain her composure at this. She stared daggers at Viktor as she suddenly realized how unbelievably pathetic he was. His attempt at spitting on her seemed to make her grasp the fact that he could do nothing more than that now. She almost seemed fearless of him now. She leaned over and whispered to him with hate. "A whore? Hmmm maybe you should know something then. I guess you could call me that seeing how Draco was my first…And my second, third, fourth, and oh goodness I've lost count now."

Viktor tried to charge at her but the chains kept him restrained tightly. "Ms. Granger! Now, please wait for the questioning!" Ron and Harry gasped as they looked at Draco in shock. Draco shrugged and smiled.

Hermione ignored Thaddeus and continued. "You know what else you should know about me Viktor? I'm in love with him too. And he loves me. It's amazing how different life can be when you're in a loving relationship. He actually lets me speak my opinion. Can you imagine that Viktor? He cares what I think. He's nothing but a perfect gentleman and doesn't think I'm too skinny or that we should have children right away." Hermione looked at Draco lovingly. "Although I wouldn't say no if he asked. I'd be proud to have his child-"

"Ms. Granger, while we're all very happy for your new found love…We still have a trial to commence. Are you ready to answer the questions?"

"Please excuse me sir. I'm ready now." Hermione sat more confidently as they asked her to replay all the events that took place at the World Cup. As she answered the questions she seemed to be telling a story about someone she once knew. Someone who no longer existed. She even shook her head in astonishment a few times as they asked her to discuss the abuse leading up to that night. She couldn't believe that she had actually allowed all those terrible things to happen to her. She couldn't believe she let it go on that long. Hermione had no clue who that person was that had put up with all his abuse such a short time ago. They then called up the rest of the group to hear their testimonies.

As Ginny answered the last question and sat back down, the wizards stepped out of the room to discuss their verdict. They were only gone for five minutes when they returned in complete silence. A few of them including Thaddeus had grim expressions as they looked at Viktor. "Mr. Krum, you have been found guilty on the charge of attempted murder against Ms. Hermione Granger." Viktor slumped in his chair while Ginny squealed in delight. "You have been sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban at which time you will be up for parole. Take him away."

Draco kissed Hermione happily as she sighed in relief and stood with her friends. Thaddeus gestured for them to sit and shuffled for the parchment Abraham had been reading earlier. "Yes, in regards to the other hearing." He ripped the parchment in half and tossed it in the air. "We realize that you were trying to save Ms. Granger's life. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I do disagree with how badly you injured Mr. Krum but we have still dismissed the case. You're free to go."

Ginny kissed Harry happily as Hermione and Draco hugged. They headed for the elevator and out of the Ministry of Magic. As soon as they hit the street they were met by thousands of protesters with enchanted signs that read. "Set Viktor free!" "Free the Seeker!" "It was self-defense!". They were chanting. "We want Viktor! We want Viktor!"

"Goodness." Hermione mumbled.

Suddenly the crowd recognized Hermione from the picture in the Daily Prophet and started yelling profanity at her. "It's her! It's all her fault! She's to blame!" The angry protestors began to rush at them rapidly and threw dung bombs along the way.

Draco pulled out his wand but Harry stopped him. "There's too many Malfoy. Quick! Apparate to Hogsmeade everyone!"

They apparated as soon as a stuffed doll that eerily resembled Hermione was ignited and tossed in her direction. Once they were safe in Hogsmeade, Hermione let out a loud cry. "All those people! They hate me! They probably wish I would have died!"

Draco embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "It will all be forgotten soon Hermione. You'll see. Once they hear what really happened tomorrow in the Daily Prophet. They'll be singing a different tune when they read it. I promise." Hermione nodded as she wiped away a tear.

The next day, Sunday was warm and sunny. It had been raining so much lately that Draco demanded they had to get out onto the grounds and breathe the fresh air. Hermione agreed but wasn't really looking forward to it. She had spent the passed month in and out of the hospital for check ups and hypnosis. The healer at the hospital sensed extreme emotional damage and ordered five sessions of intense hypnotic therapy. Hermione didn't mind as they actually seemed to cleanse her mind. Viktor was becoming more and more of a faint memory every day.

She and Draco walked out onto the grounds hand in hand. Draco bore a mischievous look as they walked beside the lake. "Something on your mind?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh just you…As usual." Draco said as he brought her hand to his heart. "Close your eyes." They had just stopped at the beech tree where they had a handful of emotional memories already. Hermione eyed him with curiosity and shook her head in protest. "Please Hermione? For me?"

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. She waited patiently as she heard Draco mumbling some sort of incantation under his breath. After a few minutes she heard him whisper. "Okay, you can open them."

"Draco! It's wonderful! However did you conjure it?" Hermione gasped as she looked all around her. He didn't just conjure a bouquet of tulips. He conjured an entire field full. They were surrounded by thousands of tulips in all colors. The garden of tulips stretched from the beech tree to Hagrid's hut and up to the stone steps. Hermione's eyes watered as her voice cracked. "They're wonderful! You're wonderful!"

"Hey, hey. This is supposed to be a happy moment. Don't cry Hermione."

"I'm sorry it's just that everything about this. About you! It's all absolutely perfect Draco! I'm terrified to accept that this fairy tale is real! I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up from some wonderful dream and we'll go back to hating each other. I couldn't bear to live like that again Draco."

"You don't have to. I need to ask you something." Draco kneeled down and removed a little black box from his pocket as Hermione took a step back and gasped. "Maybe you'll never accept this fairy tale, but will you accept me as your husband? I've never loved anyone else Hermione. It's always been you. You're _that _girl. You're _the one._ I changed Hermione. And I changed for _you_. You're _the one _that I want to be sweet, loving, and faithfully romantic with. You're _the one _I fell madly in love with. _I _want to learn things about you backwards and forwards. Marry me Hermione. Make my fairy tale real."

Hermione squealed and bounced up and down as Draco slid the ring on her finger. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you! Of course I'll marry you! I love you Draco!" She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco spun her around and they toppled over into the tulips. They kissed and talked for hours about their plans for the future. They stood and walked hand in hand towards Hogwarts as the sunset around them.

**Two years later:**

Draco had just returned home late as usual as the ministry had him working insane hours. He could smell Hermione's wonderful cooking all the way from the end of the driveway. His stomach rumbled as he approached the door. He walked into the kitchen finding his beautiful wife leisurely chopping up ingredients for a salad. She looked up and smiled. "There's my seeker. I've missed you."

Draco walked up to her and took her into his arms. "And I missed you. I tried to get out earlier but we were interrogating a high profile dark wizard and-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's okay? What you do at work is extremely important. I know you'll be home when your day is done. Now go wash up…They'll be here any minute." Hermione said and shooed him out of the kitchen as he stole a carrot from the salad bowl.

As Draco exited the bathroom and walked down the stairs he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" He opened the door and scowled. "Potter…Still can't take the hint? You know I can't stand you."

Harry grinned. "You're just jealous that I got that bloke to confess in two minutes after you had a go at him for five hours."

Ginny smacked Harry's arm. "Oh stop it Harry! Well are you going to ask us in or am I going to have to take you down where we stand?"

Draco beckoned her in dramatically. "Mrs. Potter." He then grumbled. "And I guess you can come in too scar head."

"Thank you ferret boy." Harry said as he chuckled.

Just as Draco was about to close the door a hand flew out to stop it. "Is it me or can you smell Hermione's cooking all the way to the other end of the block? Merlin, I'm starving."

"Weasley, come to empty our fridge again? Oh, I didn't see you Lavender. Maybe he'll behave himself tonight." Draco beckoned them in and they all headed for the kitchen.

Hermione began pouring wine for everyone with a mischievous grin. Draco looked at her curiously. "Don't you remember what happens when the little Weasley gets drunk? We just replaced the coffee table!"

Ginny punched Draco in the arm. "I'm not going to get drunk you evil little prat! And it was Harry actually. He tried to dip me but tripped sending me bum first into the table."

Draco saluted her. "All the more reason to hate him….Thanks for that."

Hermione sighed nervously with a smile. "Well if you'll all have a seat, dinner will be served in a moment."

Ron practically jumped into his seat. He stuffed a napkin hastily into the collar of his shirt and quickly grabbed utensils in each hand as he stared at Hermione with a gaping mouth. Lavender scoffed. "We just ate a few hours ago for goodness sakes Ron. Calm down."

Ron looked at her with a baffled expression. "Calm down? I've been dreaming about Hermione's cooking all week. We don't come here enough!"

"Yeah you do!" Draco shouted quickly but then winked at Lavender. As Hermione served dinner Harry, Draco, and Ron shared their experience with the dark wizard they had interrogated at work that day.

Harry sighed as he wiped his mouth. "Actually, I hate to admit it but he only cracked when I started in on him because of how harsh you were Malfoy. He was about to confess just before I asked him the question. I'd love to steal the glory on that one but I just can't."

Ron had a turkey leg in each hand and spoke with a mouthful. "What about my questioning? He was squirming like a little pixie for a moment there wasn't he?"

Draco waved his hand in the air. "You must have been dreaming about my wife's cooking at that moment because all I saw him do is smile at you….I may actually remember a wink. Didn't you see a wink Potter?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "I think he may have fancied you a bit Ron."

"Sod off you two! He did not!" Ron shouted in between swallows.

"Alright, alri-" Draco stopped as he noticed tiny bubbles floating around him. He squinted to make out what they were. "Hermione?" He squinted again. Draco realized that he was looking at bubbles that were in the shapes of rattles, pacifiers, and strollers. "Hermione are you?….Are we?"

Hermione nodded happily. "Yes Draco."

Draco jumped out of his seat and ran to Hermione whispering in disbelief as he knelt beside her. "We're going to have a baby? You're pregnant?"

Hermione nodded again as tears streamed down her face. "I'm already three months along. I didn't even know! Ginny made me take a test."

Draco looked at Ginny with tear filled eyes as she shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to see if you had actually knocked up a filthy little mud blood."

Draco chuckled. "I guess I did….And I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Okay that's enough for me!" Harry said jokingly as he stood and hugged Hermione. "Congratulations Mione. You're having Draco Malfoy's baby. Draco Malfoy. Did you hear me Hermione? You're married to Draco Malfoy…..Who would have thought eh?"

Ron shouted as he stood. "Alright that's enough! Do you have to say it so many times! You're going to make me throw up all that wonderful food she cooked. Hermione, you're not really going to have Malfoy's baby are you? This all has been an evil drawn out plan to play a joke on him right? You're not actually married right?"

Hermione laughed as Draco shook Harry's hand and then Ron's. "Sorry Weasley, it's real." Draco leaned over and whispered into Ron's ear. "So seeing how she's taken, you might want to hurry up and marry Lavender before she moves on."

Ron shook his head with a mixture of sadness and glee. "I guess you're right."

Draco, Harry, and Ron went outside to celebrate with cigars as Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender discussed the pregnancy by the fire. Hermione glanced over through the window and watched Draco as he talked with her two best friends. Her stomach flipped when she saw him laugh and pat Ron on the back. She smiled in delight as she could tell Harry was teasing him about something. She loved the way he smiled. She loved the way he laughed. She loved that she was carrying his child. She loved everything about her Seeker.


End file.
